


Un corazón de luz y sombras

by PrincessSaky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSaky/pseuds/PrincessSaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué ocurre cuando la luz y la oscuridad, enemigos desde el comienzo de los tiempos, se mezclan? Cuando las verdades comienzan a aparecer en la vida de la joven Danielle, ésta tomará una decisión que afectará a su pasado, su presente y su futuro. No soy buena en los resúmenes, pero la historia vale la pena. Rango T por si acaso, aunque cambiará a M en futuros capítulos. También publicada en FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Érase una vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Antes que nada, decir que suelo adoptar más el papel de lectora que de escritora, y no he publicado antes debido tal vez a que mi historia puede que no sea demasiado buena. La he releído miles y millones de veces, dudando si publicarla o no, y he decidido lanzarme a la piscina. Espero honestamente que os guste mucho.
> 
> Sé que leyendo este primer episodio va a causar muchas dudas, y aunque la mayoría de ellas seguramente serán explicadas por boca de los personajes, otras yo las aclararé por aquí.
> 
> Intento que todo esté perfectamente cuadrado y, dado que soy muy perfeccionista, también intento que no se me escape ningún detalle, tanto ortográfico como narrativo. Sin embargo, como cualquier persona, soy humana, y puede que se me cuele alguna falta de ortografía (no tengo ninguna beta, soy solo yo), o que algunas veces tenga lapsus temporales y cometa algún fallo de narración. En cualquier caso, avisad de los errores y los corregiré en cuanto pueda.
> 
> Avisar también de que estoy a punto de entrar en época de exámenes (muy inteligente por mí parte publicar en estos momentos xD), así que puede que tarde en actualizar la historia, aunque debo decir que los seis primeros capítulos están ya escritos, a falta de otra revisión.
> 
> Creo que no olvido nada más. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que he hecho esto, estoy algo oxidada. No seáis muy crueles ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: De los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, a excepción de la protagonista principal y de un pequeño niño que aparece únicamente en la línea futura, ninguno me pertenece. Pertenecen a sus creadores, yo únicamente los utilizo durante un rato para poder tranquilizar a mi glotona musa.
> 
> Ahora sí, ¡a disfrutar!

Los pasillos del palacio estaban desiertos, como la mayoría de los días. Las suaves pisadas de una figura alta y erguida resonaban por todos los recovecos del edificio. Un hombre atravesaba el largo pasillo como cada día, encaminándose a una de las habitaciones más grandes del castillo. Su pelo, largo y blanco platino, estaba recogido en una coleta, y sus ojos, grises y como si una tormenta viviese en ellos, miraban al frente, sin inmutarse. A pesar de su aspecto de hombre viejo y mayor, su cuerpo era el de un hombre curtido en la batalla, con una trabajada pero no excesiva musculatura, y su rostro reflejaba la influencia de los años en su persona. Iba vestido con unos pantalones y un chaleco de cuero negro, mientras que debajo del chaleco llevaba una camisa blanca, además de unas botas que cubrían parte de sus pantalones ajustados. En su cinturón se notaba la ausencia de una espada. Pero ahora no la necesitaba. Hacía mucho que no necesitaban armas.

Cuando llegó a su lugar de destino, inspiró hondo un instante, tocando suavemente la puerta. Esperó exactamente cinco minutos, y, como siempre, no hubo respuesta, así que tomó la manivela de la puerta y entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, observando la gigantesca biblioteca. Estanterías que llegaban desde el suelo hasta el mismísimo techo, con grandes ventanales que cubrían las paredes que no estaba decoradas con estanterías o con cuadros y cuyas cortinas estaban corridas por completo, iluminando así la habitación. Justo en el centro de la estancia había una mesa de proporciones bastante notables, llena de libros por completo, la mayoría de ellos abiertos, además de varios mapas. Alguien había estado allí recientemente, como casi todos los días. El hombre observó alrededor, sin encontrar su objetivo. Un nuevo suspiro brotó de sus labios, empezando a caminar.

El camino era el mismo de todos los días. Subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso de la biblioteca, adentrándose entre los pasillos llenos de las gigantescas estanterías, caminando, mirando al frente. Era la rutina de todos los días. Cuando atravesó varios pasillos más, bajó de nuevo por una escalera bien escondida, llegando frente a una puerta, escuchando al otro lado el cantar de los pájaros. Su mano se levantó en el aire, tomando la manivela, abriendo solamente una rendija, viendo por ella un hermoso balcón cuyas vistas daban a un hermoso lago. Al no ver a nadie alrededor, abrió la puerta del todo, saliendo al exterior, observando al frente, disfrutando de la hermosa vista.

No fue hasta unos minutos más tarde que se giró a la izquierda, viendo allí al objeto de su búsqueda. Una joven muchacha, de no más de diecisiete años de edad, estaba sentada justo en el borde de la baranda de piedra, que, debido a su anchura, era un buen asiento, no muy cómodo, pero lo suficientemente bueno. El hombre no pudo más que sonreír ante la imagen. La joven estaba leyendo un libro, bueno, más bien, sumergiendo su cabeza en él, pues únicamente se veía su largo y ondulado cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, siendo su cara cubierta por el libro. Sin querer asustarla, cosa que ya le era imposible, el hombre se aclaró la garganta, sin dejar de mirarla.

Fue entonces cuando la joven se dejó ver. El libro que cubría su rostro bajó con relativa rapidez a su regazo, mirando al hombre frente a ella, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Sin embargo, él si mostró. Mostró asombro, el mismo asombro de cada día. Un asombro justificado, pues la joven era la criatura más hermosa que poblaba esa tierra. Su cabello castaño, recogido en una coleta descuidada, únicamente daba a su rosto un aspecto más angelical. Su piel oliva, como la de su madre, y con un brillo especial, refulgía bajo la luz solar. Sus labios, carnosos y rosados, apenas se movían. Y sus ojos, ah, sus ojos. Esos ojos eran la delicia de todo el reino. Unos ojos especiales donde los haya. Unos ojos que tenían una gama de matices que nadie más tenía. Unos ojos que indicaban que la condición de esa joven era superior a la de todos los demás.

Ante la cara que el hombre tenía, la joven no pudo más que sonreír divertida, bajando de la baranda, dejando el libro en la pequeña mesa de cristal que había cerca.

"Pensaba que habías dicho que no volverías a sorprenderte." Dijo la joven en una voz completamente melodiosa y suave. Parecía un pájaro cantando cuando hablaba.

El hombre simplemente sonrió, dándole una leve inclinación de cabeza, casi una reverencia. "Pido disculpas. Como siempre, tú tenías razón." Respondió con una sonrisa.

La joven simplemente sonrió al escucharlo, acercándose a la parte frontal del balcón, apoyando sus antebrazos en la baranda, mirando el paisaje mientras sentía al hombre tras ella acercarse a su lado, quedándose de pie, con las manos en la espalda. Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente admiraban el paisaje.

Pero ese silencio se rompió un par de minutos más tarde. "Ha solicitado tu presencia en sus aposentos." Susurró el hombre sin romper el contacto visual con el paisaje, notando como la joven se tensaba ligeramente.

"No puede hacerlo. Sabe que no recibo órdenes." Replicó la joven con algo de dureza.

"No son órdenes. Lo pide por favor." El hombre se giró hacia ella, mirándola fijamente.

"No, no lo pide por favor. Disimula sus órdenes con un tono meloso. Como siempre."

La joven se apartó de golpe de la baranda, cogiendo el libro que antes había estado leyendo, saliendo del balcón secreto, de su balcón, regresando a la antigua biblioteca, seguida del hombre, que cerró tras de sí la puerta una vez hubo regresado al interior. Cuando estuvo cerrada, la puerta desapareció tras él, pero ni siquiera se inmutó, siguiendo a la joven a cierta distancia.

Unos pasos rápidos recorrían los pasillos ya recorridos, bajando a la planta baja de la gran biblioteca, atravesándola, saliendo por la puerta, que, de nuevo, fue cerrada por el hombre que la seguía. La joven recorría con rapidez los pasillos del palacio, guardando el libro en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de cuero negro que llevaba, ajustándose las botas y la camisa, además del chaleco. Puede que no fuese ropa para una señorita, pero era con lo que más cómoda se sentía.

Tras varios minutos recorriendo pasillos y atravesando habitaciones intermedias, finalmente llegó a su destino. Observó como el hombre se quedó un par de pasos detrás de ella, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza cuando lo miró. La joven se enderezó frente a la puerta, inspirando hondo, adecentando su aspecto, tocando suavemente la puerta, esperando el pertinente permiso, que llegó segundos más tarde, cuando una suave voz dijo "adelante". La joven miró una última vez al hombre antes de entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación estaba bastante iluminada. Una chimenea, ahora apagada, destacaba en la gran estancia, junto con la enorme cama de matrimonio, cubierta por un dosel rojo sangre. La joven caminó con cautela, sin perder su postura erguida, encaminándose al gran balcón que había un poco más lejos de su posición. A medida que se acercaba, escuchaba risas, de una mujer y un niño pequeño, haciendo que su sangre comenzase a hervir de rabia, intentando serenarse. Una vez llegó al balcón, observó la escena. Una mujer morena, con el pelo largo y liso recogido en una hermosa cola de caballo y un vestido color burdeos que se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelta y joven figura, jugaba con un niño pequeño, riendo ambos. Ninguno se percató de su presencia hasta que un pájaro pasó volando hacia su dirección, haciendo que ambos dirigiesen sus miradas a la chica castaña. Fue entonces cuando la mujer inmediatamente bajó al niño de su regazo, besando suavemente su frente.

"¿Por qué no vas a la cocina para que Annie te prepare algo, Will?" Preguntó con una voz suave al niño, que asintió con una sonrisa, besando suavemente su mejilla, mirado a la joven durante un instante antes de marcharse a la cocina.

La joven ni siquiera lo miró, ni tampoco a la mujer. Caminó lentamente hasta la barandilla del balcón, observando el paisaje. A lo lejos había nubes de tormenta. No pudo más que sonreír levemente. " _No le gustará quedarse sin salir a cabalgar"_. Pensó divertida. Pero su leve sonrisa desapareció al escuchar a la mujer que estaba tras ella.

"Pensé que todo eso había quedado atrás, Ava." Murmuró con voz calmada, cosa que no funcionó, porque justo en el momento en que ese nombre salió de sus labios, hubo una explosión en la chimenea de su habitación, que ella misma controló con su magia. "Lo siento." Se disculpó en voz muy baja, notando como la tensión de la joven aumentaba. "Por favor, cielo, mírame…" Pidió acercándose más, levantando la mano con intención de tocar su brazo, pero la joven la apartó de un manotazo.

"¿Qué desea, su majestad?" Preguntó la joven con voz plana, mirándola fijamente.

Sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre, con las pupilas completamente dilatadas en negro, dándole un aspecto intimidante y verdaderamente aterrador. La reina se estremeció al ver esa mirada.

"Cielo…" Murmuró la reina, en un intento de calmar a la chica, pero eso únicamente provocó, de nuevo, otra explosión en la chimenea, siendo de nuevo controlada por la reina. "Danielle, basta ya." Ordenó la reina con voz autoritaria, mirando a la joven, que se apartó de ella.

"Di lo que tengas que decir, tengo cosas que hacer." Dijo Danielle, ignorando la orden de la reina.

"¿Ah sí? Perderte entre libros de cuentos y leyendas no es tarea de una princesa, Danielle." Dijo la reina, manteniendo su posición, sin querer acercarse más a la joven, que cada vez estaba más tensa, y cuyos ojos cada vez eran más rojos. "Te he llamado para saber si nos acompañaras en la cena." Murmuró la reina con voz suave, mirándola. En sus ojos marrones había una silenciosa suplica hacia la muchacha que había ante ella.

"Todos los días me haces esa pregunta, y todos los días te doy la misma respuesta. No, no voy a cenar con vosotros. Y si me disculpas…" Danielle realizó una exagerada reverencia, encaminándose al interior.

La reina observó a la chica. "Es el cumpleaños de Will. Nos gustaría que te unieses a nosotros. Ser una fam-" La voz de la reina falló en ese mismo instante, llevándose una mano a su garganta, mirando a su hija, que se había girado más rauda que un rayo, apretando su puño con fuerza en el aire.

"No te atrevas a terminar esa frase." Murmuró con voz lenta, casi amenazante.

Tiempo atrás, quien hubiese hecho eso a la reina hubiese muerto en cuestión de segundos. Pero ahora, en ese tiempo, nadie podía negar que no había persona más poderosa en el mundo que la joven Danielle.

"No pienso jugar a la familia con vosotros. ¿Quieres celebrar el cumpleaños de Will? Bien, celébralo. Haz lo que te dé la gana. Pero no cuentes conmigo para eso, madre." Murmuró abriendo su puño, liberando a la reina, continuando su camino.

"¡Danielle! ¡Vuelve aquí!"

Sin quererlo, la magia de la reina hizo su efecto sin desearlo, provocando que su propia hija fuese arrastrada de nuevo ante su presencia, de rodillas frente a ella. Sabía que había sido un desliz, un error de su voluntad. En el momento en que Danielle se vio arrodillada frente a su propia madre, sus ojos cambiaron: sus iris, antes rojo sangre, cambiaron de color y de textura. En cada uno de ellos, nubes de humo comenzaron a bailar, una azul y otra morada, mientras su pelo se soltaba de su coleta y se volvía rubio como los rayos de sol. La reina se quedó estática en su lugar, mientras observaba a su hija alzarse frente a ella. El pelo rubio enmarcaba su rostro, torturando a la reina con una visión que intentaba olvidar desde hacía tiempo. Ninguna hizo nada, ninguna dijo nada. Danielle levantó su mano, mirando un instante a su madre. Pero fuese lo que fuese a hacer, se vio interrumpido por una voz grave.

"Danielle, basta. Deja a tu madre."

Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto, ni que un hombre rubio había entrado, seguido del pequeño Will.

Danielle se giró en el mismo instante en que escuchó esa voz, mirando fijamente al hombre, bajando su mano. Miró luego a su madre, sin decir nada todavía, desapareciendo en una nube de humo azul. Fue en ese mismo instante en que su madre respiró aliviada, sin haberse dado cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración. El hombre rubio se acercó a la mujer, mirándola preocupado.

"¿Te ha hecho daño, amor mío?" Preguntó el hombre preocupado, mientras el pequeño Will se aferraba a la falda del vestido de la mujer, que negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, Robin. Sabes que es esa época del año." Murmuró mirando a su marido.

"Regina, siempre es esa época del año. Siempre hay problemas con ella. Deberías replantearte la opción que te propuse." Murmuró Robin, mirando a su esposa.

Regina se estremeció ante sus palabras, negando con la cabeza.

"No puedo arrebatarle su magia, Robin. Es parte de lo que es. Es parte de ella. Y está con ella para siempre…" Murmuró mirando el paisaje frente a ellos.

Las nubes de tormenta se movían rápido por el cielo, y eso le recordaba a una época que no podía olvidar, o que tal vez ella misma no quería. Notó entonces un pequeño agarre a su falda, viendo al pequeño Will, sonriendo levemente, agachándose para estar a su altura.

"No te preocupes, cariño. Danny está teniendo un mal día. Pero seguro que si le hacemos un pequeño pastel se alegra. ¿Quieres hacer un pastel con mamá?" Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio. "Pues vamos a la cocina."

[SQ]

Danielle apareció justo en la torre más alta del palacio, su habitación. Todo estaba desordenado, lleno de mapas y libros. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, los libros y mapas que estaban en la biblioteca aparecieron en su escritorio, mientras revolvía entre las cosas que había en un baúl a los pies de la cama. Una vez sacó todo del baúl, quitó el fondo falso, sonriendo levemente al ver el gran libro con la tapa de cuero y las letras bordadas. Tanto tiempo, y seguía igual de nuevo que cuando lo recibió de manos de su hermano mayor. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se extendiese por sus labios al recordar a Henry.

Su hermano mayor, con el que se llevaba casi trece años, hacía bastante tiempo que se había marchado del reino de su madre en dirección al reino de sus majestades, los reyes blancos. Danny no sabía por qué, y nadie le daba una explicación razonable, pero su madre parecía estar de acuerdo con la decisión. Mientras observaba el libro entre sus manos, recordó a la perfección, como si fuese ayer, el día que su hermano se marchó.

_[Flashback]_

_Una suave brisa de verano mecía la hierba de los campos que rodeaban el palacio. Un hermoso pura sangre de color negro con la crin blanca cabalgaba con el viento, mientras su joven jinete de nueve años disfrutaba del momento, respirando libertad a cada paso que daba. Un poco más alejado, un caballo color cobrizo la seguía a un ritmo más pausado, mientras su jinete observaba con una sonrisa a la muchacha a lomos del caballo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la había visto así._

_La joven Danny disfrutaba de los momentos que compartía con Eala, su caballo, un regalo especial de alguien que ella desconocía. Tras cabalgar un largo rato, detuvo poco a poco la marcha, regresando al trote junto a su maestro, sonriéndole._

" _Vamos, Emrys, cabalga conmigo." Pidió con una sonrisa al hombre, que negó divertido con la cabeza._

" _Prefiero mantener mi orgullo intacto, gracias." Dijo divertido, comenzando ambos a caminar con los caballos._

_Mientras los caballos caminaban, sus jinetes hablaban de las próximas lecciones a realizar por la joven princesa. Sin embargo, la conversación fue cortada por un sonido de trompeta, que hizo que la cabeza de Danny se girase hacia el lugar de origen de ese sonido, sonriendo feliz._

" _¡Ha vuelto!" Exclamó mirando a Emrys, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, comenzado a cabalgar con Eala de regreso al castillo, llegando a él en poco menos de diez minutos, haciendo así honor a su fama de jinete más rápido de todo el reino, justo igual que su madre._

_Cuando llegó al palacio, bajó enseguida de Eala, entregándoselo a uno de los mozos de cuadra, corriendo rauda y veloz hacia el patio del castillo, viendo ya a parte de los soldados blancos aguardando la llegada de su joven comandante. Pero cuando llegó, la realidad era muy distinta. A medida que avanzaba entre los soldados, observó a su hermano mayor, todo un hombre ya, cargando su equipaje en un carruaje con el símbolo del reino blanco, viendo como su madre se mostraba impasible ante él. Henry ni siquiera la miraba._

" _¡Henry!" Exclamó una vez atravesó a todos los soldados, corriendo hacia él._

_La cara de su hermano cambió drásticamente de la seriedad a la felicidad pura, siendo todos los presentes testigos del abrazo fraternal que ambos hermanos se dieron. La figura de la joven era pequeña comparada con el cuerpo curtido de Henry._

" _¡Has vuelto!" Exclamó de nuevo Danny, mirando a su hermano una vez se separaron. "Estás más alto y más fuerte." Dijo divertida, acariciando sus brazos, recibiendo una mirada cálida de su hermano. Fue en ese momento cuando Danny miró el carruaje. "¿Vuelves a irte?" Preguntó mirándolo. "Acabas de llegar, Henry."_

" _Debo hacerlo, Ava. Los ab- Quiero decir, el rey y la reina blanca requieren de mis servicios en su reino. Solamente serán unos días."_

_La mirada de Henry se desvió en el mismo instante en que pronunció esas palabras, mirando un instante a su madre. Pero Danny se percató de eso, y entonces supo que algo no andaba bien._

" _No vas a volver, ¿verdad?" Preguntó mirándolo, sin recibir respuesta alguna._

_En cambio, Henry se acercó al carruaje, sacando de él un cofre cuadrado y plano._

" _Iba a darte esto en tu próximo cumpleaños, pero creo que es mejor que lo tengas ya." Dijo sonriente, entregándole el cofre, notando como su madre se tensaba. Ambos sabían bien que había dentro._

_Danny observó curiosa el cofre, mirando a Henry, asintiendo con una sonrisa. "Gracias, Henry." Agradeció besando su mejilla con una sonrisa._

_Cuando besó su mejilla, Henry la abrazó con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de llorar. No quería irse, no podía dejarla sola, no cuando lo había prometido, pero debía hacerlo. Su madre, aquella a la que una vez aceptó de nuevo pese a todo su pasado, le había fallado, y él había tomado una decisión. El reino de la ex reina malvada ya no era su hogar. Su verdadero hogar era el reino de Blancanieves y David. Su familia. Pero a pesar de todo, le dolía en el alma dejar a su hermana con su madre. Pero era algo que debía hacerse._

_Danny mantuvo el abrazo todo el tiempo que Henry quiso, acariciando su espalda en una suave caricia._

" _Te quiero, Henry… Te quiero mucho…" Murmuró en su pecho, abrazándolo._

" _Yo también te quiero, Ava… Te querré siempre… Y no importa lo que pase… Siempre estaré contigo para protegerte…" Murmuró Henry besando su frente, mirándola con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que le daba cuando era una niña pequeña y conseguía hacerla reír. Esa era la sonrisa especial dedicada únicamente a su hermana, a su pequeña hermanita._

_Cuando ambos se separaron, Henry miró tras Danny, observando a Emrys, que le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Con esto, Henry besó la frente de su hermana una última vez, cerrando la puerta del carruaje una vez todas sus cosas estuvieron dentro, subiendo a su caballo, sin mirar a su madre._

" _Nos veremos pronto. Prometido." Dijo a su hermana antes de salir al galope del patio del castillo, seguido de parte de los soldados, el carruaje y los pocos soldados que quedaban. Cuando las puertas de hierro se cerraron tras la marcha de su hermano, Danny observó el cofre entre sus manos._

_[Fin del flashback]_

Esa misma noche había abierto el cofre, descubriendo un libro de cuentos apenas desgastado, pese a tener bastante tiempo, pues recordaba a su hermano llevarlo de aquí para allá cuando ella apenas contaba con tres años de edad. Miró fijamente la tapa del libro, acariciándola, levantándose, acercándose al alfeizar de su ventana, sentándose, abriendo el libro, observando las imágenes que había visto una y otra vez. Allí estaba la historia de la tierra en la que vivía. La historia de su madre, la Reina Malvada, la de Blancanieves y su príncipe, la de su tía Ruby… Todos estaban en ese libro, y eso la había ayudado a conocerlos un poco mejor. Pero siempre le quedaba la duda de uno de los protagonistas de ese libro.

Su vista se detuvo en la imagen del príncipe David sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé, en cuya mantita estaba bordado el nombre de Emma. Por mucho que buscaba entre los libros de historia, no había una sola mujer con el nombre de Emma. Y había revisado todas y cada una de las estanterías de su palacio, y del palacio del reino vecino, donde habitaba el, ahora noble, Rumpelstilskin, junto con su esposa Belle. No había rastro de esa mujer, pero eso no le había impedido que siguiese buscando. Necesitaba averiguar quién era. Tenía la sensación de que era alguien importante.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes en su puerta. Por la forma de tocar, supo enseguida de quién se trataba.

"Adelante." Dio permiso a su visitante, observando a su maestro, desviando suavemente su mirada.

Emrys jamás le reprochaba nada, ni tampoco la castigaba, pero sabía que no debía perder el control tan fácilmente de su magia.

"He venido a ver cómo estabas. Tu madre me ha comentado el incidente en su habitación. He pensado que sería prudente dejar que tú misma te calmases." Dijo tranquilamente, cerrando la puerta, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado. "¿Mejor?" Preguntó mirándola, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la joven. "Perfecto, porque es hora de nuestra práctica diaria." Dijo con intención de animarla un poco.

A Danny siempre le había fascinado el arte de la espada y el arco, siendo la mejor arquera de todo el Bosque Encantado, aunque eso no le gustase oírlo a cierto rubio que convivía en el mismo castillo. Seguramente dicha habilidad con las armas venía de familia.

La joven princesa asintió levemente, observando el libro una vez más antes de hacerlo desaparecer mágicamente, desapareciendo en una nube de humo azul, levantándose junto con su maestro, encaminándose con él a la Galería de las Espadas. Cuando llegaron, las ventanas se abrieron casi automáticamente, dejando que la joven admirase, como cada vez que entraba a esa estancia, todas las armas y armaduras que había. La sala era una habitación casi tan grande y alta como la biblioteca, con grandes ventanales adornando las paredes, intercalándose con estanterías llenas de cascos, espadas y lanzas colgadas de la pared, al igual que arcos y flechas, y varios cuadros. Pero, con total diferencia, el lugar favorito de la habitación se encontraba justo al final de la misma. Sus pasos la condujeron inmediatamente hacia allí.

Justo al final de la sala, había toda una sección dedicada a una sola persona: el Caballero Blanco. Su armadura estaba perfectamente pulida y colocada en una vitrina de cristal, junto con su espada, perfectamente conservada en una vitrina justo al lado. Danny admiraba esa armadura. Le transmitía algo que no sabía describir, algo que la hacía sentirse bien. Justo en la pared que reinaba esa sección se encontraban dos cuadros: el primero de ellos era un retrato de cuerpo entero del caballero, pero su rostro no podía distinguirse. No es que el cuadro estuviese estropeado, es que Danny nunca había podido descifrar su rostro, no sabiendo nunca el aspecto de la figura a la que idolatraba. El otro cuadro, por otra parte, mostraba el salón del castillo, lleno de gente con sus mejores galas. En dicho cuadro distinguía a la mayoría de personas, porque las conocía, eran sus amigos y su familia. Distinguía a Blancanieves y a su príncipe, distinguía a su hermano, a su madre, a su tía Ruby, a Rumpelstilskin con su esposa, a Cenicienta con su príncipe y su hija, a los siete enanitos amigos de Blancanieves, a su maestro, mucho más joven ahí. Incluso estaban Garfio y Tink. Y todos observaban con una sonrisa de orgullo una figura, cubierta por la luz del sol, siendo imposible distinguirla, mientras que su madre estaba frente a ella, mirando a esa persona con una mirada de amor infinito.

Era ese cuadro el que más preguntas formulaba en su cabeza. Todos habían conocido al Caballero Blanco, pero nadie quería contarle nada sobre él, ni siquiera Henry, que se lo contaba todo. Su contacto visual fue roto por Emrys, que chasqueó sus dedos frente a ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Otra vez mirando ese cuadro?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Me gusta. Parece que todo iba bien en esa época." Murmuró mirando una última vez el cuadro, mirando luego a su maestro, que simplemente le sonrió afable.

"Las cosas ahora también están bien. No hay muchas guerras, solamente levantamientos por parte de bandidos. Y creo que tu hermano controla muy bien esas cosas." Dijo Emrys sonriendo. "Vamos, coge tu arco y las flechas. Los objetivos están preparados en el patio de armas." Dijo caminando hacia la salida mientras Danny se acercaba a otra de las secciones de la sala, donde estaban las armas de los hombres de la familia, y las suyas.

Cuando se acercó, observó, como siempre hacía, cada uno de los sitios dedicado a cada uno de ellos. El primer sitio estaba vacío, y la placa con el nombre había sido retirada, pero no había ni una mota de polvo. Alguien se encargaba de limpiarlo cada día. El segundo sitio era el de Henry, y también estaba vacío. Su armadura y sus armas se habían ido con él hacía más de ocho años, pero el suyo también estaba limpio. El tercer sitio era el suyo, y era el más especial y delicado. En la parte superior estaba colgado su arco, perfectamente tallado y cuidado, con su nombre grabado, y justo debajo estaba colocado su carcaj. Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba era la espada que había colocada perfectamente entre dos reposaderos. La funda estaba decorada con rubíes y esmeraldas, mientras que unas líneas de zafiros imitaban las olas del mar. La empuñadura también estaba decorada con esas piedras preciosas, pero destacaba, sobre todo, dos líneas, una de rubíes y otra de zafiros, que se entrelazaban entre sí. Y justo en la parte superior, un diamante en forma de pequeño cisne con una corona.

Jamás había usado esa espada, pero siempre la admiraba con la misma reverencia. Se suponía que era un regalo, pero, de la misma forma que con su caballo, desconocía de quién era dicho regalo. Despertando de su ensoñación, cogió su arco y el carcaj, ignorando los otros tres sitios de armas, dos de ellos vacíos. Roland había dejado el palacio cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad estipulada en el reino, marchándose con los hombres leales a su padre para controlar los bosques, mientras que el pequeño Will, fruto de la unión del bandolero con su madre, todavía no tenía armas propias. El sitio de su padrastro, por otra parte, únicamente tenía su arco y sus flechas, apenas utilizadas ya.

Minutos después se unió a Emrys en el patio de las armas, ajustándose el carcaj a la espalda y arreglándose un poco la coleta, recogiéndose de nuevo el pelo para poder despejar su rostro. No hacía falta ni mirar hacia arriba para saber que su madre estaba observando desde una de las habitaciones del palacio. Siempre lo hacía, pero no sabía por qué lo hacía. La última vez que Danny se fijó en que su madre la miraba, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, y ella nunca supo por qué, aunque tampoco es que hubiese preguntado. Del mismo modo, también sabía que desde otra de las habitaciones, la de su hermanastro, su padrastro observaba sus prácticas con el arco.

Para nadie era desconocido que Danielle era una muchacha excepcional, y única. Era un espécimen perfecto, y todos lo sabían. Era la persona más poderosa que habitaba el Bosque Encantado, y todos lo sabían. Pero a pesar de saberlo, algunos no llevaban demasiado bien que una joven de diecisiete años le hubiese quitado el título de mejor arquero del reino, aunque eso a Danielle no es que le importase mucho.

Inspiró hondo mientras sacaba una flecha del carcaj, posicionándola en el arco, ajustando su visión, mientras acomodaba también su postura frente a la diana, sintiendo a Emrys justo tras ella, y sintiendo también la mirada fija de su madre. En ese momento de plena concentración, como siempre ocurría, su pelo se volvió de nuevo rubio, y sus ojos, durante un instante, se volvieron de un verde tan profundo como las hojas de los árboles, y fue entonces cuando lanzó la flecha, dando justo en el blanco.

[SQ]

Era siempre sobre esa hora cuando Emrys llevaba a Danielle a practicar con el arco al patio de armas, y era siempre sobre esa hora cuando Robin se marchaba a la habitación de Will para jugar con él, aunque en realidad ambos hacían lo mismo: observar a Danny practicar con el arco. Robin lo hacía para poder mejorar su técnica y superar a la joven. Nunca había llevado bien el hecho de que su hija, con diez años, lo venciese en el torneo que se realizó en honor al matrimonio celebrado entre ellos. Pero eso a Regina había dejado de importarle hace mucho. Puede que no lo hubiese admitido nunca, o que no lo hubiese expresado abiertamente, pero para Regina, el hecho de que su hija fuese siempre la mejor en todo era algo que la llenaba de orgullo, porque en cierta manera le recordaba a la única persona que ocuparía siempre su corazón, que, al contrario que su hija, era bastante torpe al principio en el arte de las espadas y los arcos.

Cuando observó salir a su hija de la galería y acercarse a su maestro, Regina sonrió. Con esa ropa y ese aspecto serio y sereno, Danny intimidaba bastante, sobre todo si sujetaba el arco. En momentos como ese Regina echaba de menos a la pequeña princesa que llevaba vestidos y bailaba con ella cada noche antes de dormir, causando la risa de su hijo Henry, de sus abuelos y de toda la familia que hacía tiempo había vivido bajo el mismo techo. Sí, para Regina esa época había sido su final feliz.

Mientras recordaba, observó a su hija colocarse frente a una de las dianas, viendo su posición, sonriendo levemente. La misma posición que la propia Blancanieves le había enseñado cuando estaba aprendiendo con el arco. Fue entonces, después de que ese pensamiento cruzase su mente, que ocurrió. En pleno momento de concentración de su hija, su pelo cambio a rubio, y sus ojos, color miel en ese instante, comenzaron a cambiar. Y fue cuando el mundo se detuvo, como cada día. Fue en ese momento cuando todos los presentes en el patio, y todos aquellos que observaban desde las ventanas del palacio a la joven, aguantaron la respiración y las lágrimas. Porque en ese momento, en ese mismo instante, la joven que estaba lanzando la flecha era el vivo retrato de su madre, era el vivo retrato del amado Caballero Blanco. Sí, en ese mismo instante, la princesa Danielle era su majestad, la reina Emma Swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No era difícil averiguar que la pequeña Danielle era hija de nuestras dos chicas favoritas :).
> 
> Según he establecido en una línea temporal, Danny debería haber nacido cuando Henry tenía 13 años, y se marchó cuando ella tenía 9, por lo que Henry contaba con 20 años cuando se marchó con sus abuelos. No sé cuál era la mayoría de edad en la Edad Media (ya que supongo que el Mundo de los Cuentos se ambienta en esa época), aunque siendo Henry de la realeza, su contacto con las armas y el ejército habría sido frecuente.
> 
> Como bien he dicho antes, la historia se centrará principalmente en la época actual, pero antes de llegar allí, nadaremos un poquito en las aguas del futuro.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y nos leemos en el siguiente!


	2. Enemigo en casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora: ¡Hola de nuevo! Una semanita más tarde volvemos a estar aquí.
> 
> En este capítulo hacen su aparición unos cuantos personajes más muy cercanos a la protagonista. Debo decir que, como comencé a escribir esta historia cuando terminó la tercera temporada, más o menos, el personaje de Garfio no aparece como un personaje negativo. Me gusta como amigo de Emma, pero no como su pareja. Por eso aquí cumple su función de “tío guay muy amante del maquillaje” xD. También decir que un par de nombres aparecen en su versión inglesa y no en su versión española porque no me terminan de gustar, como es el caso de Campanilla, que aquí aparece con el nombre de Tink. Espero así que no os mareéis mucho al leer, viendo que hay personajes con sus nombres de la versión española y otros con sus nombres de la versión inglesa. Todo es cuestión de estética por mi parte.
> 
> Aclarar también que el castillo/palacio donde se desarrolla la acción no es el palacio de Regina que se observa en la serie, sino otro castillo al que la parejita feliz se mudó para vivir su amor. No es un dato importante, pero simplemente para que lo sepáis. Creo que ya no me dejo nada para explicar…
> 
> Seguramente actualice todos los domingos dado que es más fácil para mí que actualizar en mitad de la semana. Y aludo de nuevo a mi perfeccionismo ortográfico y narrativo. Soy humana, y aunque me leo el capítulo varias veces para comprobar si se me ha colado algún error o falta, tal vez todavía quede alguna faltilla perdida por ahí. En cualquier caso, y como dije en el primer capítulo, avisad de los errores y los corregiré en cuanto pueda.
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia – excepto Danielle (la protagonista) y Will (el hijo de Regina y Robin), que ambos son invención propia – pertenecen a sus creadores, y yo únicamente los tomo prestados un ratito para poder alimentar a mi musa.
> 
> Ahora sí, ¡a disfrutar!

Cuando la primera flecha dio justo en el blanco de la diana, la siguieron una docena más, cada una dirigida a las demás dianas que había en el patio, dando a todas justo en el centro. Danny en ese momento recuperó su postura normal, mirando satisfecha su trabajo, aunque no duró mucho, puesto que una flecha pasó volando su mejilla, haciéndole un pequeño corte, mirando en la dirección en la que había venido, observando uno de los soldados de su madre, mirando a Emrys. Un ejercicio sorpresa, como no.

Retomó de nuevo su postura de ataque, tensando la cuerda del arco, lanzando su primera flecha, dando justo en la diana de madera que el soldado había sacado después de disparar la flecha. Después de eso, una lluvia de flechas comenzó a caer sobre la figura de la princesa, esquivándolas todas con una agilidad impresionante, regresando el ataque a las dianas de madera que cada uno de los soldados sacaba tras el lanzamiento de su flecha, disparando la última a uno de los soldados que estaba justo en el balcón de la habitación de su madre, sonriendo otra vez satisfecha al escuchar el aplauso de los soldados y de su propio maestro.

“Bien hecho. Siempre hay que estar preparado para un ataque sorpresa.” Dijo Emrys, acercándose a ella, fijándose en el corte de su mejilla. “Hmm… Habrá que curar ese corte. A tu madre no le gusta que nuestros entrenamientos te dejen cicatrices.” Dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero Danny negó con la cabeza.

“Se curará sola. Déjala.” Dijo colocándose el arco a la espalda, recuperando las flechas de las dianas que había en el patio, notando la presencia de su madre, que había caminado sigilosamente desde la salida de la Galería de las Espadas hasta el patio, mientras Emrys se marchaba, dejando un momento a solas para madre e hija.

“Lo has hecho muy bien, como siempre, cielo.” Dijo la reina con una leve sonrisa, esperando a que su hija se girase.

“Gracias, su majestad.” Murmuró mientras recogía las flechas, sin girarse.

No tenía ganas de hablar con ella ahora, no después del incidente de esa mañana. Pero Regina era insistente y cabezota, algo que había perfeccionado en sus años junto al Caballero Blanco, así que se acercó a su hija, tomando suavemente su hombro, girándola para verla, viendo sus ojos de nuevo de color miel y su cabello de nuevo castaño, como cada día, fijándose en su mejilla, en el corte que tenía.

“No lo hagas. No quiero tu magia.” Murmuró Danny apartándola de ella, sin fijarse en la mirada de su madre, a la que cada vez más le dolía el rechazo y el odio que su propia hija le profesaba.

“Podría infectarse.” Murmuró en un último intento de hablar con ella sin tener que acabar gritándose la una a la otra.

“Es solamente un corte. No voy a morir desangrada, madre.” Replicó la joven.

La reina no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues un silbido agudo comenzó a escucharse en el ambiente, levantando ambas las cabezas, sin ver a nada o a nadie, aunque Danny sabía perfectamente que implicaba ese sonido.

“¡Garfio está aquí!” Exclamó sonriendo, viendo como el navío del pirata aparecía de entre las nubes, volando por el aire, rodeado de un pequeño brillo verde. “¡Y viene con Tink!” Tras estas palabras, Danny salió disparada hacia el puerto cercano al palacio, donde estaba segura que Garfio atracaría. Al ver a su hija, Regina decidió seguirla, pues sabía lo que conllevaban las visitas de Garfio y Tink a su hija. Significaban que un nuevo año estaba cercano a cumplirse.

[SQ]

Danny corrió todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían, observando el barco volar cada vez más bajo, acercándose poco a poco al agua, donde aterrizó con suavidad, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el puerto. Para el momento en que Danny hubo llegado al embarcadero, el barco estaba tan solo a unos metros de distancia. Cuando hubo atracado, una mujer rubia ataviada con su típico vestido verde de hada bajó del barco casi sin esperar a la pasarela, abrazando con fuerza a la que era su protegida, siendo recibida con la misma efusividad por parte de Danny.

“¡Danielle!” Exclamó con alegría Tink abrazándola, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Había pasado casi un año desde su última visita junto con Garfio, y su protegida y amiga había crecido una barbaridad. Más alta y más hermosa, y cada vez con más rasgos de su madre.

“¡Tink! ¡Te he echado de menos!” Exclamó la joven, abrazando a la joven hada, que irradiaba un pequeño brillo verde de su cuerpo en tamaño adulto, indicando así la magia que poseía.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron con una sonrisa. Para Danny, Tink no había cambiado en absoluto. Orejas picudas, ojos azules con toques de agua marina, pelo rubio colocado en un recogido que le favorecía el rostro de niña que todavía conservaba, y un cuerpo que apenas envejecía. Era la misma hada que, según sus amigos y familia, había estado presente en su nacimiento, la misma que había sido asignada como su hada madrina, la misma que se había convertido en su amiga cuando más sola había estado. Sí, Tink no había cambiado con los años, a diferencia de ella, que cada año se hacía más mayor, más cerca de la madurez, de la edad adulta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las pisadas fuertes de unas botas resonaron en la pasarela, viendo por encima del hombro de Tink a otra de las personas importantes de su vida. El capitán Garfio esperaba su turno para ser recibido con una sonrisa pícara, siendo correspondido con una sonrisa brillante de la princesa, que se separó de Tink y fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

“Hola, su alteza real.” Saludó el joven pirata con diversión, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

“Oh, cállate, capitán.” Respondió Danny con diversión, abrazándolo.

Mientras el reencuentro se llevaba a cabo, Regina llegó al puerto, viendo a sus amigos, o ex amigos, pues todavía no tenía muy claro como estaban las relaciones entre ellos, ser recibidos por su hija, que los amaba con locura. Tink fue la que se percató primero de su presencia, sin acercarse, dedicándole una leve sonrisa amable, viendo luego a Garfio con Danny, que se acercaban a ella, hablando.

“Dime qué me has traído esta vez.” Pidió Danny con una sonrisa brillante.

“¿Traerte algo? ¿Por qué debería haberte traído algo, pequeña princesa?” Preguntó Garfio con diversión, mirando durante un breve instante a Regina, dándole una leve inclinación de cabeza.

“Venga, capitán, no gastes bromas. Sabes que dentro de una semana es mi cumpleaños. Siempre que vienes me traes un regalo.” Dijo Danny mirando entre Garfio y Tink, que no dejaban de sonreír al verla tan emocionada, pues pocas veces estaba así. Casi nunca, mejor dicho.

Tras la insistencia de la joven, Garfio decidió dejar la “farsa”.

“Está bien, está bien.” Se rindió con una sonrisa divertida, sacando una pequeña caja de su gabardina de cuero.

La caja era de madera pintada de verde esmeralda, con el emblema de un cisne con una corona dorados en la tapa, entregándosela a Danny.

“Felicidades por adelantado, Danielle.” Felicitó Garfio con una sonrisa, mientras la joven observaba la caja.

Tenía el mismo emblema que la empuñadura de su espada, cosa que únicamente aumentó su curiosidad, abriéndola, observando dentro un colgante, un colgante de oro con un cisne. Casi con vehemencia, lo sacó de la caja, observándolo con asombro. Era absolutamente precioso.

La reacción de Danny no tenía comparación con la de su madre, a la que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver el colgante que tenía su hija en la mano. Conocía bien ese colgante, o al menos la copia original. La persona que ocupaba su corazón, su Emma, había llevado ese colgante siempre, era como su amuleto de la suerte, a pesar de tener su propia historia dolorosa. Emma jamás se había quitado ese colgante, llevándolo incluso el día de su muerte. Y ahora, justo frente a ella, su hija tenía una réplica de oro en su mano, y Regina no podía dejar de pensar que, en cierta manera, Emma seguía junto a su hija a cada paso que daba.

Tink, al igual que antes, fue la única que se percató de lo que le estaba pasando a la reina, pues se acercó a ella preocupada.

“Regina, ¿estás bien?” Preguntó mirándola.

Ella sabía que no estaba bien, pero Garfio únicamente estaba siguiendo las órdenes de la que alguna vez fue la mujer a la que amó. Emma fue inteligente en el aspecto de no dejar nunca a su hija desamparada, a pesar de todos los intentos de Regina de intentar que el Caballero Blanco desapareciese de la mente de su hija. La reina ni siquiera respondió, dado que no pudo, pues la voz de su hija inundó el aire.

“¿Vais a quedaros hasta la fiesta?” Preguntó esperanzada la joven, mirándolos a ambos.

“Por supuesto, querida. Estamos ansiosos de ver a los posibles pretendientes que tu madre ha escogido para ti.” El pronunciar esas palabras fue un error por parte de Garfio, pues al momento en que las hubo pronunciado, Danielle se tensó, guardando el colgante en la caja, mirando fijamente a Regina, que ni se atrevió a mirarla, pues sabía perfectamente que mirada tenía su hija en su rostro.

Para intentar aligerar el ambiente, Tink se acercó a su protegida, sonriéndole.

“¿Qué te parece si me enseñas a Eala? Seguro que se ha convertido en todo un semental pura sangre.” Dijo sonriendo la joven hada, desapareciendo en una nube de humo azul junto a la joven princesa, dejando al pirata y a la reina a solas.

“Lo siento, majestad.” Garfio murmuró una disculpa una vez se quedaron solos.

“No te preocupes. Hoy ha sido un día difícil para ella.” Murmuró Regina.

“¿Magia otra vez?” Preguntó Garfio preocupado.

En realidad a todos los allegados de la princesa les preocupaba la gran cantidad de poder que esa joven tenía en su interior. Todos confiaban en su maestro, en Emrys, pero seguía siendo un gran poder para una muchacha tan joven. La reina asintió con suavidad, encaminándose hacia el castillo, seguida del pirata.

“Ha vuelto a descontrolarse, y mi esposo ha sugerido que atemos su magia para evitar desastres.” Explicó en un susurro, mientras que la expresión de Garfio se endurecía.

“No puedes hacer eso.” Replicó mirándola. “No es lo que ella hubiese querido. Emma habría deseado que su hija pudiese disfrutar de su magia sin tener que vivir lo que todos vivimos en el pasado.” Dijo mirando a la reina, que lo miró con dureza.

“Emma ya no está aquí, Killian. Dejó de estarlo hace mucho tiempo. Y yo no puedo controlar a Danielle. A veces ni siquiera Emrys puede.” Susurró la reina con tono de derrota.

“Así que vas a hacerle caso a un bandolero que se supone que es tu verdadero amor. ¿Qué opina tu hijo de todo esto? ¿O sus abuelos? ¿Acaso David sabe que vas a arrebatarle la magia a su nieta? ¿Está Blanca de acuerdo con eso?” Las preguntas del joven capitán estaban enfadando a Regina cada vez más, haciendo que explotase.

“¡Ella es mi hija! Emma ha muerto, no está aquí. Se fue hace años, y me dejó. Me dejó sola, con una niña que cada día preguntaba por su madre y que cada noche tenía pesadillas por culpa de los últimos recuerdos sobre ella. Nadie más que yo sufre la pérdida de Emma, pero todos necesitamos seguir adelante…” El tono de la reina fue bajando de volumen a medida que hablaba, caminando hacia el castillo.

“Y tú te estás rindiendo, Regina…” Respondió Garfio mirándola. “Tú nunca te rindes. En eso ambas os parecíais. Jamás os rendíais. Incluso cuando la situación no estaba a vuestro favor.” El pirata miró a la reina fijamente.

Ahora ninguno era pirata y reina, sino dos viejos amigos que habían sufrido la pérdida de una persona importante para ellos.

“Emma no hubiese querido nada de esto, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado. Deja que sea libre, Regina. Libérala de la carga que ella misma se ha autoimpuesto.” Dicho esto, el pirata se alejó de la reina, que simplemente desapareció en una nube de humo morado. Necesitaba estar sola.

[SQ]

_{Una semana más tarde…}_

Esa tarde era una de las más ajetreadas del palacio. Los sirvientes iban de aquí para allá ultimando los detalles para la fiesta, mientras que los soldados se preparaban para sus horas de guardia y los invitados comenzaban a llegar. Ese día era el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Danielle, pero también se celebraba otra fiesta, una fiesta sobre la que nadie hablaba apenas delante de la princesa, puesto que sabrían la curiosidad que suscitaría, ya que, el mismo día del nacimiento de la princesa, se celebraba el aniversario del nacimiento y la muerte del Salvador, del Caballero Blanco. Danny no conocía este detalle. No sabía que ella y su más adorado caballero compartían fecha de nacimiento, ni tampoco que ese mismo día hacía once años que el Salvador había muerto. No, era algo que Danny no merecía saber. Al menos, no todavía.

Esa misma princesa protagonista estaba en su habitación, mirando por la ventana, mientras un hermoso vestido granate esperaba en la cama. No tenía ganas de bajar al salón a disfrutar de su propia fiesta. Danny apoyó su cabeza en el marco de la ventana, observando el paisaje. Había comenzado a anochecer hacía relativamente poco, y el palacio comenzaba a llenarse de invitados. Suspiró profundamente. Odiaba su cumpleaños. Era el día en que más sola se sentía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve golpe en la puerta, mirando en esa dirección.

“Adelante…” Murmuró suavemente, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a la ventana.

En ese momento, Regina accedió a la habitación de su hija, observándola fijamente mientras cerraba la puerta. En esos momentos, su hija era la criatura más bella de todo el mundo. Su pelo ondulado, de color castaño oscuro esta vez, estaba arreglado en un perfecto recogido en forma de cola alta, despejando su rostro, que estaba embarcado por dos simples mechas que caían a cada lado de su frente, encuadrando su mirada azulada. Desde la llegada de Garfio y Tink a palacio, Danny había podido controlar mejor su magia y sus sentimientos, pero su pelo se había oscurecido respecto al color que llevaba la mayoría de los días, y sus ojos, siempre de color miel, habían tomado un tono azulado. Ella misma había aprendido a diferenciar que significaba cada color de pelo y cada color de ojos en su hija, pero desconocía el significado emocional de esta combinación.

“Deberías comenzar a vestirse, pronto vas a tener que bajar.” Dijo con voz suave, acercándose a la cama, observando el vestido.

Su hija adoraba los vestidos cuando era pequeña. Tenía de todos los colores, le gustaba ponerse uno diferente cada día, únicamente para escuchar de labios de su madre lo hermosa que estaba. Pero su hija había crecido, y los vestidos habían dejado de estar dentro de sus planes.

“Dame un poco más de tiempo, por favor…” Pidió Danny sin mirarla, mirando por la ventana, sin observar como Regina asentía levemente, marchándose sin decir nada. Sabía que era imposible, pero la reina podría asegurar que a su hija no le gustaban sus propios cumpleaños debido al aniversario de la muerte del Salvador.

Cuando su madre se marchó, Danny miró el vestido, levantándose del alfeizar de la ventana, acercándose a la cama, observando la prenda, regalo de su madre por su dieciocho cumpleaños. Se sentó al lado del vestido, mirando a la nada, sin saber qué hacer. Debía bajar, por supuesto, pero no estaba preparada. No se sentía preparada para ello. Con un nuevo suspiro, se levantó, tomando el vestido entre sus manos.

“Un buen caballero nunca se acobarda ante una batalla.”

[SQ]

El salón principal del palacio estaba decorado de acuerdo a la ocasión. Había mesas por doquier llenas de alimento, y los sirvientes se paseaban con bandejas de comida y bebida. La mayoría de invitados había llegado y Regina estaba saludándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos. En un rincón de la habitación se encontraban Garfio, vestido milagrosamente con un traje elegante de color negro con detalles en plata y no con su atuendo de pirata, a petición de Danny, por supuesto, para evitar peleas con su madre, y Tink, vestida con uno de los vestidos que Regina le había prestado para la ocasión, de color verde, por supuesto. Mientras la pareja hablaba, el murmullo que había por el salón acompañado por la música se vio interrumpido por el golpe en el suelo del bastón del chambelán, que anuncio la llegada de los últimos invitados.

“Sus altezas reales, la reina Blancanieves y el rey David, soberanos del reino Blanco.”

La pareja hizo su aparición por la gran puerta del salón, caminando hacia Regina, que observaba fijamente tras ellos, pues tras el anuncio de Blanca y David, el chambelán anunció la llegada de otro invitado real, la llegada de su hijo, al que no veía desde hacía nueve años.

“Su alteza real, el príncipe Henry, heredero al trono del reino Blanco.”

Un apuesto hombre adulto apareció por la gran puerta principal, luciendo sus mejores galas, como su abuelo, caminando con paso firme en la misma dirección que sus abuelos, acercándose a la que una vez consideró su madre.

“Sus altezas.” Saludó con voz grave y cortésmente a su madre adoptiva y a su esposo, realizando una reverencia.

“Hola, Henry.” Saludó Regina con una leve sonrisa, pero únicamente recibió silencio, pues su hijo pronto se marchó a buscar a su padre Baelfire, o Neal, como era conocido en un mundo anterior.

Blanca y David se fijaron en la mirada de dolor y rechazo de Regina, pero no dijeron nada, puesto que las trompetas comenzaron a sonar, abriéndose las puertas de nuevo, anunciando la llegada de la protagonista de la noche.

“Su alteza real, la princesa Danielle, heredera del reino Oscuro.”

Todos esperaban ansiosos ver aparecer a la joven, que poco a poco hizo acto de presencia, dejando a todos deslumbrados. El traje que Regina le había regalado a su hija la favorecía más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Era una autentica princesa. El salón se quedó en silencio, y Danny comenzó a sentirse incomoda, hasta que lo vio. Una figura alta apareció de entre la multitud, y no pudo evitar correr hacia él, abrazando con fuerza a su hermano. Su hermano Henry había vuelto, como cada año hacía, por su cumpleaños. Con casi treinta años, Henry era el hombre más apuesto de todo el reino, pero para ella siempre sería su hermano mayor, el que le contaba cuentos antes de dormir.

“Estás preciosa, Ava…” Murmuró el príncipe en su pelo, abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza.

“Has venido…” Susurró en respuesta la joven.

“Cómo cada año. Esa fue nuestra promesa.” Ava solamente pudo asentir, separándose de su hermano con una sonrisa, mientras la música comenzaba a sonar de nuevo y todo regresaba a la normalidad.

Una vez se separó de su hermano, se acercó a su madre, que la abrazó suavemente, apenas durando cinco segundos el abrazo, y a su padrastro, que con una sonrisa le ofreció una copa con un líquido dorado en su interior, suponiendo que era sidra, la favorita de su madre.

“Feliz cumpleaños, Danielle. Espero que disfrutes de la fiesta que tu madre ha preparado para ti.” Dijo Robin con una sonrisa falsamente sincera.

Ninguno de los dos era del agrado del otro, pero intentaban llevarse bien por Regina, aunque Danny había desistido en ello desde hacía años. La joven princesa le devolvió la sonrisa y bebió de su copa casi de un solo trago debido a los nervios, dejándola encima de una de las mesas, preparándose para la avalancha de felicitaciones de gente que en su mayoría desconocía, suspirando. _Qué comience la función_.

Tras saludar casi a la mitad de invitados, Danielle fue llevada, o más bien arrastrada, por su hermano frente a los reyes blancos, que se inclinaron ante ella, en lugar de al contrario, cosa que le pareció bastante extraño a la joven, que no dijo nada.

“Estás absolutamente preciosa, Danielle.” Dijo Blanca con una sonrisa, mirando a su nieta, aunque ésta no lo supiese.

“Gracias, majestad.” Agradeció Danny cortésmente.

Henry se fijó entonces en la figura de su hermana. Estaba bastante tensa. En eso se parecía a su madre, no le gustaba que la atención estuviese sobre ella.

“Vamos a bailar, Danny.” Dijo Henry con una sonrisa, tomando a su hermana de la mano, llevándola al centro del salón, donde varias parejas estaban bailando, dándole una vuelta con una sonrisa, comenzando a bailar ambos al ritmo de la música, justo como habían aprendido de pequeños.

A medida que bailaban, el resto de las parejas dejaron de hacerlo, puesto que toda la atención se centró en la pareja de hermanos, que se miraban el uno al otro con un amor fraternal infinito y envidiable.

“Te has hecho toda una mujer.” Dijo Henry con una sonrisa, admirando la belleza de su hermana. Una mezcla perfecta entre sus dos madres.

“Y tú empiezas a parecerte al capitán con esa barbita de cinco días.” Dijo divertida, acariciando un instante su mejilla.

Henry se río entre dientes, acariciándose durante un instante su barba rasposa, tomando instantes después la mano de su hermana. “Bueno, digamos que he venido justo de tiempo al baile. Pero no le digas nada a mamá, sabes cómo se pone con el tema de la puntualidad.” Bromeó divertido el príncipe, bailando con su hermana, que simplemente se río ante su broma.

Continuaron bailando largo rato, hablando de todo lo que se habían perdido de la vida del otro, hasta que finalmente sucedió. Cuando su hermano le dio una vuelta, la mirada de Danny falló por un breve instante, tambaleándose levemente, siendo cogida por su hermano, que la observó preocupado.

“¿Danny? “ Preguntó Henry con preocupación.

“Henry…” Murmuró mientras notaba la habitación darle vueltas.

Ella simplemente notaba los cambios en sus sentidos de percepción, mareándose, pero el resto se percató de su cambio físico, puesto que su pelo castaño oscuro comenzó a volverse gris, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a blanquearse. Esos cambios en su aspecto alertaron tanto a su madre como a Emrys, además de al resto de invitados, siendo Emrys el primero en llegar, observando a Danny caer desmayada en brazos de Henry, alejando a Regina de ella.

“No te acerques. Posees magia en tu cuerpo, podría afectarte.” Murmuró mirando a la reina, sin tocar él tampoco a la joven, indicando a Henry que la cogiese en brazos y la llevase a su habitación, abandonando la fiesta.

[SQ]

Henry entró en silencio a la habitación de su hermana, seguido de Emrys, dejándola suavemente en la cama, observándola preocupado. Su pelo se había vuelto plateado, y sus ojos, ahora cerrados, habían tomado un color cercano al hielo, alertando a toda la familia. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando, y no es que Emrys dijese nada.

“Necesito que me dejes a solas con ella.” Murmuró Emrys sin mirar a Henry, con su mirada fija en la princesa, mientras notaba como el joven salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con cautela, casi con miedo incluso, Emrys se acercó a Danny, extendiendo una mano hacia el cuerpo de la princesa, notándolo enseguida.

“Magia negra…” Murmuró.

Pronto el hombre comenzó a mover su mano por encima del cuerpo de la joven, notando como la oscuridad se extendía por su cuerpo a una velocidad de infarto. Eso no era nada bueno para una persona tan poderosa como Danny. Frotó entonces sus dedos contra su palma, cubriendo a la princesa de un pequeño escudo, que retrasaría los efectos de propagación, saliendo rápido de la habitación, regresando al salón de baile, donde un murmullo se extendía por doquier ante lo ocurrido. Ese murmullo se fue apagando cuando vieron al maestro de la joven aparecer de nuevo por las puertas de entrada, que se acercó con diligencia al sirviente que se encargaba de la mesa de las bebidas. Una sola mirada bastó para que el pobre hombre contestase a todas las preguntas.

“Necesito saber si la princesa ha bebido algo de esta mesa.” Exigió, mirando al sirviente.

“N-no, s-señor. Su alteza no se ha acercado ni a esta mesa ni a la de la comida. Es más, he oído decir a su majestad, la reina Blanca, que apenas había comido o bebido nada.” Respondió rápidamente el joven sirviente, viendo como los ojos de Emrys se oscurecían cada vez más. Eso no era buena señal.

“Emrys, ¿qué ocurre?” Preguntó Henry acercándose. “¿Cómo está Danny?” Preguntó de nuevo, pero no recibió respuesta a sus preguntas, sino una pregunta.

“¿Sabes si tu hermana ha bebido algo?” Preguntó Emrys a Henry, dejando al joven algo parado por la pregunta repentina.

“No lo sé. No ha bebido nada cuando estaba conmigo. La única vez que la he visto beber algo ha sido…” Pero el joven príncipe no terminó la frase, pues sus ojos se dirigieron enseguida hacia el marido de su madre, que los miraba fijamente.

Esa mirada bastó a Emrys para agitar su brazo, lanzándolo contra la pared, atrapándolo allí. Esa acción causo tanto asombró como algo de miedo entre los invitados, pero nada comparado con la furia que salió de Regina al ver al maestro de su hija tratar así a su marido.

“¡Emrys!” Bramó la reina, mirando al hombre con furia, pero eso no lo amedrentó, sino que hizo que se acercase más a Robin, que rehusaba mirarle.

“Has sido tú, ¿verdad?” Siseó Emrys al ex bandolero, que no dejaba de forcejear.

“No sé de qué me hablas, viejo.” Respondió Robin, sin mirarlo.

Mientras esta escena se desarrollaba, los guardias, por orden de Henry, se encargaron de sacar a los invitados del salón. No querían que hubiese espectadores de lo que iba a ser una autentica pelea familiar. Una vez todos fuera, las puertas del salón se cerraron, quedando dentro Blanca, David, Henry, Garfio, Tink, Regina, Emrys y Robin. Nadie decía nada, la mayoría de ellos observando a Robin, que no dejaba de forcejear.

“Robin, ¿qué está diciendo Emrys? ¿A qué se refiere?” Preguntó Regina a su marido, que siguió sin responder, aunque no hizo falta, pues Emrys lo hizo por él.

“Robin Hood ha envenenado a Danielle.” Declaró mirando a los presentes. “Y lo ha hecho de la forma más vil posible. Ha intentado anular sus poderes.”

Los ojos de Regina se quedaron fijos en la figura de Emrys, asimilando lo que estaba diciendo, mientras los demás miraban al ex bandolero, que, en un intento por evitar la furia de la reina, intentó justificarse.

“Regina, amor mío, lo hice por nosotros, por nuestro hijo. Danielle es un peligro con tanta magia. A veces no sabemos si la controla o si es la propia magia la que la controla a ella. Sin magia, todos hubiésemos sido una familia feliz.” Dijo el rubio a su esposa, cuyo cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más, en un intento de controlarse.

“Te dije… Que no iba a atar los poderes de mi hija. Son parte de ella. Te lo dije.” Las palabras de Regina eran apenas murmullos, pues todavía intentaba serenarse. Pero lo peor estaba por venir.

“Su magia no ha sido anulada ni atada, Regina.” Dijo Emrys, mirándola, soltando finalmente a Robin, que cayó al suelo, siendo recogido por un brazo por Henry y por otro por Garfio, que lo sujetaron para evitar que se escapase. Ahora todos miraban a Emrys.

“Ha sido corrompida. Lo que sea que Danielle se ha bebido ha oscurecido su corazón casi en segundos.” Dijo Emrys. “Dudo mucho que él haya sido el artífice de dicha bebida.” Murmuró luego, mirando a Robin.

“¿Qué le va a pasar a Danny?” Preguntó Blanca, preocupada por su nieta.

“¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. Si no sé qué brebaje se ha tomado no puedo crear el antídoto.” Explicó el Emrys.

“¿Va a morir?” Preguntó Garfio, sujetando todavía a Robin.

“No lo sé.” Respondió de nuevo Emrys.

“¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?” Preguntó David.

“¿Ahora? Ahora únicamente podemos esperar.” Sentenció Emrys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre completo de Danielle es Danielle Ava Swan-Mills, para quien se pregunte que apellido va primero ;)
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y nos leemos en el siguiente!


	3. Cor Tenebrarum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡Hola otra vez! Volvemos otro domingo más con un nuevo capítulo. 
> 
> Esta vez no me enrollo mucho. ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo!
> 
> Disclaimer: En los capítulos 1 y 2.

Habían pasado más de tres noches desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Danny, y la princesa seguía igual. Regina había ordenado que Robin fuera llevado al bosque, con sus hombres y su hijo Roland, siendo vigilado por los soldados reales, evitando así que estuviese en el castillo, cerca de Danny. El hijo común de ambos, Will, acompañó a su padre, para evitar así que sospechase que algo iba mal. La seguridad se había reforzado, nadie entraba ni salía sin que Regina ni Emrys lo supiesen, y todos se turnaban para cuidar de la princesa, aunque por las noches la única que la cuidaba era Regina.

Emrys había protegido el cuerpo de la princesa con un pequeño escudo para evitar que la oscuridad siguiese corrompiéndola, por lo que Regina podía acercarse a su hija sin miedo ni temor. Esa misma noche, la cuarta desde que Danny se había desmayado, Regina estaba en vela, cuidando del sueño de su hija. Su pelo seguía plateado, y sus ojos cerrados. Su rostro no era sereno en absoluto, sino más bien parecía que la joven estaba librando una auténtica batalla, pues de vez en cuando un gemido de dolor o un jadeo escapaba de sus labios, sin despertarse. Parecía que las pesadillas habían vuelto a la mente de la joven.

Regina tomaba su mano, mirándola preocupada. Desde que había nacido, había protegido a su pequeña de todo mal posible. Era su bien más preciado, junto a Emma y Henry. Esa era su familia, era su final feliz. Ava, su pequeña Ava, iluminaba su día de la misma manera que su madre y su hermano, y Regina no podía ser más feliz. La había bañado desde que era un pequeño bebé, la había cuidado en cada fiebre y resfriado, la había cantado nanas para dormirse, e incluso había dormido noches con su pequeña para protegerla de los monstruos de la oscuridad. Y ahora, esa misma oscuridad aparecía de nuevo para arrebatarle a su pequeña Ava. Aunque tal vez esa oscuridad jamás se había ido, sino que siempre había estado en el corazón de Danny. Una oscuridad camuflada en el odio que la princesa sentía hacia su madre desde que tenía ocho años. No podía dejar de pensar que de verdad los villanos no tenían finales felices.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió un apretón en su mano, dirigiendo rápidamente su mirada al rostro de su hija, que cada vez parecía sufrir más.

“¿Danny?” Preguntó con esperanza en su voz. “Cielo, por favor, necesito que despiertes.”

Pero no despertó, sino que, a cambio, recibió un susurro.

“Emma…” La ronca voz de Danny ocupó todo el espacio de la habitación, mientras los ojos de Regina se abrían ante la sorpresa.

 _No puede ser._ Pero no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo, pues seguido del nombre de su amor surgió un grito desgarrador de la garganta de su hija, mientras se rompía el escudo creado por Emrys, abriéndose sus ojos, completamente del color del hielo.

“Mamá…” La mirada de Danny se dirigió a Regina, que estaba paralizada, sin saber qué hacer. Su hija la miraba con agonía y miedo, pidiendo ayuda sin hacerlo, y Regina no sabía qué hacer, mientras la oscuridad tomaba el cuarto.

Pero la situación cambió complemente en menos de un minuto. Todos en el castillo habían escuchado el grito, y pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a Emrys, Tink, David, Blanca, Garfio y Henry, que observaron a Regina impasible en la cama, mientras el cuerpo de Danny era rodeado lentamente por la oscuridad. Emrys no tardó en actuar, acercándose a su pupila, tomando con fuerza su mano.

“Danny, mírame.” Le pidió, conectando sus ojos con los de su alumna. “¡Tienes que luchar! ¡Debes luchar!” Los ojos de Danny comenzaron a oscurecerse, alertando a Emrys, que rápidamente tomó a Regina del brazo. “¡Regina, tráela de vuelta! ¡Te necesita!” La reina observó entonces a su hija, cuyos ojos oscilaban entre azul hielo y negro.

La estaba perdiendo.

Con cautela, se acercó a ella, tomando con fuerza su mano. “Danielle…” La llamó suavemente, casi con miedo. Miedo de perderla, miedo de fallarle. “Por favor, Danielle… Lucha… No te dejes caer…” Acercó su mano con cautela a su pelo, todavía plata, acariciándolo, como cuando era niña y le cantaba antes de dormir. “Ava… Sé que puedes oírme, cariño… Sé que estás ahí… Mi pequeña princesa sigue ahí dentro, esperando para brillar como siempre ha hecho. Mi pequeña hada brillante está esperando para despertar… Por favor, Danielle… No te apagues… No dejes que esa luz brillante se apague nunca…” Murmuró besando con cariño su frente.

Fue ese beso lo que cambió todo. Cuando los labios rojos de Regina hicieron contacto con la piel de la frente de Danny, sus ojos se cerraron por la calidez del tacto, y pronto su cuerpo empezó a brillar lentamente, como si de un hada se tratase, provocando que la oscuridad que estaba rodeándola se alejase de ella como de las llamas, desapareciendo por una de las ventanas, pero nadie se dio cuenta, pues todos observaban a la joven, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a recuperar su aspecto. Su pelo comenzó a oscurecerse hasta volverse castaño, su piel recuperó su tono oliva, y sus ojos recobraron su tono miel.

Regina observaba a su hija expectante. El efecto de su beso en el cuerpo de su hija le dio esperanzas de que tal vez el odio de Danny hacia ella únicamente era una fachada, y en realidad su hija la amaba tanto como ella. Pronto los ojos de madre e hija conectaron, y lo que Regina vio en ellos le quitó el poco aliento que todavía conservaba. Durante un instante, un solo instante, los ojos miel se volvieron verdes, y en ellos Regina vio el mismo amor que había visto en los ojos de Emma desde el día en que se confesaron sus sentimientos, desde el día en que había sido completamente feliz. Regina no sabía que decir. Fue un momento efímero, puesto que los ojos de Danny recobraron ese color miel, pero las palabras que dijo provocaron que la reina llorase de puro amor.

“Gracias, mamá…” Murmuró con voz cansada la princesa antes de caer en un profundo sueño, dejando la habitación en un silencio únicamente roto por las lágrimas de Regina, mientras los demás observaban la escena.

[SQ]

A la mañana siguiente, el pequeño grupo se reunió en la Galería de las Espadas, convocados por Emrys, quien desde que la princesa había despertado no había dejado de inspeccionar su cuerpo y su magia en busca de rastros de magia negra. En la Galería nadie decía nada, y ninguno estaba cerca de nadie, cada uno sentado en una parte de la gran mesa que ahora ocupaba la gigantesca habitación. El silencio sepulcral fue interrumpido cuando una de las puertas se abrió, dando paso a Emrys, que observó a todos con rostro serio, cosa que indicaba que las noticias que traía no eran nada buenas.

Regina fue la primera en centrar su atención en el hombre de cabellos blancos, sin decir nada, mientras que los demás se acercaron para escuchar las palabras que tenía que decir, aunque no dijo nada. Pasados unos minutos, la impaciencia pudo con Garfio.

“¿Y bien?” Preguntó mirándolo, recibiendo una dura mirada de Emrys, que luego dejó sobre la mesa un libro, al que todos dirigieron su mirada.

“No va a morir.” Murmuró suavemente, abriendo el libro, mientras escuchaba un suspiro de alivio por parte de todos, a excepción de Henry, que no dejaba de mirar al maestro de su hermana. Había algo que no estaba diciendo.

“¿Pero…?” Preguntó el joven, mirando al hombre, que lo miró fijamente, dejando el libro en el centro una vez encontró la página.

“Pero pronto dejará de ser la Danny que conocemos.” Dijo mirándolos a todos, los cuales dirigieron su mirada a la página del libro que les mostraba.

En ella había un dibujo de un pequeño frasco con un líquido oscuro, y en la parte superior de la página estaba escrito con letras grandes “ _Cor Tenebrarum”_.

“¿Qué es esto?” Preguntó David, mirando el libro.

“Es la poción que Robin le dio a Danny sin saberlo. Supongo que él pensó que le estaba dando una poción anula-poderes, pero no tiene ni punto de comparación con lo que esta poción puede hacer.” Dijo Emrys.

“¿Y qué puede hacer?” Preguntó Blanca esta vez, mirando al hombre, que miró a Regina, la cual estaba muy callada, mirando fijamente el libro.

“La _Cor Tenebrarum_ es una poción muy difícil de realizar y para la que se requiere mucho poder. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me enfrentaba a sus efectos, demasiado.” Emrys acercó el libro hacia él, sin decir nada más, cosa que estaba impacientando a la mayoría de los presentes.

“¿Y eso qué quiere decir?” Preguntó Tink, mirando a Regina y a Emrys, que parecían tener una conversación silenciosa entre ellos.

“Significa…” Fue Regina la que habló esta vez. “Qué alguien ha utilizado a Robin Hood para acceder a Danielle.”

Emrys cerró el libro de golpe, mirándolos a todos. “Las consecuencias de esa poción únicamente tienen efecto en cierto tipo de personas. Personas con magia muy poderosa y habilidades especiales. Personas únicas en el mundo, como Danny.” Explicó Emrys.

“Y Danny es especial porque es producto del amor verdadero.” Dijo Henry, mirando a Emrys.

“No solo eso. Danielle es el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal.” Todos miraron a Emrys algo confusos, esperando a que continuase. “Danielle es hija de la Reina Malvada y el Caballero Blanco.” Ninguno dijo nada cuando Emrys omitió el nombre de Emma. No querían que Danielle se enterase en caso de que estuviese andando por los pasillos en su busca. “Todos sabemos que Regina tuvo, hace mucho tiempo, el corazón oscurecido por la magia negra, pero fue su unión con el Caballero Blanco lo que purificó tanto su alma, como su corazón y su magia. De esa unión de luz y sombras surgió Danielle. Ella es el perfecto equilibrio, compuesta por la luz y la oscuridad. Es por eso que es tan poderosa. No sólo porque es producto del amor verdadero, sino porque tanto la luz como la oscuridad residen en ella.” Emrys se sentó en una de las sillas, observando a los demás. “Una magia tan poderosa como la de Danielle necesita mucho control y un gran dominio de las emociones. Es por eso que su aspecto cambia constantemente en consonancia con sus emociones. Es así como su propia magia se domina a sí misma. Si no ocurriese así, se desencadenaría un poder inimaginable e incontrolable, y Danielle sería una persona más poderosa incluso que el propio Oscuro.”

Todos se mantenían en silencio, sin decir nada, asimilando la nueva información sobre la princesa, pero se vieron distraídos por el sonido de algo caer, captando enseguida su atención. Todos se miraron entre sí, pero únicamente tres personas notaron el cambio en el ambiente. Rápidamente, todos se levantaron de las sillas, saliendo de la Galería con rapidez, siguiendo a Emrys, que se encaminaba todo lo rápido que podía hacia la biblioteca. La magia que había en el ambiente no le daba buena espina.

[SQ]

Tras atravesar la biblioteca entera, Emrys los guío hasta la salida secreta de Danielle, abriendo la puerta, viendo a la princesa encaramada a la baranda.

“¡Danny!” Exclamó Henry al verla, pero un escudo los impidió acercarse más, provocando que tanto Emrys como Regina intentasen romper el escudo.

“No lo intentéis. No se romperá hasta que yo quiera que lo haga.” Murmuró la joven con voz cansada. Todavía no estaba del todo recuperada.

“Danny, por favor, baja de ahí antes de cometer una locura.” Tink observaba preocupada a su amiga y protegida, pero Danny ni siquiera la miró.

“¿Locura?” Una risa seca escapó de la garganta de la princesa, girándose para mirarlos, sin bajar de su lugar. “¿Ahora os preocupáis por mí?” Preguntó mirándolos con enfado y furia.

“Ava, siempre nos hemos preocupado por ti.” Henry intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero el escudo se lo impidió.

“¡No me mientas más, Henry!” Exclamó su hermana, mirándolos. “Tantos años… Tantos años admirándolo, queriendo ser como él…” La mirada de Danny se dirigió a Regina. “¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme que mi padre era el Caballero Blanco?” Preguntó con rabia a su madre, que no sabía que decir, retirando su mirada. Danielle creía que el Caballero Blanco era un hombre, pero sabía que era su otro padre. Eso iba a empeorar las cosas.

“Danielle, tienes que calmarte. No puedes ceder ante esos sentimientos.” Emrys intentaba mantener bajo control los sentimientos de odio y rencor que comenzaban a surgir en la princesa. No sería nada bueno teniendo en cuenta la clase de poción que todavía había en su organismo.

“¡No me digas que me calme!” La voz de la princesa resonó en todo el castillo, mirándolos con furia a todos, mientras su pelo se volvía negro, y sus ojos rojos. “Todos me habéis ocultado toda mi vida, desde que era una niña. Ninguno me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera las personas en las que más confiaba…” Mientras hablaba, una espiral comenzó a aparecer al otro lado del balcón, justo bajo los pies de Danny. Un portal. “Me habéis mentido, en todo. Toda mi vida aquí es una mentira.” Los pies de Danny se acercaron al borde de la baranda, girándose hacia el portal.

Ante la escena que veía ante ella, Regina se acercó al borde del escudo. “Nada de tu vida es mentira. Aunque no te dijese quién era tu padre, todo lo demás es verdad, Danielle.”

La mirada rojiza de la princesa se reunió con la de la reina, y en ese momento Regina se dio cuenta de que esto solamente iba a ser el principio de algo mucho peor. Sin decir nada más, la princesa realizó un salto de ángel, rompiéndose en ese instante el escudo, provocando que todos se lanzasen hacia ella para intentar detenerla, pero únicamente consiguieron llegar al borde de la baranda, observándola atravesar el portal, que se cerró justo cuando sus pies atravesaron el vórtice.

[SQ]

Cuando vieron a Danny atravesar el portal, Emrys los transportó de nuevo a la Galería de las Espadas, observando a Regina perder el control de su propia magia, contrarrestándola con la suya propia.

“¿Cómo has podido dejar que atraviese ese portal? ¡No podemos seguirla!” Regina se encaró con Emrys, que la observaba impasible, sin apenas inmutarse ante la furia de la reina, controlando con su magia la de la reina, evitando así que destrozase la estancia.

“Tu hija es igual que su madre, Regina. Ni con toda la magia del mundo podría evitar que hiciese lo que quisiese.” Murmuró Emrys mirándola.

“No seas impertinente, brujo.” Los ojos de Regina centelleaban por la furia, enfrentándose por primera vez al maestro de su hija.

“¿O qué? Danielle ha descubierto parte del secreto que todos intentábamos ocultar, y mira lo que ha provocado. Cuando sus emociones se descontrolan ni yo mismo puedo volverlas a calmar.” Estas palabras provocaron un nuevo estallido en la furia de la reina, comenzando una discusión entre ambos de la que todos quisieron ser ajenos.

Sin embargo, la discusión quedó a medias cuando Henry entró corriendo a la Galería. Era el único que, cuando Danny se hubo lanzado por el portal, había recorrido sus pasos y salido de la biblioteca, encaminándose a la habitación de su hermana, buscando el libro que una vez le dio. No lo encontró, por lo que eso significaba una cosa. Una vez dentro de la habitación, sus abuelos, Garfio y Tink lo miraron confusos, hasta que el príncipe silbó con fuerza, interrumpiendo la discusión de los dos hechiceros.

“He mirado en su habitación. El libro no está.” Explicó mirándolos a todos. “Pero he encontrado este libro abierto en su cama.” Henry le entregó el libro a Emrys, que leyó rápidamente la hoja, mirando luego a Regina, que lo miraba fijamente.

“¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice el libro?” Preguntó Blanca.

“Es un libro sobre esta tierra. Un libro sobre la historia de nuestro mundo.” Explicó Emrys.

“¿Y es malo que Danny estuviese leyéndolo?” Preguntó Garfio.

“No se trata si es malo o bueno que conozca el pasado, sino qué parte del pasado conoce.” Emrys cerró suavemente el libro en sus manos.

“¿Y qué significa eso?” Preguntó David al hechicero.

“Significa que sé perfectamente donde ha abierto Danny el portal.” Dijo Emrys mirándolos a todos, que esperaban expectantes su respuesta, aunque fue Regina la que la ofreció.

“A Storybrooke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Soy cruel? No lo creo :P. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Storybrooke, Maine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Un domingo más significa un nuevo capítulo. Me emociono cada vez que me llega un nuevo mensaje al correo sobre esta historia. Me anima a seguir escribiendo. ¡Mil gracias!
> 
> En este capítulo nos metemos de lleno ya en la línea del presente. Como bien dije, la historia se centra justo después del regreso de Nunca Jamás a Storybrooke por parte de nuestros héroes. Aquí ya empieza el grueso de la historia. Obviamente, no todo lo que ocurre en la serie va a ocurrir aquí, por lo que la presencia de Peter Pan se alargará más de lo previsto en Storybrooke. 
> 
> A partir de este capítulo van a aparecer muchos fragmentos en cursiva. Aclarar que dichos fragmentos son breves flashbacks que aparecerán en la mente de Danny. La mayoría de los diálogos son de capítulos de la serie, o sea, que son cosas que han pasado en la serie y que Danny recuerda. El por qué se explicará más adelante. También aparecerán breves flashbacks de la propia Danny, que nada tendrán que ver con lo acontecido en Storybrooke. Aclaro esto porque, aunque en la narrativa del capítulo sí que se explicita que son recuerdos que vienen a la mente de Danny, no aparece explícitamente la palabra flashback entre corchetes, como en anteriores capítulos.
> 
> Disclaimer: En los capítulos 1 y 2.

La proa del barco cortaba las nubes a medida que las atravesaba. Se acercaban a su destino, y la emoción se sentía en el ambiente. Pronto llegarían a casa. Los ojos de Emma se fijaron en la vela negra que permitía al barco volar, digiriendo luego su mirada al frente, viendo como descendían, observando el muelle de Storybrooke, sonriendo. A medida que iban descendiendo, todos los ocupantes del barco se sujetaron para el aterrizaje, chocando el casco del barco con fuerza contra el mar, provocando que algunos de los ocupantes de la cubierta perdiesen el equilibrio, atracando en el puerto.

Uno a uno, todos bajaron del barco, reuniéndose con los habitantes del pequeño pueblo pesquero. Todo eran abrazos y bienvenidas para todos, excepto para una persona, que fue la última en bajar, y la única que no dijo nada. Regina observaba las escenas de reencuentro y amor que ante ella se representaban con algo de nostalgia, sin decir nada, aunque no hubo falta, pues el momento de júbilo pronto pasó al de alerta cuando, de repente, hubo un destello en el cielo, provocando que todos mirasen hacia arriba en todas direcciones, viendo cómo, de entre las nubes, aparecía algo, sin saber a primera vista el qué, que caía a toda velocidad hacia el agua, impactando contra ella en pocos segundos.

El suceso pilló a todos por sorpresa, y nadie supo qué hacer. Fue entonces cuando Ariel se separó de Eric, quitándose el brazalete que le dio Regina, lanzándose al agua justo en el momento en que su cola de sirena apareció de nuevo, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al lugar dónde había caído aquello que apareció de entre las nubes. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, observando a una joven muchacha castaña inconsciente. Sin pensarlo, la tomó de la cintura, nadando con ella de regreso a donde estaban todos. Cuando regresó, en poco menos de dos minutos, todos observaban expectantes el agua, alejándose un poco cuando Ariel emergió de nuevo con la joven, siendo Eric y David los que ayudaron a subir a ambas.

Una vez de nuevo en el muelle, y con Ariel con piernas de nuevo, los habitantes de Storybrooke observaron a la joven inconsciente en el suelo. Tras los nuevos acontecimientos, todos estaban algo recelosos de acercarse, pero David fue el único que lo hizo, haciéndole el boca a boca para que reaccionase. Varios minutos después, la muchacha despertó, expulsando la poca agua que había tragado, respirando agitada, observando alrededor, con la vista desenfocada, parpadeando varias veces. David, al verla tan contrariada, apoyó suavemente su mano en su hombro, captando enseguida la atención de la joven, cuyos ojos verde intenso se centraron en él, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Como si su tacto quemase, la joven pronto se alejó de David, causando confusión y algo de preocupación en varios de los presentes.

Los ojos verdes extraños viajaban de unas caras a otras, respirando todavía agitada. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir, hasta que su mirada se centró en una mujer, una mujer que la miraba con recelo y algo de curiosidad. Fue entonces cuando un pinchazo azotó su cabeza, llevándose una mano a su sien, siseando de dolor, cerrando un instante los ojos, desmayándose momentos después, sin notar como unos brazos la sujetaban antes de que se cayese contra el suelo de piedra.

El silencio reinaba entre los habitantes de Storybrooke mientras observaban a David cargar con la joven extraña. Ninguno decía nada en voz alta, pero sus miradas se comunicaban entre sí en conversaciones silenciosas. Finalmente, fue Emma la que habló.

“Deberíamos llevarla al hospital. El doctor Whale tal vez podrá averiguar qué le pasa, mientras nosotros averiguamos de dónde ha salido.” Dijo la rubia, que no dejaba ir a Henry, todavía preocupada por su hijo, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de David, que se marchó junto con Blanca hacia el hospital, dejado al resto en el muelle.

“Menudo regreso a casa…” Murmuró la rubia, viendo a sus padres marcharse.

[SQ]

David y Blanca pronto llegaron al hospital, donde buscaron al doctor Whale y le explicaron la aparición de la joven. Tras cambiarla de su ropa mojada a la ropa de hospital y ponerla en una camilla, Whale se llevó a la chica para hacerle algunas pruebas, mientras David y Blanca se quedaban en la sala de espera. No sabían por qué, pero tenían una sensación familiar con esa muchacha. La espera, sin embargo, duró poco, puesto que no habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando hubo una leve explosión en una de las habitaciones del hospital, llamando la atención de ambos, que entraron enseguida, observando un par de máquinas destruidas y a Whale a una distancia prudente de la chica, la cual estaba siendo rodeada por un escudo. En ese instante, Blanca miró a David, y ambos pensaron lo mismo.

Unos veinticinco minutos más tarde, la habitación, ahora un poco más ordenada, contaba con la presencia de Regina, Emma, Henry, el señor Gold, David y Blanca. Tanto Regina como el señor Gold estaban cerca del cuerpo de la joven, no queriendo acercarse mucho debido al escudo, pero a una distancia suficiente como para poder explicar lo que estaba pasando.

“Interesante…” Murmuró el señor Gold, observando a la muchacha.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algún tipo de trampa de Pan?” Preguntó Emma, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Henry.

“En absoluto, señorita Swan. Me parece que mi padre ni siquiera es tan poderoso para invocar tal poder. No sería capaz de controlarlo. Esta joven va más allá de Peter Pan.” Dijo Gold observando el rostro de la joven.

Pelo castaño oscuro, ojos verdes ahora ocultos por los parpados, y una piel cuyo color era la copia exacta al color de la piel de Regina. Sí, toda una sorpresa inesperada.

Mientras esperaban a que el señor Gold continuase hablando, Regina estaba abstraída en sus propios pensamientos. Esa muchacha la había cautivado completamente, y no tenía idea de por qué. Inconscientemente, su mano se había deslizado hacia ella, consiguiendo atravesar el escudo, tomando la mano de la muchacha. Fue en ese instante, justo antes de que el señor Gold siguiese hablando, que la boca de la joven emitió un suave murmullo, únicamente escuchado con claridad por las dos personas cercanas a ella.

“Mamá…” Ese murmullo provocó que el escudo que rodeaba a la joven desapareciese, y que poco a poco, sus ojos se abriesen lentamente, siendo cegada un instante por una luz, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, pues la otra estaba firmemente cogida a algo.

En el instante en que la chica despertó, Gold se alejó un poco, mientras que el resto se acercó, observando a la joven mientras averiguaba dónde estaba. Regina, por su parte, ni siquiera se movió ni soltó la mano de la chica, todavía analizando el murmullo dicho por ella, la cual, cuando su mano se apartó de sus ojos y éstos se acostumbraron al ambiente, parpadeó varias veces, observando alrededor. La joven recorrió de nuevo las caras, algunas conocidas para ella, pero otras dos no tanto. Notó entonces que su mano estaba unida a otra, dirigiendo enseguida su mirada a la dueña de esa mano. Cuando los ojos de Regina conectaron con los de la joven, ésta se irguió enseguida de la cama, provocando que un quejido de dolor escapase de sus labios, sin importarle su cuerpo dolorido, rompiendo el contacto con la mano de la ex reina y casi cayendo de la cama cuando sus piernas le fallaron. Su mirada estaba llena de confusión, mientras que sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar.

Todos observaban a la joven aferrarse a la cama para no caer, pero ninguno era capaz de hacer nada. Estaban recelosos y desconfiados, y no era para menos después de la aventura en Nunca Jamás. Sin embargo, la única que parecía querer ayudar a la joven era Regina, para sorpresa de todos, pues fue la que se acercó para ayudarla a sentarse en la cama, quedándose a su lado cuando sintió a la muchacha desfallecer durante un instante. Ni la propia Regina sabía por qué estaba tan protectora y cuidadosa con la chica, pero sentía una calidez junto a ella que le resultaba difícil de rechazar.

“Bueno, querida, ¿estás en condiciones de hablar?” Preguntó el señor Gold mirándola, que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados.

“¿Dónde estoy...?” Preguntó la extraña en un murmullo apenas audible.

“Storybrooke, Maine.” Respondió Regina, mirándola.

“Storybrooke…” Repitió la joven, cada vez más cansada.

“¿Cuál es tu nombre?” Preguntó Blanca con voz suave, mirando a la chica, que parecía que luchaba por mantenerse consciente.

“¿Mi nombre…?” Murmuró. “Mi nombre es…” Le costaba pensar, hablar incluso. Estaba muy cansada. “Es… Da-Danielle… Sí, Danielle… Así me llaman…” Murmuró abriendo brevemente sus ojos, observando el cuerpo de la mujer morena a su lado. “Así me llamas...” Murmuró casi inaudiblemente a la mujer que la sujetaba.

Regina no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida ante las palabras de la joven llamada Danielle, aunque no tuvo tiempo para decir nada, pues la chica pronto cayó dormida en sus brazos, sujetándola.

“Parece que su propia magia la ha agotado. Debe de haber sido un hechizo bastante poderoso, solamente así podría explicarse su estado.” Explicó Gold a los demás.

“¿Y qué vamos a hacer? La última vez que unos extraños llegaron al pueblo no fue la más agradable de las aventuras.” Dijo Emma, mirándolos.

“Tal vez deberíamos vigilarla. Ahora no parece una gran amenaza, pero quién sabe qué puede pasar cuando esté totalmente recuperada.” Propuso David.

“¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Encadenarla a una de las camas de hospital? Por lo que nos habéis dicho, su propio escudo ha roto las máquinas, así que dudo que unas esposas hagan algo de provecho.” Replicó Emma a su padre. Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que una suave voz habló.

“Yo me encargaré de ella.” Regina no miró a nadie, pues su mirada se mantenía fija en la joven que ahora dormía en sus brazos. Se sentía… bien, familiar, cálido… Casi dulce. Un sueño.

Sus palabras sorprendieron hasta al propio Gold.

“¿Tú? Pero… No sabemos nada de ella. No es una buena idea. Deberíamos llevarla a la estación del sheriff y encantar la celda para evitar que escape.” Dijo Emma, mirando a Regina.

“Es una adolescente, señorita Swan, no una delincuente. Además, por si se ha olvidado, tengo magia en mi poder. Sabré defenderme si intenta atacarme.” Replicó Regina, utilizando de nuevo el tono mordaz con el que antaño se dirigía a Emma, la cual no quiso replicarle nada más a la morena.

Otro silencio volvió a gobernar la habitación, siendo roto esta vez por Blanca. “De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres, Regina se encargará de Danielle mientras nosotros resolvemos todo el asunto de la caja de Pandora, Félix y los niños perdidos.” David asintió levemente, pero antes de moverse, Emma habló.

“Henry debería quedarse con Regina.” En ese momento, Regina miró a Emma, sorprendida un poco por sus palabras, pero agradecida en parte a la rubia. “No sabemos si Pan escapará de la caja, por lo que es más seguro que esté con Regina mientras nosotros zanjamos esto.” Explicó la rubia a sus padres, que, sin ganas de empezar a discutir, accedieron sin rechistar a la petición.

De esta manera, Emma besó la cabeza de Henry como despedida y se marchó con sus padres, dejando al chico con Regina, Gold y la joven extraña.

“Sorprendente la manera en que tu relación con la señorita Swan ha cambiado, Regina.” Dijo Gold mirándola, observando como Henry se mantenía un poco alejado de ella.

“No sé a qué te refieres, Rumple.” Regina ni siquiera lo miró, levantándose de la cama con la joven en sus brazos.

“¿De verdad, querida? Tal vez deberías comenzar a replantearte que te une a la señorita Swan además de Henry. Te sorprendería saber el resultado.” Dijo Rumple antes de marcharse de la habitación, dejando a Regina a solas con su hijo y la joven.

Ante la situación, y pese a lo que su hijo podía decirle sobre utilizar la magia, Regina le cogió la mano a Henry, desapareciendo en una nube de humo de color purpura, rumbo a la mansión.

[SQ]

_{Dos días más tarde…}_

_¿Usted es la madre de Henry? (…) ¿Quiere una copa de la mejor sidra que haya degustado?_

Esa voz de mujer retumbaba en su cabeza como si de un eco se tratase, haciendo que se removiese en la cama, siendo atrapada por memorias que no sabía de donde procedían. Su cabeza no dejaba de moverse, y su ceño estaba fruncido, murmurando incoherencias mientras se removía en la cama.

_Os habéis hecho una promesa, pues ahora escuchad la mía: pronto, todo lo que amáis, todo cuanto todos vosotros amáis os será arrebatado para siempre, y de vuestro padecimiento se fraguara mi victoria. Juro que destruiré vuestra felicidad, aunque lo último que haga sea eso._

Esas palabras, seguidas de una risa malvada, provocaron que sus ojos se abriesen de golpe y un grito escapase de su garganta, levantándose de golpe en la cama, respirando agitada, sudando. No fue hasta que se hubo calmado y su vista se enfocó del todo que se fijó en donde estaba, mirando alrededor. Esa no era su habitación, es más, jamás había visto esa habitación. Era grande y espaciosa, con un gran armario y una puerta justo enfrente de ella. Había un espejo de cuerpo entero cerca del armario, y una mesita a cada lado de la cama de matrimonio, donde ella estaba acostada. Las cortinas estaban corridas, y la puerta de entrar a la habitación estaba cerrada, pero había algo extraño en el ambiente, algo mágico.

Tras observar la habitación, se observó a sí misma. No llevaba su ropa normal, sino pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, fijándose además que tenía su pelo suelto, de color rubio ahora. Queriendo verse bien, se levantó de la cama y se encaminó al espejo, observando su aspecto, su verdadero aspecto. Su pelo rubio y sus ojos verdes destacaban en la imagen adolescente que se reflejaba frente a ella. Algo había pasado, pero ella no recordaba nada, únicamente rostros y paisajes.

Con curiosidad, se acercó a la ventana, notando más fuerte la magia, corriendo las cortinas con suavidad, viendo ante sus ojos algo completamente diferente a lo que esperaba. No había bosque, no había castillos ni dragones, no había guerra. Había casas, y una torre del reloj que sobresalía por encima de las demás edificaciones. Esta no era su tierra. Intentó acercarse más, pero justo en el momento en que su mano tocó la ventana, una pequeña descarga eléctrica corrió por sus dedos, provocando un quejido de dolor, agitando levemente su mano para aliviarlo.

“¿Pero qué…?” Murmuró mirando por la ventana, escuchando entonces la puerta abrirse lentamente, girándose, observando aparecer a esa mujer morena que había visto, tanto en sueños como cuando salió del agua. Tenía un nombre, claro que lo tenía, pero ahora mismo no lo recordaba.

Regina observó a la joven cerca de la ventana, quedando un poco sorprendida ante su cambio de aspecto, pues su pelo ahora era color rubio. Su rostro le parecía familiar, pero no sabría decir a quién le recordaba ahora. Se acercó lentamente a ella, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

“Me alegra ver que ya estás despierta.” Dijo con una leve sonrisa, acercándose a la joven, que no hizo ningún movimiento para evitar su contacto. “¿Estás mejor?

Danielle observó a la mujer. La sonrisa que le daba provocó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, desviando su mirada. “Sí…” Murmuró suavemente, sin mirarla.

La morena observó a la joven con extrañeza, pero no dejo de sonreír. Algo en esa chica provocaba una calidez que hacía que la alcaldesa no pudiese dejar de sonreír, cosa extraña y algo sospechosa, pero no por ello menos agradable.

“Has estado durmiendo dos días. Seguro que tienes hambre. ¿Te gustaría comer algo?” Ofreció mirándola sonriente.

La joven miró antes al escudo mágico que se veía en la ventana. Supuso que estaría rodeando la casa, para evitar que algo o alguien entrasen en la casa, o saliese de ella. Regina dirigió su mirada al lugar donde miraba la joven.

“Es por seguridad. No debes preocuparte por eso.” Dijo antes de alejarse de ella, encaminándose a la puerta. “¿Vienes?”

La joven la miró fijamente, mirando una última vez a la ventana antes de asentir, acercándose a la mujer, saliendo con ella de la habitación, observando la gran mansión por dentro, recordándole en cierta manera al castillo donde ella vivía, con techos altos y elegantemente decorado, bajando las escaleras, escuchando nada más que el silencio y las pisadas de los zapatos de la mujer, que iba vestida muy elegante, con el pelo corto bien peinado. No decía nada, entrando con ella a la habitación que parecía la cocina, muy espaciosa también. Su mirada hizo entonces un rápido recorrido por la habitación, que irradiaba una blancura casi cegadora. Casi terminando el rápido tour por la estancia, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un bol de manzanas rojas que adornaba la mesa.

_¿Cómo consigo que la Salvadora deguste mi fruta prohibida?_

Una imagen de la misma mujer frente a ella sujetando una manzana roja mordida azotó su cabeza, emitiendo un quejido de dolor, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, provocando que esa imagen se sustituyese por otras de una niña pequeña rubia vestida con un traje azul y riendo en brazos de alguien.

_Eres mi pequeña hada, mi pequeña y dulce hada. Mi niña._

Regina se percató de los movimientos de la joven, mirándola fijamente, sin saber si acercarse o no, aunque la joven parecía estar sufriendo, por lo que decidió acercarse, acariciando su mejilla con ternura en un intento de calmarla, cosa que pareció funcionar, pues su rostro se suavizó, y sus ojos verdes se abrieron, mirándola fijamente. Verde y marrón conectaron durante un breve instante, y fue como si el tiempo se detuviese. El ambiente se llenó de magia, de una magia que irradiaba calidez, luz y amor. La mano de Regina no se detenía en sus caricias en la mejilla de la joven, cuya mano subió hasta su mejilla y acarició la mano de la mujer, mirándola.

La chica se relamió los labios, queriendo hablar, pero sin saber qué decir. Había algo en esta mujer, en este sitio, en el ambiente incluso, algo que la hacía sentirse a salvo, segura, amada. No sabía por qué, pero el tacto de esa mujer había provocado que todas esas imágenes desapareciesen de su cabeza, y en su lugar, comenzó a escuchar una dulce voz que parecía que estuviese cantando una nana.

Pero el momento se rompió cuando la joven sintió de golpe una ola de magia negra, separándose al instante, mirando alrededor y luego a la mujer, que parecía haber sentido lo mismo, puesto que no dijo nada y se marchó con rapidez hacia la puerta, cogiendo varias cosas por el camino.

“No, déjame ir contigo.” Pidió mirándola, siguiéndola, sin recibir respuesta alguna más que un portazo que retumbó en toda la mansión. Suponía que eso era un “no”. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a la joven, que abrió la puerta, observando el escudo mágico frente a ella. Sabía que iba a ser doloroso, pero debía salir. Lo que acababa de sentir no era algo para tomarse la ligera.

Tras haber buscado ropa extraña para ella, pues no había visto este tipo de ropa ni tejidos en su vida, pero adecuada, ya que encontró en una de las habitaciones ropa de chico que se adaptaba bastante a su gusto, como una sudadera de color negro con pequeños cuadrados grises, pantalones vaqueros no muy ajustados y unas deportivas, se preparó para intentar romper el escudo que rodeaba la casa. Se paró frente a la puerta, inspirando hondo, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose.

_La magia no debe poseerte, Danielle. Tú debes poseer a la magia. Tú eres magia. Eres la magia más poderosa que existe, y debes aprender a usarla y a controlarla a placer sin miedo a perder el control, porque ese miedo será el que te controle y el que haga que la magia se descontrole. Concéntrate, piensa en lo que quieres y hazlo._

La profunda voz de un hombre resonó en su cabeza, inspirando hondo. “Yo soy magia. Yo soy la magia…” Murmuró repetidamente en voz baja, abriendo levemente sus ojos, cuyos iris ahora eran nubes azules y purpuras que se movían y ondulaban como si tuviesen vida propia. Esa era la verdadera magia.

Inspirando hondo, y sin perder de vista el escudo, dio un paso atrás, preparándose como si fuese a correr una maratón. “Yo soy la magia…” Repitió una última vez antes de correr hacia el escudo.

[SQ]

Esa ola de magia negra había alertado tanto a Regina como a Emma, que estaba con David cerca del café de la Abuelita, aunque también lo hicieron los gritos que se escuchaban por casi todo el pueblo, acercándose corriendo hacia el convento de las monjas, donde los tres, además de Garfio y Tink, que estaban también cerca, observaron a la sombra de Pan acechar a la Madre Superiora, que huía de ella mientras gritaba, intentando llegar hasta el edificio. El grupo se acercó corriendo, intentado evitar lo inevitable, pero no se esperaban lo que pasó a continuación.

Mientras corrían, observaron aparecer, como por arte de magia, a Danielle, la joven que hacía dos días había aparecido en las aguas del puerto, que corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la sombra, sobre la que se lanzó antes de que llegase a alcanzar a la Madre Superiora, enganchándose a uno de sus pies, manteniéndose en el aire con ella mientras la sombra intentaba zafarse de ella, dejando escapar a la antigua hada, que se acercó al resto del grupo, observando todos como la joven peleaba con la sombra mientras Garfio sacaba el coco con el que la habían atrapado antes, acercándose poco a poco para capturarla mientras la chica la mantenía ocupada.

Pero momentos antes de capturarla, la sombra se inclinó sobre la chica e intentó arrancarle su propia sombra, y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos y más confundidos acerca de la chica, pues cuando la sombra intentó quitarle su sombra a la chica, todos vieron que dicha sombra no era oscura, sino blanca y brillante, algo completamente imposible y sin ningún sentido, provocando un grito de dolor en la joven. Este hecho sorprendió de igual manera a la sombra, que se detuvo, momento que aprovechó Garfio para capturarla, haciendo que la joven cayese al suelo, respirando agitada, observando de reojo al grupo.

“¿No se suponía que estaba en tu casa rodeada con un escudo?” Preguntó David a Regina mientras se acercaban a Garfio.

“Y lo estaba. Ese escudo lo convocamos tanto Rumple como yo. Era prácticamente imposible atravesarlo.” Replicó la ex reina.

“Entonces parece que hemos subestimado a esa chica.” Murmuró Emma mirándolos a ambos.

A medida que se acercaban, Danielle se incorporó, sacudiendo el polvo de la ropa y moviendo un poco el cuello. Daba gracias que había poca altura en la caída, era lo único que le faltaba, un hueso roto. Mientras movía su cuello, crujiendo los huesos doloridos, observó a la mujer que había sido atacada por la sombra acercarse con una leve sonrisa.

“Muchas gracias, Danielle.” Agradeció Azul a la muchacha. “Me acabas de salvar la vida.”

La joven, sin saber por qué, sonrió a la mujer con calidez. “No hay por qué agradecer nada, Azul.” Respondió con sinceridad, causando la sorpresa de los demás ante la mención del nombre del hada.

“¿Nos conocemos de algo?” Preguntó el hada con curiosidad ante la mención de su nombre, recibiendo una negación por parte de la joven, que sin querer decir nada más, dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando al grupo de nuevo a solas.

“Vale, esto me está empezando a no gustar. Nadie conoce a esa chica, pero parece que ella sí que nos conoce.” Dijo David, mirando a Danielle alejarse.

“¿Puede ser parte del plan de Pan? ¿Distraernos mientras busca una manera de salir de la caja? No sería la primera vez que intenta distraernos con uno de sus trucos.” Dijo Emma mirando a los demás.

“No.” Fue Tink la que habló esta vez. “En esa chica hay magia, pero no podría calificarla tajantemente de blanca u oscura.” Miró un instante a Azul, que asintió levemente, dándole la razón. “La magia de esa joven es la más poderosa e intensa que he podido sentir nunca.”

“Pero pensaba que tú ya no eras un hada, que ya no podías sentir ese tipo de magia.” Dijo Emma, mirándola curiosa.

“Y no lo es.” Replicó Azul. “Eso solamente puede significar una cosa.”

Las palabras de la Madre Superiora inquietaron a todos.

“¿Qué significa?” Preguntó Emma.

“Únicamente un hada madrina puede sentir con tanta claridad y pureza la magia que posee su protegido.” Explicó Azul. “Eso significa que Tink es el hada madrina de esa joven, y dado que ahora Tink no es un hada, solamente puede significar una cosa.”

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Emma, mirándolos a todos, que no dejaban de mirarse entre sí.

“Que no conocemos a esa chica porque todavía no ha nacido.” Dijo Azul mirando a Emma.

“¿Quieres decir que…?” Emma no terminó la frase, aunque Azul sabía cuál era la pregunta.

“Sí. Danielle viene del futuro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan chan chaaaaan. 
> 
> El secreto de Danny se ha descubierto pronto. Algunos diréis “Entonces esto ya no tiene gracia”. No, sigue teniéndola, porque la historia no trata de saber de dónde viene Danny, sino de quién es Danny. Y aunque algunos personajes ya lo sepan, o lo intuyan, esa tampoco será la cuestión principal.
> 
> Así que si queréis saber más, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	5. Extraña en Storybrooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡Feliz Domingo! Un nuevo capítulo que llega, y esto cada vez se pone más interesante.
> 
> Me alegra mucho que os guste la historia. Espero no defraudaros con los capítulos. Servidora hace lo que puede con su imaginación :)
> 
> Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, ¡os dejo con el capítulo!
> 
> Disclaimer: En los capítulos 1 y 2.

Tras dejar atrás al pequeño grupo, Danielle disminuyó su ritmo al caminar, mirando al suelo, intentando olvidar la imagen de su propia sombra a punto de ser arrebatada de su cuerpo. Era una sombra blanca y brillante, y por las caras que tenían los demás, no parecía ser nada bueno. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la llevaron hasta lo que parecía ser un cementerio. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, ni por qué, pero la calma que había, el silencio que reinaba consiguió que ella misma se relajase.

Sin querer quedarse de pie, comenzó a caminar, observando alrededor: los árboles, las tumbas… Sus ojos vagaban sin rumbo, hasta que se posaron en un edificio, justo en el centro del cementerio. Un panteón, una cripta al parecer. Con curiosidad, se acercó hacia allí, observando más de cerca la estructura, fijándose en el nombre que había arriba grabado: “Mills”. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, girándose al instante, viendo frente a ella al chico que había en el puerto hace tres días, cuando llegó. Su cara le recordaba a alguien.

“Vaya, vaya. La extraña a la que todo el mundo teme pero a la que nadie se acerca. ¿Te has perdido?” Preguntó el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus labios.

Danielle no dijo nada, mirándolo fijamente, mientras notaba como el ambiente se cargaba de magia, dirigiendo un instante su mirada alrededor, fijándose en que algo se estaba moviendo entre los árboles que rodeaban el cementerio, algo de lo que el chico no parecía darse cuenta, o quería hacer creer que así era.

“No eres muy habladora, ¿eh? Da igual, has aparecido en el momento oportuno. Ahora están más pendientes con tu presencia que del joven Henry, y eso me ayudará a cumplir mi plan.”

El nombre de Henry resonó en los oídos de la joven. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? Henry… Sí, ella conocía a un chico llamado Henry. Alguien importante para ella, alguien que le importaba, y a quien quería mucho.

_Vamos, Ava. Di mi nombre. Di Hen-ry. Vamos, es fácil: Heeeen-ryyyyyy._

Esta vez, las imágenes no aparecieron en su mente, sino que únicamente escuchaba esa voz, una voz masculina, de adolescente, seguramente sonriendo mientras hablaba, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico que tenía delante, que la miraba fijamente. Lo que Danielle no se daba cuenta que es su cuerpo estaba emitiendo un leve resplandor, como si brillase, provocando que el joven se acercase a ella, encarándose ambos, aunque debido a su edad, ella era más alta.

“¿De dónde has salido tú? Irradias magia pura por cada poro de tu piel.” Los ojos de Henry vagaron por el cuerpo de la joven, observando la magia, escuchándola crepitar como si de llamas se tratasen. Era mucho más poderosa que la reina y su hijo, muchísimo más.

Los ojos de Danielle conectaron con los del chico, mirándolo fijamente. “Tú no eres Henry.” Murmuró mirándolo.

La sonrisa maliciosa del joven aumentó todavía más. “Premio para la señorita. Me alegra ver que no todos son tan estúpidos en este pueblo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, he de coger algo de la tumba de la no tan querida reina malvada.” Ni siquiera se molestó en apartarla, pasando por su lado, entrando a la cripta de la familia Mills, dejando a la joven fuera, la cual volvía a ser víctima de recuerdos que no eran de ella.

_Yo siempre fui la reina. Tú agregaste malvada a mi nombre. […] Tenías razón. Ellos jamás me amarán. […] La reina ha muerto, larga vida a la reina malvada. […] Todos tenemos un lado oscuro. Siempre he pensado que la maldad no nace, se hace._

“Regina…” Murmuró Danielle para sí misma, girándose para ponerse de cara a la entrada de la cripta. “Su nombre es Regina.” Estaba hablándole a la nada, puesto que no había nadie más allí, al menos que ella supiese, pues cerca de la entrada al cementerio podía observarse como un grupo de personas se iba acercando, sin que Danielle se percatase de ello hasta que escuchó una pequeña ramita romperse, girándose, viendo a parte de las mismas personas que había conocido el día que llegó allí, aunque había uno, un joven casi igual de alto que la chica rubia que la miraba fijamente, casi como si fuese el blanco donde su mirada debería ir a parar, casi como una distracción, cosa que así parecía, puesto que sintió como si alguien le hubiese lanzado un hechizo paralizador, siendo protegida por su escudo de magia, observando al llamado señor Gold y a Regina fijamente.

“¿Qué ha pasado? Debería haberse paralizado.” Dijo Emma, mirando a Rumple, que estaba asombrado, aunque intentó no mostrarlo.

Sin embargo, Danielle no contratacó, sino que se quedó mirando fijamente a Regina, que también la miraba fijamente, sin hacer nada ninguno de los que estaban allí, aunque no hizo falta, pues pronto su atención se vio captada por el joven que salía de la cripta con algo entre sus manos.

“Menuda reunión familiar, ¿no? ¿Habéis venido a despediros?” Preguntó con sorna Pan, que todavía seguía en el cuerpo de Henry.

“Sal de mi hijo, maldito bastardo.” Dijo Emma enfadada, causando una leve risa irónica en Pan.

“No estás en condiciones de exigir nada, Salvadora.”

 _Salvadora_. Ese nombre resonó en los oídos de Danielle. El Salvador. El Caballero Blanco. Sus ojos se posaron en Emma, que miraba tras de ella, a Henry, que se iba acercando cada vez más a Danielle por la espalda.

“Es más, creo que nadie está en derecho de hacer nada aquí.” Continuó hablando Pan a través de Henry, situándose justo al lado de la joven, que seguía sin hacer nada, sin mover un musculo. “Ni siquiera ella tiene derecho a estar aquí, ¿verdad?” La voz de Henry cayó como un susurro en su oído, causando una sonrisa en el rostro de Danielle.

“Tú tampoco tienes derecho a estar aquí, Peter Pan…” Murmuró mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos volvían a tener esas nubes azules y purpura bailando en sus iris, haciendo que Pan diese un paso hacia atrás, ahogando un jadeo de sorpresa. “¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de un poco de magia? ¿Una magia que estás deseando poseer?” Danielle se iba acercando más y más a Pan, observando durante un instante el pequeño pergamino enrollado en su mano, agitando la suya propia, quitándole el pergamino, que apareció en su mano en una nube de humo azul. “¿Nunca te enseñaron que robar está mal?”

Mientras la escena se desarrollaba, el resto del grupo observaba casi con temor a la joven. Su cuerpo brillaba, era como si una capa de luz rodeara su piel, y el ambiente estaba completamente cargado de magia, como dinamita a punto de explotar. Nadie movía un músculo, nadie movía una pestaña, simplemente miraban, esperando.

“¿De dónde demonios has salido tú? No puedes ser real…” La voz de Pan en esos instantes no podía disimular su temor, pues jamás había visto tal cantidad de magia.

Pero Danielle no contestó, sino que extendió una mano hacia Pan y otra hacia Henry, y cerró suavemente los ojos, provocando que sus manos comenzasen a brillar.

“¡No te atrevas! ¡No ahora!” La voz de Pan, entre furiosa, rabiosa y temerosa, se escuchaba por encima del ruido que provocaba la magia de Danielle, hasta que finalmente, los gritos de Pan cesaron, abriendo los ojos, viendo frente a ella al verdadero Henry, sonriéndole levemente.

Ante esa reacción, todos los demás se giraron para ver al verdadero Peter Pan, que los observaba a todos sin hacer nada. Pero eso únicamente duró una milésima, pues pronto sonrió de nuevo maliciosamente.

“Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar, Danielle.” Murmuró antes de que una nube de humo oscura lo rodease, desapareciendo.

Cuando Pan desapareció, todos miraron a la joven, que simplemente le entregó el pergamino a Regina. “Deberías guardarlo en otro sitio…” Murmuró mirándola. Sus ojos habían vuelto a su color verde, y sus rasgos volvían a ser los de una joven de dieciocho años. Nadie dijo nada, ni nadie hizo nada cuando la vieron alejarse de nuevo, colocándose la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba, marchándose del cementerio.

Tras la marcha de Danielle, Henry se lanzó a los brazos de sus madres, que lo abrazaron con fuerza, mientras los demás observaban la escena con una leve sonrisa, a excepción del señor Gold, que observaba alrededor preocupado, siendo Belle la única que se percató.

“¿Rumple?” Preguntó preocupada al verlo caminar alrededor de la cripta.

Todos se giraron hacia la castaña, observando luego a Rumple, quien, tras revisar una última vez el paisaje, los miró.

“No dejéis sola a esa chica. Mantenedla siempre vigilada.” Dijo antes de marcharse con Belle, dejando al resto en el cementerio.

[SQ]

La noche había caído sobre Storybrooke, y cada uno de sus habitantes estaba en su casa, con los seres a los que amaba, disfrutando del pequeño momento de calma y tregua que tenían. Tras lo ocurrido en el cementerio, Henry le pidió tanto a Emma como a Regina que durmiesen los tres juntos en la mansión, únicamente para poder sentirse seguro, a lo que ambas accedieron.

Así, tras cenar, lavarse los dientes y acostarse, Henry suspiró de satisfacción en su cama, tranquilo y contento de que todo hubiese pasado ya, y deseando que fuese el día siguiente para poder iniciar su búsqueda de la chica que le ayudó a recuperar su cuerpo. Pero eso sería mañana, esa noche necesitaba descansar.

Mientras tanto, en el estudio de Regina, las dos mujeres estaban sentadas en el sofá, frente a la chimenea, disfrutando de un vaso de sidra, sin decir nada, perdidas cada una en sus pensamientos, que iban dirigidos a la misma persona: la chica que hacía tres días había aparecido en el muelle del pueblo. Ninguna decía nada, pero ambas tenían las mismas sensaciones respecto a esa muchacha: familiaridad, calidez, amor… Como un sueño.

No fue hasta minutos más tarde, cercana la medianoche, que el silencio entre las mujeres fue roto por Emma, que se aclaró la garganta, captando la atención de Regina, que la miró curiosa y expectante, pero tras varios minutos sin que dijese nada, su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la chimenea, perdiéndose entre las llamas. Mientras tanto, Emma dejó el vaso de cristal junto al resto de vasos del juego de bebida, observando un instante por la ventana, viendo la luna creciente iluminar el pueblo.

“¿Dónde crees que está ahora?” Preguntó mirando por la ventana, captando de nuevo la atención de Regina, que ni siquiera se giró al escuchar la pregunta.

“Está bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Está a salvo.” Respondió la morena sin dejar de mirar el fuego.

Ante sus palabras, la rubia se giró, mirándola inquisitivamente. “¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿La estás espiando con tu espejo mágico?”

Ningún sonido de enfado o incomodidad salió de los labios de Regina, cosa que empezó a preocupar a Emma, puesto que normalmente ese tipo de comentarios molestaban a la alcaldesa y la hacían explotar. Quizá era verdad que su relación había cambiado para bien en el viaje a Nunca Jamás. El tren de pensamientos de la rubia se detuvo cuando escuchó a Regina de nuevo.

“Se siente tan… familiar.” Murmuró la morena mirando el fuego de la chimenea. “Cuando estoy cerca de ella siento una calidez que no había sentido nunca. Se siente casi como un sueño. Tan puro, tan cálido, tan…”

“Hermoso.” Terminó Emma, acercándose, sentándose a su lado. “Se siente como si estuviésemos en casa.” Murmuró mirando a Regina, que asintió. Las dos sentían lo mismo cuando estaban cerca de la chica.

“Y su magia… Cuando estábamos en el cementerio, y ha utilizado su magia…”

“Te has sentido poderosa, casi como si puedes aplastar el mundo con la palma de tu mano.” Dijo Emma, mirándola.

El silencio volvió a aparecer entre las dos mujeres, la cuales se habían acercado la una a la otra sin darse cuenta, estando casi juntas, casi tocando sus cuerpos, sin darse cuenta tampoco de la magia que había en el ambiente, danzando el mismo baile que las llamas de la chimenea.

“Debería ir a acostarme… Mañana vamos a iniciar una pequeña búsqueda para encontrarla y mantenerla bajo vigilancia.” Dijo la rubia, levantándose, mirando una última vez a Regina antes de encaminarse a la puerta del estudio.

“Emma.” Regina llamó al sheriff por su nombre en un suave susurro, sin mirarla, pero sintiendo a la rubia girarse. “Gracias.”

La palabra que salió de la boca de Regina sorprendió muchísimo a Emma, pues nunca hubiese imaginado escuchar esa palabra de la boca de la morena, al menos no tan suave ni tan sencilla. Siempre había pensado que debería de torturar a Regina para que ésta le diese las gracias. Sin embargo, la rubia se encontró sonriendo con sinceridad al alcaldesa, sin decir nada más, pues entre ellas parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que los gestos valían más que las palabras. Tras este momento, Emma salió del estudio, subiendo las escaleras hacia una de las habitaciones de invitados que Regina le había preparado para pasar la noche, dejando a la mujer morena con sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la ciudad, arropada por las sombras, la joven Danielle sonreía levemente al escuchar, gracias a su magia, la conversación entre las dos mujeres.

“Sí, se siente como en casa.”

[SQ]

La noche dio paso al día, y el pueblo de Storybrooke amaneció como otro pueblo normal, únicamente que esta ciudad de normal tenía bastante poco. Los ojos de Henry se abrieron con suavidad cuando escuchó movimiento en la planta baja de la casa, saliendo de la cama, colocándose las zapatillas y bajando con rapidez a la cocina, donde estaban sus dos madres en silencio. Emma estaba desayunando y su madre estaba terminando de preparar su desayuno.

“Buenos días.” Saludó a ambas con una leve sonrisa, siendo correspondido con dos sonrisas iguales.

“Buenos días, chico.” Saludó Emma tras beber un trago de café. “¿Qué tal has dormido?”

“Bien, echaba de menos una cama.” Dijo bromeando, intentando aligerar el asunto de Pan y todo lo demás. Todos merecían un descanso en cuanto a desgracias.

“Me alegra escuchar eso, querido.” Dijo Regina con una sonrisa, sirviéndole el desayuno a su hijo, que comenzó a comer, echando miradas de soslayo tanto a su madre rubia como a su madre morena.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, donde lo único que se escuchaba era a Regina limpiar y recoger lo que había ensuciado para realizar el desayuno, Henry habló. “¿Vas a ir a buscar a esa chica, Emma?” Preguntó mirando a su madre rubia, que lo miró durante un instante antes de terminarse su café.

“El señor Gold ha dicho que tenemos que mantenerla vigilada, así que sí, iré a buscarla para poder llevarla a la estación y mantenerla vigilada antes de que las cosas empeoren. Todavía no sabemos dónde está Pan, ni si es parte de su plan, así que cuanto más cautos mejor.” Explicó Emma, dejando su taza y su plato en el fregadero, limpiándose con una servilleta y tirándola a la basura. “Y antes de que preguntes, no, no puedes venir conmigo. Te quedarás con tu madre, así sabremos que estás a salvo.”

“Pero…” Henry intentó protestar, pero las miradas que sus madres le dieron le indicó que mejor mantenerse callado. “Está bien. Pero quiero verla. Quiero darle las gracias por cambiarme de cuerpo con Pan.”

“Prometo que cuando esté en la estación del sheriff avisaré a tu madre para que te lleve y se lo agradezcas.” Prometió Emma, mirándolo con una sonrisa.” Bien, y ahora, sé bueno y no enfades a tu madre.” Bromeó divertida, revolviéndole el pelo a su hijo mientras se colocaba la chaqueta y salía de la casa. Y fue cuando salió que ocurrió.

Un terremoto, similar al que ocurrió cuando aceptó el puesto de ayudante de sheriff de manos de Graham y que provocó el incidente en la mina, azotó toda la ciudad de Storybrooke, alertando a todos los habitantes. Aunque solamente duró diez segundos, fue suficiente para alertar a todos. Cuando cesó, Emma regresó dentro de la casa, observando a Regina y Henry.

“¿Estáis bien?” Preguntó mirándolos preocupada, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambos.

“¿Qué ha sido eso?” Preguntó Henry, preocupado.

“No tengo idea, querido. ¿Tal vez Pan?” Preguntó Regina mirando a Emma, que se encogió de hombros.

Las respuestas a las preguntas que se formulaban en sus cabezas pronto fueron respondidas cuando escucharon gritos en la calle, saliendo los tres a la entrada de la casa de Regina, observando a Leroy venir corriendo desde el bosque, seguido de los otros enanitos, chillando sin entendérseles nada, siendo Emma la que se acercó, tomando por los hombros al enano.

“Respira, Leroy. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha sido eso?” Preguntó mirando al hombre, que estaba bastante nervioso, sin formar palabras coherentes, moviendo los brazos, señalando en todas partes, uniéndosele los demás enanos, que se comportaban de la misma manera. Sin saber cómo calmarlos, se llevó dos dedos a la boca y silbó con fuerza, haciendo que callasen de golpe y que detuviesen sus espasmos con sus brazos y manos. “A ver, calma. ¿Me puede explicar alguien que ha causado ese terremoto?”

Tras la pregunta de Emma, se escuchó un potente rugido que procedía del bosque, haciendo que los enanitos echasen a correr de nuevo, siendo Leroy el único que se quedó con Emma, cuyos ojos, al igual que los de Regina y Henry, se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver lo que acababa de surgir de entre los árboles.

“Ahí tienes tu respuesta, sheriff.” Murmuró Leroy antes de salir corriendo, dejando a la sheriff, a la alcaldesa y a su hijo frente a una de las criaturas más mitológicas que existen.

Sí, un dragón acababa de surgir del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad de Storybrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí termina el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que os haya gustado y ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!.


	6. Dorcharinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Otro domingo más significa un nuevo capítulo. Un nuevo visitante aparece en Storybrooke, y le provocará más de un dolor de cabeza a la pobre Emma.
> 
> Estos últimos capítulos puede que hayan sido más breves que los dos primeros (o al menos a mí me lo parecen), pero los próximos vendrán mucho más cargados de contenido, y espero que os guste leerlos tanto como a mí imaginarlos y escribirlos.
> 
> Y sin más preámbulos, ¡os dejo con el capítulo!
> 
> Disclaimer: En los capítulos 1 y 2.

Tras la salida del sol, su luz poco a poco fue iluminando todo aquello que alcanzaba a su paso, llegando al pequeño rancho que había en las afueras del pequeño pueblo, donde los caballos descansaban en el establo, y donde una joven castaña trataba con cuidado y mimo las patas de uno de los caballos, arreglando uno de los vendajes que llevaba debido a una pequeña herida.

Danielle se había despertado al alba gracias al canto del gallo que había por el rancho, y, dado que no tenía nada que hacer, decidió echar una mano ayudando con los caballos, aunque nadie se lo hubiese pedido.

Una vez terminó de vendar de nuevo la pata del caballo, salió fuera del establo, observando parte de la ciudad en la que ahora estaba. Poco a poco iban despertándose sus habitantes, por lo que interpretaba que pronto habría una búsqueda para encontrarla, llevarla a la oficina del sheriff, interrogarla e intentar quitarle su magia.

“Sí, parece que será un día interesante…” Murmuró levemente mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo hacia el establo.

Fue justo cuando uno de sus pies cruzó el umbral del establo, que lo sintió. Un terremoto sacudió durante un breve instante la tierra, inquietando a los caballos, a los que intentó calmar, consiguiéndolo en gran medida, mientras intentaba buscar la causa de dicho temblor de tierra, sin encontrar nada que indicase el posible origen del terremoto, hasta que lo escuchó. Un rugido, un potente rugido que sacudió cada pared del establo se escuchó por todo el pueblo, saliendo enseguida afuera, observando movimiento en el bosque, viendo entonces surgir de entre los arboles la imponente figura de un dragón, un dragón cuyas escamas eran completamente negras como el carbón, pero con rasgos plateados, los cuales ocupaban parte de sus alas, su estómago, su cabeza, sus patas y su cola, mientras que sus ojos eran de un color entre azul hielo y plata; levantando un potente viento que la echó hacia atrás, observando desde el suelo a la enorme bestia agitar sus alas, observando alrededor, rugiendo otra vez, volando hacia la ciudad.

“Eso es malo. Y seguro que la culpa me la voy a llevar yo.” Murmuró antes de levantarse, utilizando su magia, desapareciendo en un remolino de humo azul, rumbo a la ciudad.

[SQ]

Tras unos minutos de shock, tanto Regina como Emma reaccionaron, y ambas pensaron lo mismo: proteger a Henry. Ambas se miraron durante un breve instante, dándole Emma un leve movimiento de cabeza, provocando que Regina se llevase a Henry hacia la estación del Sheriff, mientras Emma ideaba un plan para poder enfrentarse, de nuevo, a un dragón.

“¡No mamá, no podemos dejarla sola! Es un dragón de verdad, necesita nuestra ayuda.” Henry discutía con su madre mientras observaba como se iban alejando de Emma, que en esos momentos hablaba por el móvil con alguien, visiblemente nerviosa.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de ponerse a discutir, pues tras otro rugido del dragón, que cada vez se acercaba más rápido hacia las casas, Danielle apareció frente a ellos envuelta en un remolino de magia. Ninguno dijo nada, y ninguno se movió, observando fijamente a Danielle.

“Antes de que digáis nada, yo no he hecho nada.” Dijo la chica cuando el humo terminó de desaparecer.

Ni Emma ni Regina dijeron nada, aunque no hizo falta, pues Danielle tampoco esperaba palabras por su parte. Sin decir nada, se acercó a Henry y agitó su mano, envolviendo al chico en un remolino similar al anterior, haciéndolo desaparecer, girándose entonces para ver a las dos mujeres, notando la mirada desaprobadora de Regina. “Ríñeme luego, ¿quieres? Creo que ahora tenéis que salvar una ciudad.”

“Pues espero que tengas un plan maestro, porque la última vez que me enfrenté a un dragón era una bruja transformada y tenía que quitarle un huevo de oro.” Dijo Emma, observándola, guardando el móvil, puesto que ya había avisado a sus padres, mirando luego al dragón, notando como Regina se situaba a su lado.

Danielle observó a las dos mujeres, y luego a la bestia, que se estaba preparando para abrir fuego, pues podía verlo en su estómago, preparando para lanzar las llamas. Luego, observó rápidamente alrededor, buscando un lugar alto, viendo la mansión de Regina. Y entonces se le ocurrió un plan.

“Necesito que lo distraigáis. Haced que baje la cabeza, pero que no lance las llamas, o seremos brochetas de carne.” Dijo Danielle antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa, dejando a las dos mujeres a solas.

“¿Está de broma, verdad?” Preguntó Emma a Regina, que se había quedado mirando a la chica, viendo cómo se iba corriendo. “Regina, ¿qué hacemos? ¿No me digas que vamos a hacer lo que ha dicho? Ya me enfrenté a tu amiga, y no fue agradable.”

Regina no dijo nada, observando al dragón fijamente. Esa chica tenía algo en su mirada, algo que la hacía sentirse segura con ella. Algo que le daba confianza. Sin pensar mucho en lo que iba a hacer, creó en su mano una bola de fuego, lanzándosela al dragón, cuya piel quedó intacta ante el impacto, pero cuya atención fue rápidamente atraída hacia ambas.

“Vale, eso ha funcionado.” Murmuró Emma, dando un paso hacia atrás, preparada para salir corriendo, puesto que ambas vieron al dragón bajar un poco su altura de vuelo, directo hacia ellas, abriendo su boca, preparado para abrir fuego, observando como su garganta comenzaba a encenderse.

“Estúpida bruja.” El dragón habló por primera vez con voz grave y fuerte, sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres. “Yo soy fuego, no puedes derrotarme con eso.” Abrió de nuevo la boca, sintiendo las llamas viajar a través de su garganta, preparado para lanzar su llamarada contra ambas.

A partir de ahí todo fue un borrón. Emma, al ver el fuego a punto de salir de la garganta de la bestia, y sin saber por qué, abrazó a Regina, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo, aunque las llamas nunca llegaron, puesto que Danielle, que había subido al tejado de la mansión de Regina, había saltado al lomo del dragón, aguantando el equilibrio, deslizándose por una de sus patas, quedando agarrada a una de sus garras, observando como allí, encajado entre dos escamas, había un pequeño trozo de zafiro, brillando fuertemente.

La bestia, al sentir a la joven entre sus garras, detuvo su ataque de fuego y comenzó a balancearse y a dar vueltas en el aire, en un intento de deshacerse de la intrusa entre sus garras. A pesar de eso, Danielle estaba fuertemente sujeta a su piel, evitando así caer, por el momento. Entonces, el dragón se elevó todavía más, acercándose cada vez más a las nubes, sin dejar de moverse y dar vueltas, provocando que poco a poco el agarre de las joven fuese decayendo.

La mirada de Danielle se deslizó un instante hacia abajo, viendo que cada vez subía más alta, inspirando hondo, cerrando los ojos un instante, fijando luego su mirada en el cristal que estaba incrustado en su piel.

“Esto va a doler, amigo.” Murmuró antes de arrancar el cristal con fuerza, provocando un quejido por parte del dragón, el cual poco a poco comenzó a perder fuerza, y comenzó a encoger, cayendo en picado hacia el suelo, justo para caer en un colchón de aire invocado por Regina, que se acercaba junto con Emma para comprobar que todo estuviese bien.

Tras caer al suelo sin un rasguño, Danny observó al dragón, ahora del tamaño de un perro, quejarse lastimosamente de la garra de la que había sacado el cristal. Sonriendo levemente, se acercó a él, cubriendo su garra con su mano, curando la pequeña herida, recibiendo una mirada del pequeño dragón, sonriéndole a cambio.

“Ha encogido. ¿Por qué?” Preguntó Emma a la chica.

“Tenía esto encajado entre dos escamas. Lo he visto cuando me he caído del lomo y me he sujetado a su garra.” Dijo Danny mostrándoles el zafiro, levantándose del suelo con suavidad.

“¿Y tú cómo sabías que quitándolo pasaría eso?” Preguntó de nuevo la sheriff.

“No lo sabía. Simplemente ha sido suerte.” Explicó Danny a la rubia, mirando un breve instante a Regina, girándose para ver al pequeño dragón, que las miraba a las tres. “Bueno, amigo. ¿De dónde has salido?”

El dragón se acercó a la chica, olfateándola suavemente, rodeando así su cuerpo, como si estuviese analizándola mediante su olfato, y luego se sentó sobre sus partes traseras, justo como un perro, mirándola con expectación, fijándose en su rostro. Finalmente, y sin esperárselo nadie, se lanzó sobre ella con júbilo.

“Dannnyyyyyyyyyyy” Gritó el pequeño dragón, abalanzándose sobre la joven, a la que tiró al suelo, lamiéndolo la cara.

Tanto Regina como Emma se miraron la una a la otra, extrañadas, mirando luego a la chica, que reía al notar las caricias de la pequeña bestia, sentándose después en el suelo, todavía con el dragón encima.

“Así que puedes hablar sin necesidad del cristal. ¿De dónde has salido, pequeño?” Preguntó la joven, acariciando su cabeza escamosa.

El dragón la miró fijamente, confuso, pero disfrutando también de las caricias.

“¿No te acuerdas de mí, Danny?” Preguntó algo dolido el dragón. “Soy yo, soy Rinn.” Susurró mostrándole orgulloso el collar que había alrededor de su cuello, donde había una pequeña placa de plata con un nombre grabado en letras carmesíes. Danielle tomó la pequeña placa, mirando el nombre. “Dorcharinn” Murmuró, mirando luego al dragón, que la miraba expectante.

Minutos después, al no haber reacción alguna por parte de la chica, Rinn suspiró. “No te acuerdas de mí…” Murmuró quitándose de encima de la chica, sentándose frente a ella, para luego fijarse en las dos mujeres tras ella, que los miraban a ambos sin decir nada. “Majestad.” Saludó a Regina, inclinando su cabeza en una suave reverencia.

Al ver esto, Emma miró a Regina, que estaba tan sorprendida como ella. “¿Por qué te conoce? ¿Y de dónde ha salido? ¿Y qué clase de nombre es Dorcharinn? ¿De dónde lo ha sacado, de la Tierra Media?” Las preguntas de Emma caían en saco roto debido a que Regina no las contestó, sino que se acercó al dragón, observándolo fijamente. No le sonaba de nada.

“¿De dónde has salido, pequeño?” Preguntó la ex reina al dragón, pero antes de pudiese contestar, David y Blanca llegaron corriendo a donde estaban. Ambos se acercaron a los cuatro, mirando con extrañeza al dragón.

“¿Ese es el dragón del que hablaban los enanos?” Preguntó David una vez estuvieron cerca.  “Lo veíamos más grande.”

“Y lo era, hasta que nuestra pequeña amiga le ha quitado un cristal que lo ha mutado en míster Hyde. Ahora es un pequeño Jekyll que parece que le ha tomado cariño a nuestra visitante.” Explicó Emma, mirando a la joven, que ahora parecía tener una batalla de miradas con Regina, pues no decían nada pero no dejaban de mirarse.

“¿Entonces estáis bien? ¿Dónde está Henry?” Preguntó Blanca, sin ver a su nieto.

“He enviado al chico a la cafetería de la Abuelita, supongo que estará allí.” Respondió Danielle sin romper el contacto visual con Regina, sintiendo entonces la presencia de alguien que conocía bastante bien, viendo al hombre del bastón tras ellos. Gold era su nombre, o al menos el que tenía aquí.

“He oído que había un dragón asolando la ciudad, pero me parece que a la gente le gusta demasiado exagerar.” Dijo Gold a medida que se acercaba. “No veo como una gran amenaza a esa pequeña cría de dragón lunar.”

Todos se quedaron mirando al hombre, a excepción de Danielle, que observó al dragón, mirándolo fijamente, mientras un recuerdo azotaba su mente.

_[Flashback]_

_Dos figuras estaban sentadas en el asiento de un gran ventanal, observando el cielo estrellado a través del cristal. Una hermosa mujer morena tenía en su regazo a una pequeña niña castaña, quien observaba fijamente a las estrellas brillas en el cielo._

_“Mami, ¿Qué son esos puntitos que brillan en el cielo?”_

_“Son estrellas, mi vida.”_

_“¿Y qué son estrellas?”_

_La mujer morena calló un instante, sopesando la posible explicación para su pequeña hija._

_“Las estrellas son aquellas personas que ya no existen en este mundo, pero que viven en el cielo para cuidar de las personas que quieren y que todavía están aquí, en nuestro mundo.”_

_“¿Cómo los abuelos?”_

_“Sí, como los abuelos.”_

_“¿Y no pueden volver a bajar nunca más?”_

_“Me temo que no, cielo.”_

_“¿Entonces no los veré nunca?”_

_“Tal vez algún día podamos volver a verlos.”_

_“A lo mejor ese día es pronto. ¡Mira mami, hay una estrella que está cayendo!”_

_[Fin del flashback]_

El recuerdo desapareció de su mente de la misma forma que apareció, observando Danny entonces al dragón, mientras su vista volvía a enfocarse. “Rinn…” Murmuró mirando al dragón, que la miraba con júbilo, casi como si supiese en que estaba pensando. “¡Oh, Dios, Rinn! “ Exclamó Danny sonriendo, abrazando al dragón con una sonrisa. Lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado a su fiel compañero de aventuras?

Todos observaron lo que parecía una reunión emotiva, mirándose luego entre ellos, para luego mirar todos al señor Gold, que miraba fijamente a la joven con algo parecido a una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

“Parece que las estrellas al fin y al cabo sí que pueden volver a bajar, ¿verdad, Danielle?” Preguntó Gold a la joven, que se giró con rapidez para mirarlo fijamente. “Los cuentos siempre son realidad, querida. Incluso las canciones de cuna.”

Nadie más que Danielle y Gold parecían entender el sentido de la conversación, puesto que los otros cuatro los miraban con extrañeza, aunque Regina tenía algo en mente y parecía desentrañar lo que se escondía en las palabras de Gold.

“¿De qué verdad estáis hablando vosotros dos?” Preguntó Emma impaciente, pues no sabía de qué estaban hablando ninguno de ellos.

Entonces Danielle miró a Regina, cuyos ojos se quedaron fijos en ella, para luego mirar de nuevo a Gold, que la observaba fijamente apoyado en su bastón. Todos la estaban mirando, incluido el pequeño dragón, esperando a que hablase, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, cosa que exasperó más a Emma, que terminó por sobrepasar su límite.

“¿Sabes qué? Me importa un bledo. Estoy harta de esto.” Dijo acercándose a Danny, sacando las esposas. “Te vienes conmigo a la estación. Tengo que hacerte muchas preguntas que necesitan respuesta.” Dijo dando la vuelta a la chica, esposando sus manos a la espalda frente a todos.

“¿De verdad, señorita Swan?” Preguntó Regina mirándola, casi incrédula de lo que veía.

“Ahora no, Regina. Esto se está saliendo de madre.” Dijo la rubia a la reina. “Voy a llevarla a la estación, la interrogaré, y luego decidiremos que hacemos con ella.” Sentenció antes de coger a la chica por su brazo, encaminándose con ella a la estación del sheriff, seguidas del pequeño dragón, que agitaba su cola a medida que caminaba, justo como un pequeño perro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo cortito, lo sé. El próximo será más largo, y os prometo que ver a Emma relacionarse con Rinn es digno de leer xD ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!


	7. ¿Quién eres?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Un domingo más estamos aquí. Este capítulo es un poquito más largo que los otros, y viene más o menos cargadito de intensidad. Y para los que esperan la charla de Danny y Emma, tendréis que esperar a otro capítulo. Este es, especialmente, solo para Regina y Danny.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> Disclaimer: En los capítulos 1 y 2.

Cuando llegaron a la estación del sheriff, Emma metió a Danielle en una de las celdas junto con Rinn. La joven se sentó en la pequeña cama que había, mientras que el dragoncito comenzó a sobrevolar la celda, para exasperación de Emma, que se dirigió a su escritorio, apoyándose en él mientras esperaba a que sus padres y Regina hiciesen acto de presencia y comenzasen a gritarle por haber detenido a la visitante.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que eso ocurriese, escuchando el familiar taconeo de los zapatos de Regina entrar por la puerta de la estación.

“Esto es una estupidez, señorita Swan. ¿De verdad crees que una adolescente va a responder a tus preguntas si la encarcelas de esta manera? Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que así no se consiguen las cosas con los jóvenes.” Le replicó la alcaldesa a la sheriff, que simplemente la miraba fijamente.

“Regina, ha aparecido un dragón. ¡Un puñetero dragón!” Exclamó señalando a Rinn, que seguía volando por la celda. “Desde que esta chica apareció no han dejado de ocurrir cosas extraña. Y para colmo tenemos el problema de Peter Pan, que anda por ahí haciendo de las suyas. Así que perdóname si intento organizar un poco el caos que está azotando esta maldita ciudad.” Emma finalizó su diatriba con un tono más alto de lo normal, respirando luego agitadamente. Esto a veces la superaba.

“Tanto estrés afecta a tu magia, ¿lo sabes, no? Vamos a volar por los aires como sigas así.” Dijo Danny desde su celda, silbando una suave melodía que se parecía mucho a la banda sonora de “ _La sirenita_ ”.

Emma la miró fijamente y se acercó enfadada a la celda. “¿De dónde narices has salido tú? ¿Y qué haces en Storybrooke?” Preguntó entre dientes la rubia.

Danielle entonces la miró, levantándose, acercándose a los barrotes, apoyando ahí sus brazos. “Lamento decepcionarte, sheriff, pero no tengo respuestas a esas preguntas. No recuerdo casi nada de antes de llegar aquí. Así que tendrás que buscar otra fuente de información.”

Emma la miró fijamente, y comprobó que no mentía, suspirando. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por la pequeña bestia que volaba en la celda.

“Yo puedo ayudarte.” Dijo Rinn con una sonrisa, aterrizando en el suelo, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa. “Ayudaros a todos para saber quién es Danielle.”

La mujer rubia se agachó para poder estar frente a él a la misma altura, mientras Regina observaba la interacción de Emma con ambos personajes con curiosidad, esperando las respuestas del dragón. Rinn se acercó a Emma, mirándola.

“Pero antes tienes que sacarnos de aquí. No me gustan las jaulas.” Pidió la pequeña bestia a su captora, que lo miró fijamente. “Por favor, Caballero Blanco.” Pidió de nuevo Rinn.

Este nombre fue lo que impactó en la mente de Danny, que se apartó de los barrotes de golpe, mirando a las dos mujeres que había frente a ella y al dragón, que la miraba también. “¿Qué acabas de decir…?” Preguntó en un murmullo Danny.

“Danny, tienes que recordar para qué has venido. Es importante. Al menos, eso dijo tu madre y Emrys.” Explicó Rinn, mirando a su amiga.

Danielle se quedó mirando al dragón fijamente, para luego cerrar los ojos y desaparecer en una nube de humo azul, dejando atrás a los tres. Regina, al ver esto, y dado que Emma estaba centrada en el dragón, desapareció en su nube de humo morado, dejando a la rubia a solas con Rinn, que miraba expectante a la rubia.

“Bueno, ¿abres o qué?”

[SQ]

Danny había desaparecido de la celda en la que Emma la había metido, pero dado que todavía no conocía muy bien el pueblo, no sabía dónde ir, así que apareció en un lugar que le había resultado vagamente familiar: bajo un esplendoroso manzano cuyo fruto estaba jugoso y brillante. Ese lugar le recordaba a alguien familiar, pero no sabía a quién.

Con calma, la joven se acercó al tronco del árbol, acariciándolo suavemente antes de apoyar su espalda en él, cerrando los ojos un instante, suspirando. No sabía qué hacía allí, pero tampoco podía recordar. Estaba muy pérdida. Volvió a suspirar, intentando así aclarar su mente.

Las emociones la estaban abrumando, y eso intuía que no era bueno para su magia. Terminó sentándose en el suelo, a los pies del manzano, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en ellas, cerrando los ojos. Fue en ese instante, mientras intentaba serenar su cuerpo, que comenzó a sentir otro tipo de magia en el ambiente. Ni siquiera tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que pertenecía a la mujer de pelo castaño, Regina.

El ambiente se fue cargando cada vez más de esa magia, anunciando la aparición próxima de la mujer. Puede que para alguien sin magia o con cierta cantidad de poderes mágicos la sensación fuese mínima, pero para Danny era tan perceptible como una brisa de verano. Y fue antes de la aparición de Regina, que la mente de Danny fue azotada por otro recuerdo, mientras una fuerte sensación de opresión comenzaba a aparecer en su pecho.

_[Flashback]_

_La oscuridad había caído sobre el reino Oscuro. El cielo, antes iluminado por miles de estrellas, estaba completamente negro. Era como si todo el Bosque Encantado estuviese llorando la pérdida de su querido Caballero Blanco._

_En medio de esa oscuridad, un pequeño bulto lloraba silenciosamente a los pies del manzano que gobernaba majestuoso el jardín del palacio real. Cubierta con una manta, una pequeña niña lloraba desconsoladamente la muerte de su madre. Desde esa noche, desde la noche en que el Caballero Blanco dio su último aliento, la mente de la niña no dejaba de recrearle entre terribles pesadillas la muerte de una de las personas que más quería._

_Mientras lloraba escondida bajo su manta y pegada por completo al tronco del manzano de su madre, notó el ambiente cargarse enseguida de magia. Y segundos más tarde, sintió la presencia de su madre en el jardín, pero la niña ni siquiera se movió de su lugar. La reina poco a poco se acercó hasta el manzano, sentándose justo al lado de su hija, cogiéndola en sus brazos y abrazándola contra su pecho, meciéndola como cuando era un bebé, consolándola, queriendo quitarle todo el dolor que sentía._

_La niña, al notarse en brazos de su madre, se abrazó a ella con fuerza, sin dejar de llorar._

_“La echo de menos, mamá.” Murmuró entre lágrimas la niña._

_“Lo sé, mi vida. Yo también echo de menos a mami.” La reina intentaba aguantar las lágrimas mientras consolaba a su niña, meciéndola suavemente, besando con suavidad su cabeza._

_La situación no era extraña para la reina. Desde la muerte del Caballero Blanco, su hija había tenido pesadillas noche tras noche, y aunque la mayoría de esas noches iba a dormir con ella, había otras en que Danny prefería ir al jardín, bajo el manzano, donde su madre le había contado tantas historias de aventuras._

_Al notar como poco a poco su hija se calmaba, la reina se levantó de su lugar, encaminándose lentamente a su habitación. Danny todavía lloraba suavemente en sus brazos, pero poco a poco Morfeo iba conquistándola para llevarla al mundo de los sueños. Besando de nuevo su cabeza, la reina comenzó a cantarle una nana a su niña, queriendo quitar todos los malos sueños de su mente._

_[Fin del flashback]_

Regina había aparecido minutos después buscando a Danny, y cuando la vio de rodillas frente al manzano, con la mirada perdida, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, no supo por qué, pero se acercó rápidamente a la chica, profundamente preocupada. Ni siquiera le importó mancharse el vestido, ya que se arrodilló frente a la joven, tomando su rostro en sus manos.

“¿Danielle?” La llamó, queriendo captar su atención, aunque parecía que la chica estuviese en una especie de trance.

La mirada de Regina se mantuvo en los ojos de Danielle, que estaban desenfocados. Sin embargo, durante un instante, ambos pares de ojos conectaron, y provocó algo dentro de Regina que no supo descifrar, y que se acrecentó cuando la joven pronunció una simple palabra antes de salir de su trance.

“Mamá…” Aquello salió tan bajo de los labios de Danielle, que Regina lo escuchó gracias a que estaba cerca de ella. Fue tras pronunciar esa palabra que el trance en el que Danielle estaba se rompió, parpadeando un par de veces antes de darse cuenta dónde estaba, y frente a quién estaba. Rápidamente se separó de Regina, quitándose los restos de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, mientras Regina se mantenía petrificada frente a ella.

Cierta idea había comenzado a rondar por la mente de Regina desde la aparición de Danielle. Sabía que era del futuro, y las sensaciones que causaban en Regina la presencia y magia de esa chica eran algo mucho más que una “buena sensación”. Regina tenía la idea de que Danielle era parte de ella, que podría ser su hija. Y lo que acababa de pasar confirmaba su teoría. Pero era algo improbable. Ella no podía tener hijos.

Por su parte, Danielle intentaba serenarse. Ese recuerdo había sido tan real. El dolor que había sentido había sido tan desgarrador. Y únicamente cuando notó el tacto de la mujer en su rostro consiguió salir de ese recuerdo tan doloroso. No sabía si debía fiarse o no de Regina, pero esa mujer conseguía transmitirle una tranquilidad y una serenidad casi sorprendente.

Ambas mujeres estaban mirándose fijamente, cada una pérdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Regina fue la que rompió el silencio carraspeando suavemente.

“No deberías haber dejado a tu mascota con la señorita Swan. Probablemente cause que la estación del Sheriff acabe por los aires.” Susurró Regina mientras se levantaba lentamente, arreglándose el vestido, queriendo fingir que nada había pasado.

Danielle la imitó, quitándose los restos de hierba de los pantalones.

“Rinn saca de sus casillas incluso al abuelo David, y él es el tranquilo de la familia.” Danielle parecía no saber que estaba hablando, porque cuando terminó de decir eso, se detuvo por completo, mirando a Regina fijamente, la cual simplemente le devolvió la mirada.

Esas palabras calaron profundo en la mente de Regina. Danielle había llamado “abuelo” a David, y eso solamente podía significar una cosa.

[SQ]

Emma observaba fijamente al pequeño dragón frente a ella. Llevaba más de veinte minutos seguidos hablando sin parar sobre una historia sobre la cual había perdido el hilo hacía rato. Al pequeño dragón le gustaba demasiado escenificar cada una de las cosas que iba explicando, y entre tanto vuelo, pirueta y llamarada – éstas en menor medida debido a los posibles objetos inflamables que había en la estación – Emma se había perdido, y ahora simplemente le observaba mientras seguía hablando.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, media hora en total desde el inicio de su relato, Rinn se plantó frente a Emma, sentado sobre sus patas traseras, observándola sonriente y orgulloso.

“Y así es como Emrys y su majestad me enviaron aquí a por Danny.” Finalizó su relato sonriente, esperando la respuesta de Emma, la cual, debido a que se había perdido en la narración, no sabía que decir.

“Ah… Pues… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que antes fueses un dragón enorme?” Preguntó la rubia intentando salir del paso.

Rinn se quedó pensativo un momento. La verdad es que desde el momento en que cruzó el portal desde el futuro hasta que apareció frente a Danny en medio de la calle su memoria estaba en blanco. No recordaba nada. Era como si hubiese un vacío en su cerebro sobre sus recuerdos.

“Pues no lo sé.” Dijo sinceramente el dragón. “Pero lo importante es que he venido a por Danny. Y no puedes encerrarla. No puedes hacerle eso.”

Emma observó al dragón. Era muy protector con la chica.

“Necesito respuestas. Y tenemos problemas más importantes que una chica con sus poderes descontrolados.” Era increíble que estuviese discutiendo con un dragón parlante.

“Lo poderes de Danny jamás se descontrolan. Su magia tiene su propio mecanismo de control. Su magia hace que su aspecto cambie en consonancia de sus emociones para evitar un descontrol de sus poderes.” Explicó Rinn a Emma. “Además, si Emrys y la reina se enteran de que has encerrado a Danny, tendrás problemas graves. La reina enfadada asusta hasta a Emrys.”

A Emma comenzaba a entrarle curiosidad por esas dos personas que no dejaba de nombrar, esa reina y ese tal Emrys. Pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

“De acuerdo. Hagamos un trato. Tú te llevas a Danny a su futuro, y a nosotros nos dejáis en paz.” Emma esperaba que el problema de Danny tuviese fácil solución, pero parecía que eso no iba a ser una opción.

“No puedo llevarme a Danny a casa. No tengo la magia suficiente para hacer un portal al futuro, y Danny no recuerda todo lo necesario para abrir un portal.” Dijo el dragón a la rubia.

“¿Y qué debe recordar para abrir el portal?” Preguntó la rubia al borde de la exasperación. Esto empezaba a ponerla nerviosa.

“Eso solo lo sabe Danny.” Sentenció Rinn, volando suavemente hasta la mesa que estaba al lado de Emma, mirándola cara a cara. “Así que lo siento, Sheriff, pero creo que tienes dos nuevos habitantes más en Storybrooke.” Dijo el dragón sonriendo felizmente.

Ante esta afirmación, Emma simplemente suspiró. Las cosas no dejaban de mejorar a cada minuto del día.

[SQ]

Regina y Danny caminaban de regreso a la estación del sheriff en silencio. Regina le daba vueltas y vueltas a lo que antes había dicho Danny. Había llamado “abuelo” a David, y eso solamente podía implicar que Danny era la hija de Emma, cosa que explicaría su aspecto físico – ese pelo rubio y esos ojos verdes llamaban la atención de cualquiera que pasase por su lado – y dado que ella también sospechaba que podría ser su hija, la única opción posible era que Danielle era hija de Emma y suya, lo cual seguía siendo, en la mente de Regina, un completo disparate. ¿Emma y ella? ¿Cómo era posible eso? Se suponía que su alma gemela era un hombre con un tatuaje de león en el brazo, y Emma ni tenia tatuaje, ni era un hombre.

Además, su relación con Emma no era la más cordial de las relaciones. Cuando no estaban peleándose por Henry, se peleaban mientras salvaban la ciudad, o se peleaban por los padres de Emma, o simplemente se peleaban porque sí. Así era su relación, una extraña relación de amor-odio que muchas veces podía desembocar en más odio que amor, pero hasta ahora las cosas habían ido bien, o decente, según se viese. Emma seguía viva, ese era un punto a favor para poder afirmar que Regina no quería matarla, o al menos, no volver a intentarlo. Pero de no querer matarla a amarla había un paso muy grande, un paso que Regina pensaba no podría dar nunca, porque no estaba destinada a ello. Su destino era el hombre del tatuaje, no la Salvadora.

Sin embargo, Danny era la prueba viviente de que ese paso, el paso de amar a Emma, sí que lo había dado; sino, la joven no estaría a su lado. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que ella llegase a amar a Emma? ¿Una poción de amor? ¿Un hechizo? Algo debía haber ocurrido entre ellas para que la relación de ambas diese un cambio tan drástico. Y tal vez ese algo, en esta línea de tiempo, era la presencia de Danny. Regina todavía recordaba como Emma la había abrazado para protegerla de la llamarada del dragón, algo que inquietaba y confundía a Regina. ¿No se suponía que había besado a Garfio en Nunca Jamás? ¿Por qué ahora la protegía a ella? La mente de Regina iba tan rápido que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Danielle, por su parte, también estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba al lado de Regina. Desde que había llegado a Storybrooke, en su mente aparecían recuerdos variados, de hechos y personas que ella no conocía, o que pensaba que no conocía. Pero cuando Regina estaba cerca, o cuando su magia estaba cerca de ella, los recuerdos que azotaban su mente eran de su pasado, de su propio pasado. Recuerdos que había olvidado mucho antes de su pérdida de memoria. Regina parecía ser la persona que activaba esos recuerdos de su pasado, y también era la que provocaba que poco a poco fuese recordando.

También estaba el hecho de que era también su presencia lo que parecía calmar su cuerpo casi al instante. Su magia, sus sentidos… todo ello se calmaba con la presencia de Regina. Y esta vez, cuando la sacó del trance, escuchó perfectamente lo que inconscientemente salió de sus labios. La había llamado “mamá”, y en los recuerdos que aparecían en su mente siempre aparecía con una mujer de pelo castaño cuyo rostro aparecía en su mayoría difuminado, y a la que llamaba mamá. Y fue durante su salida del trance, que la imagen de la mujer que la llevaba en brazos se aclaró, y pudo ver en su esplendor a la mujer a la que llamaba “mamá” en sus recuerdos. Y era ella. Era Regina. Regina era su madre. O, técnicamente, su futura madre.

El hecho de saber que Regina era su madre únicamente aumentaba la ansiedad y curiosidad de Danny, dado que estar cerca de Regina le garantizaba saber la verdad sobre su pasado, y porque había viajado al pasado. Pero a su vez le causaba miedo, porque existía la posibilidad de que el hecho de que viajase al pasado no fue por algo bueno, sino porque huía del algo malo, algo que era mejor no recordar. Y la balanza entre el miedo y la curiosidad ahora estaba equilibrada, pero no era necesario mucho para que se decantase por el miedo. Debía ir con cuidado.

Minutos después llegaron a la estación del Sheriff, entrando ambas, observando a Emma sentada en su silla, escribiendo en el ordenador, mientras Rinn observaba desde la mesa la pantalla.

“No, con dos enes al final. Rinn.” Corrigió el pequeño dragón a la sheriff, que suspiró por enésima vez mientras realizaba el papeleo correspondiente para que Danielle y Rinn fuesen “ciudadanos” de Storybrooke.

En realidad hacer el papeleo era una tontería, porque en la ciudad no entraba ni salía nadie, y no es que hubiese un censo establecido, dado que de repente aparecía una persona como desaparecía al día siguiente, o no se la veía por días, y luego aparecía ni más campante. Pero con el problema de seguridad que había últimamente en la ciudad, era mejor tener un buen control de las personas que en ella habitaban. Más vale prevenir que curar.

Regina y Danny se acercaron a la mesa, saltando entonces Rinn a los brazos de Danny, que lo cogió con una sonrisa, acariciando su cabeza, observando a Emma, que estaba terminando el papeleo.

“¿Puedo preguntar que estás haciendo, Emma?” Regina se sorprendió un poco al escucharse a sí misma llamar a Emma por su nombre de pila, aunque la rubia no pareció darse cuenta, pues estaba demasiado enfrascada en el papeleo, respondiendo con el tecleo del teclado hasta que finalmente el ruido ceso, girándose la rubia, mirando a sus dos visitantes.

“Acabo de terminar el papeleo. Oficialmente, Danny y Rinn son ciudadanos del pueblo de Storybrooke. Así nosotras nos evitaremos problemas burocráticos y ellos no nos causarán más problemas de los que ya tenemos.” Explicó la rubia con un poco de orgullo ante su trabajo bien hecho.

Regina la miró un instante. Para ser censado en una ciudad, debías tener una residencia oficial, y no sabía porque, pero sabía cuál sería la residencia que Emma había usado para el papeleo. “¿Y dónde van a vivir nuestros nuevos ciudadanos, sheriff?”

Emma sonrió ampliamente al escucharla. Una sonrisa que no parecía traer algo del todo bueno. “Dado que eres la principal valedora y defensora de nuestra visitante, vivirán en tu casa.”

Sí, justo como Regina lo había pensado e imaginado. Emma pocas veces podía sorprenderla. Observó la morena entonces a Danny y a Rinn. Iba a vivir con su futura hija durante el tiempo que ella estuviese en el pueblo. Eso iba a ser una aventura muy interesante.

“Bueno, entonces, bienvenidos a Storybrooke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí nos quedamos en el capítulo de hoy. No os preocupéis, el hecho de que Regina sepa que Danny es su hija únicamente favorecerá a nuestras chicas favoritas. La diversión y la aventura están aseguradas en Storybrooke.
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo volveremos al futuro para ver cómo van las cosas y qué están haciendo Regina y Emrys para recuperar a Danny. 
> 
> ¡Seguid atentos y feliz semana!


	8. Visitas inesperadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Despedimos el último domingo de junio con un nuevo capítulo.
> 
> Como ya dije en el capítulo de la semana pasada, con este capítulo volvemos a la línea del futuro para ver cómo van las cosas y como manejan nuestros personajes la desaparición de Danny. Advertir que se realiza un salto temporal, y aquí ya han pasado tres semanas desde que Danny atravesó el portal a Storybrooke.
> 
> Espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. ¡A disfrutar!
> 
> Disclaimer: En los capítulos 1 y 2.

El reino Oscuro había entrado en completo caos. Regina mandaba a sus guardias a vigilar a Robin constantemente, y ni ella ni Emrys salían de la biblioteca durante horas. La desaparición de la princesa heredera al trono se había extendido como la pólvora, y todo el Bosque Encantado se había movilizado para encontrarla. La joven Danielle era muy querida en su tierra, y todos estaban haciendo lo imposible para encontrar una solución a su desaparición.

Los reyes del reino Blanco iban y venían constantemente a su país vecino, ansiosos de encontrar buenas noticias sobre el estado de Danny y si había alguna posibilidad de llegar hasta ella. Emrys y Regina habían rebuscado en cada uno de los libros de hechizos y portales de la biblioteca, pero ninguno le daba la solución que necesitaba. A Regina se le estaba acabando la paciencia, y era en esos momentos en los que deseaba tener a Emma con ella. Emma era la más perseverante de las dos. Emma nunca se rendía, nunca los dejaba atrás.

Con un fuerte suspiro de frustración y con rabia contenida, Regina lanzó el libro que tenía en sus manos contra la mesa. Afortunadamente el libro no sufrió daño alguno gracias a que Emrys utilizó su magia para evitar que le ocurriese algo a uno de los ejemplares más antiguos que tenían en la biblioteca.

“Te agradecería que no maltratases a los libros. Ellos no tienen la culpa de no tener la solución entre sus páginas, Regina.” Le reprochó calmadamente Emrys a la reina, mientras terminaba de guardar unos libros.

A pesar de su actitud calmada y serena, Emrys estaba también al extremo de su paciencia. No encontraba una solución para traer de vuelta a Danny, y eso podía con él. Danny era su pupila, sí, pero también era como una nieta para él. Y sentía que era su culpa el hecho de que Danny se hubiese marchado. Si tan solo hubiese hecho caso de lo que le dijo Emma en su momento…

Ante sus palabras, simplemente recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de la reina, que se acercó a uno de los grandes ventanales de la biblioteca, observando el paisaje. Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que vio a Danny cruzar el portal a Storybrooke, y su paciencia se agotaba cada vez más deprisa. Necesitaba recuperar a su hija, tenerla a su lado de nuevo, y volver a ser la verdadera familia que era, sin Robin. Robin había sido un error. Un gran error. Y la culpa ahora la carcomía.

“No te maltrates de esa manera, Regina. Hiciste lo que pensaste que era correcto.” Emrys seguía colocando libros, sin mirar a la reina, pero no hacía falta ser un lince para saber que Regina se estaba fustigando psicológicamente por su decisión de casarse con Robin apenas un breve tiempo después de la muerte de Emma. La verdad es que esa decisión había sido como un jarro de agua fría para todos.

“Lo que era correcto para mí, no para mi familia. Mi hijo se fue de mi lado, se alejó de nosotras por culpa de esa decisión. Y mi hija comenzó a demostrar tanto odio hacia mí… Cada vez que me miraba con esos ojos verdes pensaba que era la propia Emma la que me reprochaba mi decisión.” La voz de Regina se mantenía calmada. Desde que había comenzado su relación con Emma había intentado mantener sus arrebatos a raya. Cierto era que cuando ambas discutían las habitaciones del palacio no acababan bien debido al descontrol de su magia durante dichas discusiones, pero Emma la ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

“Emma jamás te reprocharía que volvieses a ser feliz. Ella siempre quiso lo mejor para ti. Incluso cuando lo mejor no era ella, Regina.” Emrys ahora la miraba desde su posición, observando la figura de la reina. Antaño, Regina había impuesto su palabra en el Bosque Encantado, pasando a la historia como una de las tiranas más despiadadas de todos los tiempos. Pero ahora, ahora Emrys veía a una mujer desolada por la pérdida de su verdadero amor y por la pérdida de su hija. Una mujer impotente que necesitaba la figura de su caballero para evitar volver a caer en la oscuridad. Ojalá Emma estuviese ahí.

Al no recibir respuesta de Regina, Emrys decidió dejarla a solas, saliendo lentamente de la biblioteca, encaminándose a su habitación a paso lento. Minutos más tarde, llegó a sus aposentos, entrando, acercándose a la puerta que daba a su biblioteca personal. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó completamente perplejo al ver quién lo esperaba sentado en su sillón.

“Hola, Emrys.”

[SQ]

Emrys estaba completamente perplejo. Y pocas veces ocurría esto. Sentada en su sillón, con un rostro muy serio enmarcado por un par de mechas rubias que caían de la coleta en la que tenía recogido su pelo, y con unos ojos verdes tan penetrantes e intensos como siempre, estaba la reina Emma Swan en persona.

“Emma…” Murmuró Emrys, todavía sin saber cómo reaccionar. Esto no era algo que se esperase.

Emma se levantó lentamente del sillón, observando al maestro de su hija, acercándose a él. Los años no habían pasado para Emrys. Seguía igual que la última vez que se vieron.

“He venido en cuanto he podido. Cora y Henry estaban muy preocupados por Regina, pero tenía que hacer una cosa antes de volver a casa.” Explicó Emma, apoyándose en el frente del escritorio que había en la habitación de Emrys.

“¿Cora y Henry? ¿Ellos también están aquí?” Emrys preguntó mirándola. El viaje entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos no era algo que se diese a menudo, y eso únicamente demostraba lo poderosa que era Emma, incluso en forma de espíritu.

Emma asintió. “Están con Regina en la biblioteca. Ella no puede verlos, obviamente, pero querían estar con ella para intentar animarla.” La voz de Emma era un susurro en la habitación, pero Emrys la escuchaba perfectamente. Todavía seguía perplejo por tener a Emma frente a él.

Bien era verdad que no era la primera vez que pasaba esto. Cuando Emma murió, justo un mes después de su muerte, su espíritu apareció en la habitación de Emrys, y fue la propia Emma la que le explicó que le había sido concedida su petición de quedarse en el Bosque Encantado para cuidar de su familia. Emrys se había sorprendido ante eso. Los fantasmas debían permanecer en el mundo de los muertos, ese era su lugar. Pero el amor de Emma por su familia, por Regina, era tan fuerte, tan intenso, que había conseguido lo que pocos habían intentado. Desde ese instante, Emrys había visto de vez en cuando a Emma acompañar a Regina en las reuniones de la corte, dándole la fuerza necesaria para tomar decisiones importantes que normalmente eran cosa de Emma; también la había visto en la biblioteca, leyendo mientras Henry también leía sus comics – dado que ambos habían conseguido convencer a Regina de llevárselos al Bosque Encantado; e incluso la había visto durante sus prácticas con Danny, observando como la rubia miraba con orgullo a su hija.

Emma había muerto, sí, pero no había dejado de lado a su familia. Los seguía protegiendo incluso después de su muerte. Y eso era algo que Emrys siempre había admirado de ella. Sin embargo, recordando todas las veces que la había visto danzar por palacio acompañando a su mujer y a sus hijos, provocó que una pregunta acudiese a su mente. Algo que no se había preguntado nunca, debido tal vez a que su preocupación número uno había sido siempre la princesa Danielle.

“Emma, ¿por qué te marchaste?” Preguntó Emrys mirándola. Era verdad, Emma había desaparecido tras la boda de Regina con Robin. Emrys no había vuelto a verla desde que la presencia de Robin en el castillo se hizo permanente. Sabía que Emma no se habría marchado por despecho, pero intuía que había algo extraño y sospechoso en todo esto. Y la mirada en el rostro de Emma lo confirmó.

“No me marché…” Susurró la rubia, comenzando a caminar por las estanterías de la pequeña biblioteca. “Me prohibieron volver.”

Eso sorprendió de nuevo a Emrys. Si habían dejado que se quedase para proteger y cuidar a su familia, ¿por qué la habían prohibido volver? Emma contestó sin ni siquiera hacerle la pregunta.

“Alguien utilizó una maldición para evitar mi presencia en el palacio, y cerca de Regina y los chicos. Era magia negra, no podía acercarme. Me debilitaba, me quitaba las fuerzas cada vez que me acercaba a los lindes del palacio. No podía atravesar la barrera invisible que se había formado, y no pude volver a acercarme a ninguno de ellos.” Emma estaba completamente abatida mientras explicaba eso. No había sido su decisión, por supuesto que no. Ella jamás abandonaría a su familia, a su esposa. Alguien la había obligado a hacerlo.

Emrys la miraba fijamente. En la mirada de Emma había algo, algo extraño. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que la rubia sabía perfectamente quién había sido el culpable de dicha maldición, y él también tenía una idea, y no le gustaba nada.

“Desapareciste justo cuando Regina se casó con Robin. ¿Fue él?” La pregunta de Emrys era simple y directa, y la respuesta le vino con una mirada a Emma. Sí, fue Robin.

Emma entonces regresó al sillón, sentándose de nuevo. A pesar de ser un espíritu, podía interactuar perfectamente con las cosas materiales. Emrys al verla invocó otro sillón, sentándose frente a ella, siendo separados por la mesa. Era hora de saber lo que de verdad ocurrió. Emrys tenía la impresión de que conociendo lo que pasó, podrían arreglar la situación actual en la que estaban.

Emma entonces se aclaró la garganta, mirando sus manos mientras comenzaba a hablar. “Después de mi muerte, Cora y Henry vinieron a buscarme. Me dijeron que era hora de irse, que debía irme con ellos, que mi sitio estaba en otra parte. Pero al ver a Regina así, tan destrozada, tan hundida… No pude irme. No podía dejarla así. Ella ya había sufrido la pérdida de Daniel, y eso la había convertido en la Reina Malvada. No podía permitir que volviese a caer en la oscuridad. Por eso me quedé. Porque le prometí el día que aceptó mis sentimientos que jamás la dejaría sola, que la protegería de su propia oscuridad si era necesario.” La mirada de Emma dejó sus manos y se encontró con la de Emrys.

“Y estuve con ella todo ese tiempo de luto. Me aparecía en sus sueños, intentando calmarla, ayudándola en todo lo posible. Intentaba facilitarle la transición de mi muerte. Y fue cuando cometí el mayor error de mi vida.” La mirada de Emma se desvió un instante, como si estuviese recordando. Emrys le dio su tiempo, esperando. Podía ver la tormenta interna dentro de los ojos de la reina.

_[Flashback]_

_Regina había salido a cabalgar esa mañana. Danny había vuelto a pasar una mala noche atormentada por sus pesadillas, y Regina no quería molestarla mientras dormía, por lo que decidió salir a cabalgar, dejando a su hija a cargo de Emrys, teniendo así un momento para ella, cosa que necesitaba._

_Mientras cabalgaba, Regina no pudo evitar dirigirse al lago donde Emma y ella habían celebrado tantos picnics familiares y tantas citas románticas, solo ellas dos. Una suave sonrisa se instaló en sus labios al recordar la sorpresa que Emma le preparó la noche de su aniversario. Ese lago era un lugar especial para ella._

_Cuando llegó allí, bajó de su caballo, acercándose a la orilla del agua, observando su reflejo. Sus ojos se centraron en el movimiento del agua, y durante un instante, un breve instante, vio reflejada la imagen de Emma, que le sonreía justo como cada mañana al despertar. Con esa sonrisa que iluminaba cualquier habitación, porque sabía que esa sonrisa era únicamente para ella._

_En el momento en que vio el reflejo, su vista se dirigió a su lado, esperando ver allí a su mujer, esperando que estuviese allí con ella. Pero no era así. Sin embargo, sí que había alguien con ella, alguien que la miraba entre los arbustos. Y fue cuando marrón y azul conectaron._

_[Fin del flashback]_

Un par de minutos de silencio después, Emma salió de su trance, parpadeando suavemente. Había querido llevar a Regina al lago para que se relajase, para que recordase sus buenos momentos y su corazón poco a poco se curase, y lo que ocurrió fue totalmente lo contrario. Ahí conoció a Robin. Y ahí fue cuando todo cambio drásticamente.

“Yo fui la culpable de que Regina se encontrase con Robin. Hice que Regina fuese al lago para que recordase varios buenos momentos que tuvimos allí, y que de alguna manera la ayudase a curar su dolor. Fue entonces cuando se encontró con Robin, y vio su tatuaje de león. Regina siempre había tenido presente que el hombre del tatuaje de león era su alma gemela, su verdadero amor, pero con el tiempo simplemente se convirtió en algo que pudo ser y no fue. Cuando ambos se conocieron, mi presencia en el palacio comenzó a disminuir. No podía entrar a nuestra habitación, y poco a poco esa barrera fue extendiéndose alrededor del palacio, hasta que finalmente no pude acercarme a mi familia.” Los nudillos de Emma estaban blancos debido a la fuerza que hacía con sus puños apretados. Estaba furiosa, y se culpaba a sí misma de introducir a Robin en la vida de su familia.

Emrys entonces se recostó en la silla, mirándola. “Robin debió de regalar algo a Regina. Por eso la primera habitación a la que no pudiste entrar fue la de ella. Sin embargo, lo que me preguntó es, Robin es un simple bandolero. No es nadie. Entonces, ¿de dónde sacó la poción que le dio a Danny y el posible objeto que le dio a Regina?” Emrys le preguntó a Emma, pero suponía que la rubia no tenía la respuesta.

Emma negó con la cabeza, dando así la razón a Emrys al suponer que no sabía cómo Robin conseguía esos objetos mágicos. “Puede haberlos robado, o haberlos cambiado por algo. Podría darle un voto de confianza y decir que no sabía que lo que le regaló a Regina provocaría que no pudiese acercarme, pero tras lo ocurrido con Danny, no lo creo.”

Ante el nombramiento de la princesa, Emrys se dio cuenta de lo que Emma había dicho cuando había entrado a la biblioteca. Ella había venido en cuanto había podido, o sea, había venido por Danny. Y ella estaba ahí, en el castillo. Así que lo que fuese que Robin había dado a Regina, ya no estaba en el castillo. Entonces, Emma se levantó, encaminándose a la puerta, haciendo que Emrys se levantase y la siguiese.

“¿Dónde vas?” Preguntó Emrys siguiendo a la rubia.

“A la biblioteca. Puedo ayudaros a abrir un portal para traer a Danny.” Emma atravesó la puerta, saliendo de la biblioteca de Emrys, quien pronto se plantó frente a ella.

“No puedes plantarte en la biblioteca como si nada. Regina estará allí, si te ve, no creo que reaccione bien.” Y era verdad, Regina ahora mismo tenía una inestabilidad emocional tan grande, que si veía a Emma podría ser que acabase desmayándose justo después de gritarle de todo a su mujer.

“Regina no me verá. Yo estaré allí, y te explicaré lo que se me ha ocurrido, y tú se lo explicarás a Regina como si tú lo hubieses descubierto.” Explicó Emma como si nada, continuando con su camino, dejando a Emrys atrás. El mago meneó la cabeza lentamente. Tenía la impresión de que Regina sí iba a ver a Emma.

[SQ]

Tras la marcha de Emrys, Regina se había quedado sola en la biblioteca con sus pensamientos. Su mirada estaba perdida, recordando cada uno de sus momentos con Emma, pensando en que si ella estuviese aquí, encontraría una solución para traer de vuelta a Danny. Mientras miraba por la ventana, notó una suave brisa en la piel de su cara, haciendo que saliese de sus pensamientos, girándose un instante, sin ver a nadie a su alrededor, extrañándose. Era como si alguien estuviese con ella, pero no veía a nadie.

Pero sí que había alguien con ella. Cora y Henry estaba uno a cada lado de su hija, observándola preocupados. Cuando Cora murió en brazos de su hija en Storybrooke, fue recibida por su marido, que le perdonó por todo lo que había hecho debido a que no tenía su corazón con ella. Y cuando Emma murió en brazos de Regina en el Bosque Encantado, fueron Cora y Henry los que recibieron a su nuera en el mundo de los muertos. Y desde entonces los tres habían velado por su familia.

Había sido con la desaparición de Danny que Emma había vuelto enseguida al palacio, llevando con ella a Cora y Henry, quienes insistieron en ir para intentar ayudar a su hija. Y mientras Emma había ido a buscar al maestro de Danny, ellos se habían quedado en la biblioteca, intentando ayudar a Regina simplemente calmándola con su presencia.

“Está completamente destrozada, Henry. Se está culpando por perder a Danny, y eso puede que la lleve de nuevo por el camino de la oscuridad.” Cora observaba preocupada a su hija, mirando un instante a su marido.

“Danny era la conexión que la unía todavía a Emma. Al perderla siente que ha vuelto a perder a Emma, y se culpa porque ha sido la presencia de ese bandolero lo que ha provocado todo esto.” Henry mantenía su semblante sereno, pero en sus ojos se observaba la preocupación que profesaba por su hija.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, observando a Regina preocupados. Pero apenas unos minutos más tarde, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, dando paso a Emrys, quien llevaba en sus manos un libro que por su aspecto parecía tener siglos de antigüedad. Pero eso no fue lo que captó la atención de Regina, quien se había girado al instante en que la puerta se abrió. Lo que llamó la atención de Regina fue la figura que había tras Emrys.

Tras Emrys, y con sus ropas de montar, se encontraba la persona a la que Regina había echado de menos cada hora de cada día, la persona que había iluminado los días más oscuros de la ex reina malvada. Tras Emrys estaba el verdadero amor y el verdadero final feliz de la reina Regina.

“Emma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	9. Reencuentro y despedida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo domingo y otro capítulo más de esta historia. 
> 
> Hoy no me enrollo mucho. ¡A disfrutar del capítulo!
> 
> Disclaimer: En los capítulos 1 y 2.

Emrys depositó con suavidad el cuerpo inconsciente de Regina en su cama, acomodando su postura para que no estuviese incomoda, colocando un instante su mano sobre su frente, ayudando así a que durante su inconsciencia Regina tuviese sueños tranquilos, y no pesadillas. Cuando terminó su hechizo, observó fijamente a la reina. Había advertido a Emma de que esto podía ocurrir, aunque fuese algo remotamente imposible. Pero con ellas dos lo imposible siempre tenía todas las posibilidades de ocurrir.

En el instante en que Regina había visto a Emma, la reina se había desmayado, siendo recogida antes de tocar el suelo por Emrys, quien la había llevado a su habitación para que descansase. Ver a Emma había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. El estado emocional de Regina era un auténtico caos, y ver a su mujer únicamente provocó que la reina terminase por desfallecer. No era culpa de Emma, por supuesto. Las últimas semanas habían pasado factura a Regina.

Mientras observaba a la reina, Emrys sintió la presencia de Emma a su lado, sin mirarla. “Está completamente exhausta. Recuperar a Danny ha sido su objetivo desde que se fue, y verte a ti le ha causado más impacto de lo que pensábamos.” Emrys no le reprochaba nada a Emma. Entendía perfectamente la posición de Emma. Había regresado para salvar a su familia, y lo último que pretendía era hacerle daño a su bien más preciado, a su Regina.

Emma no dijo nada, mirando a Regina inconsciente. “Ha pasado por tanto… Pensé que con él podría ser feliz. Que con él obtendría ese final feliz, y entonces todo lo malo terminaría. Que por fin podría vivir su amor verdadero. No se merece pasar por esto, Emrys.” Emma estaba completamente abatida. Se sentía culpable de haberle provocado un desmayo a su mujer. Ella no pretendía hacerle daño. Jamás le haría daño a Regina.

“No podemos averiguar lo que nos depara el futuro, Emma. Lo sabes. Nadie podía saber que morirías, o que Regina volvería a casarse. Es más, nadie se imaginó que vosotras os enamoraríais. Pero ocurrió, y las cosas suceden por una razón.” Emrys se giró completamente hacia Emma, mirándola. “Puede que no estuvieseis juntas todo el tiempo que quisisteis, pero esos años para Regina son su tesoro más preciado, y lo sabes.”

Emma simplemente asintió, mirando a su mujer. Se acercó a ella, arrodillándose al lado de la cama, observándola inconsciente. Tal vez ahora podría hablar con ella sin arriesgarse a que volviese a desmayarse. Podría hablar con ella como si un sueño se tratase, y explicarle todo lo necesario para poder recuperar a Danny. Llevó su mano a la mejilla de su esposa. No podía tocarla, lo sabía. Podía interactuar con cosas materiales, pero no con personas. Sabía que en el instante en que sus dedos se acercasen a Regina, la atravesaría.

Mientras Emma interactuaba con Regina, Emrys la observaba fijamente. Jamás había conocido un amor tan profundo como el de Emma y Regina. Hubo una vez que sí conoció a una pareja de amantes que lo dieron todo por su amor, pero ese amor terminó teniendo un trágico final infeliz. En cierta manera, cuando apareció en la puerta de las soberanas del Reino Oscuro, lo hizo no solamente con intención de convertirse en el maestro de su hija, sino también como guardián de ese amor. Un amor puro y verdadero, compuesto por los eternos rivales elementales: el bien y el mal. Un amor equilibrado, que demostraba que cualquier barrera podría superarse si ese amor era suficientemente fuerte. Y lo era. Y lo seguiría siendo más allá de la muerte.

“Voy a introducirme en su mente y hablar con ella.” Los pensamientos de Emrys fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Emma, a la que miró un instante. La veía decidida, y conocía bien a Emma como para saber que cuando estaba así no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Además, si Emma pensase que meterse dentro de la mente de Regina iba a ser un peligro para su mujer, ni siquiera lo intentaría. La mujer rubia vivía para proteger a Regina hasta de sí misma. Por eso, Emrys simplemente asintió.

“Me quedaré aquí por si algo va mal.” Emma le agradeció el gesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza, observando un instante a Regina antes de desaparecer como si de niebla se tratase, introduciéndose dentro de la mente de su mujer para poder hablar con ella.

 

[SQ]

_{Dentro de la mente de Regina}_

_Regina estaba sentada en la orilla del lago que había en los bosques cerca de los lindes de palacio. Vestida con sus ropas de montar, su mirada estaba fija en el agua, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar abstraída, escuchó perfectamente las pisadas de la persona que se acercaba a ella. Reconocería esa manera de caminar en cualquier parte. Paso firme, decidido, casi chulesco. Para ella, era un paso perfectamente conocido._

_Emma la había observado durante un instante. Su mujer era la criatura más bella de la tierra, no había nadie más como ella. Tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Regina era una diosa a la que adorar, a la que había que cuidar y mimar, una reina a la que servir hasta el final. Se acercaba a ella a paso lento pero decidido, situándose a su lado unos minutos más tarde, observándola._

_“Hola, Gina.” Saludó a su mujer, sentándose a su lado, mirándola. Esperaba una reacción bastante fuerte por parte de Regina. Sabía que no le gustaban las sorpresas. Las odiaba. Únicamente aceptaba las de Emma y sus hijos, y porque eran ellos. La última vez que Blanca intentó sorprenderla, acabo con la ponchera en la cabeza. Bien era verdad que Regina estaba en sus últimos meses de embarazo y su magia estaba bastante más descontrolada de lo normal. Pero la situación fue bastante cómica, la verdad._

_Regina, sin embargo, ni siquiera se movió. Ni siquiera la miró. No quería hacerlo, no se atrevía a hacerlo. ¿Y si al intentar tocar a Emma, ésta desaparecía? No podría soportarlo. No podría volver a perderla. No otra vez. Pero fue entonces cuando los sintió. Unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura y acercándola al calor de un cuerpo. Un cuerpo que hacía casi diez años que no tocaba, que no sentía. Un cuerpo que la había protegido de sus más oscuras pesadillas, que la había amado con todo su ser, y que había dado su último aliento por ella. Emma la estaba abrazando, y ella podía sentirlo. Sentía todo su calor, todo su amor y toda su magia envolviéndola como una suave brisa veraniega. Y fue cuando se derrumbó._

_Emma entonces sintió a Regina refugiarse en su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. Y Emma no dijo nada. Nunca lo hacía. Cuando estaba viva, y Regina necesitaba consuelo, Emma simplemente abría sus brazos y la recibía con todo el amor que sentía por ella. No había preguntas, no había palabras. Simplemente un abrazo de dos amantes que se necesitaban la una a la otra como la Luna necesita al Sol. Y eso era lo que Emma estaba haciendo ahora. Abrazando con fuerza a su mujer, besó sus cabellos y comenzó a mecerla suavemente, dejando que Regina sacase todo lo que había aguantado durante estas tres semanas, dejando que Regina se rompiese en sus brazos, porque Emma siempre estaría ahí para cogerla, estuviese viva o muerta._

_Estuvieron así durante un largo rato, sin decir nada, simplemente abrazadas mientras Regina lloraba en sus brazos. Hasta que la morena se calmó, y que quedó refugiada en el pecho de Emma, abrazándola con fuerza, casi temiendo que si la soltaba, Emma desaparecería._

_“No voy a dejarte, Regina…” Murmuró suavemente la rubia sobre los cabellos de su mujer. “Jamás lo hice y jamás lo haré…”_

_Regina entonces levantó su rostro, mirando esos ojos verdes que la miraban con todo el amor que Emma sentía por ella, y sin decir nada, se incorporó y juntó suavemente sus labios con los de Emma. La sensación que inundó a ambas durante el beso fue exactamente la misma que sintieron durante su primer beso. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos mientras notaban como sus magias volvían a mezclarse. Era como si ambas volviesen a estar completas, como si por fin, después de tanto tiempo, ambas volviesen a ser una sola._

_Los brazos de Emma apretaron más a Regina contra ella, profundizando el beso, lamiendo con su lengua el labio inferior de Regina antes de que ésta le diese el paso que pedía, saboreando de nuevo la boca de su esposa. El gemido que surgió inconscientemente de la boca de Emma pasó desapercibido por ambas mujeres, que simplemente se estaban dejando llevar por la emoción del reencuentro. El beso, que había comenzado como algo dulce, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una batalla de lenguas y dominio, que se vio interrumpida debido a la necesidad por respirar._

_Regina se separó únicamente unos milímetros de su mujer, respirando agitada, mirando a Emma, que se encontraba en la misma situación. Regina entonces se relamió los labios, acercándose de nuevo a Emma, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, abrazándola con suavidad, aspirando el dulce aroma de su esposa. La había echado tanto de menos._

_“Te he echado tanto de menos, Em…” Murmuró contra la piel de su cuello, besándolo suavemente, notando el beso de Emma en su cabeza._

_“Yo también, Gina… Yo también…” Emma la abrazó de nuevo, disfrutando un poco más de su esposa. Sí, tenían prisa. Sí, necesitaba recuperar a su hija. Pero habían pasado casi diez años, y nadie podía negarles ese reencuentro a ambas amantes._

_Pasaron los minutos, y Emma, a regañadientes, tuvo que separarse de Regina, mirándola a los ojos. “Tengo la solución para poder recuperar a Danny.” Dijo la rubia a su mujer._

_Fue al nombrar a Danny que Regina entonces se dio cuenta de que Emma no solamente había venido por ella, sino también por su hija. Que Emma había vuelto de entre los muertos porque su hija había desaparecido. Y todo por su culpa._

_“Emma, lo sien-” Pero Regina fue interrumpida por los labios de Emma, que la besó durante un instante con dulzura, para después mirarla._

_“Regina, nada de esto es tu culpa. No quiero que te tortures, ni que te culpes. Nada de lo que ha pasado es culpa tuya. No puedes controlarlo todo. Tomaste una decisión, y yo no te voy a culpar por ello. Hiciste lo que pensaste que era correcto.” Emma la miraba seriamente. No quería que su mujer se culpase por todo lo que había pasado. No era justo._

_“Hice que tu hija te olvidase, Emma. ¿Cómo me puedes perdonar eso?” Regina a veces se sorprendía de como Emma era tan buena con ella. Después de todo lo que había hecho, ¿cómo podía Emma seguir amándola?_

_“Regina, desde mi muerte, Danny no dejaba de tener pesadillas cada noche, y su magia se descontrolaba por momentos. Fue un suceso demasiado impactante para ella, y entiendo la decisión que tomaste. Borrar todos sus recuerdos sobre mí y cambiarlos por otra versión de su infancia fue la última baza que tenías en tu mano para poder ayudarla. Lo habías intentado todo, y Danny únicamente empeoraba. Sé que te dolió hacerlo, que te dolió borrarle toda mi vida con ella, pero lo hiciste por su bien, y eso yo no te lo podré reprochar jamás, porque lo hiciste para que nuestra hija creciese sana y feliz.” Emma besó suavemente su frente, acariciando su mejilla. Para Emma, Regina siempre había sido mejor madre que ella. Y eso jamás había molestado a Emma, al contrario, siempre le gustaba ver a Danny y a Henry pasar tiempo con ella._

_Regina la miraba mientras Emma intentaba reconfortarla. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Emma siempre conseguía animarla, incluso en las situaciones más desesperadas y oscuras, Emma siempre estaba ahí para iluminar la habitación. Únicamente para iluminarla a ella._

_“Hice que Robin destruyese nuestra familia.” Regina murmuró mirándola. La culpa seguía carcomiéndola, y en lo más profundo de su ser, necesitaba que Emma la perdonase por todo lo que hizo. Necesitaba escuchar de los labios de su mujer su perdón._

_Emma simplemente le sonrió. “Regina, Robin es tu verdadero amor. La persona con la que debes obtener tu final feliz. Te casaste con él porque pensaste que era lo que debías hacer. Porque estabas destinada a estar con él. Cada decisión que has tomado lo has hecho pensando en ti y en tu familia, Regina. Yo no podré reprocharte nada porque siempre has pensado en nuestra familia, Gina. Puede que las cosas no hayan salido como pensabas que iba a salir, pero eso no es culpa tuya. No tengo nada que perdonarte.” Emma besó entonces sus labios una vez más, mirándola con una sonrisa. “No te culpes más, Regina. No hay nada que perdonar, mi amor.”_

_El corazón de Regina aleteó al escuchar esas palabras de su mujer. Emma la había despertado cada mañana con un beso y un “buenos días, mi amor”, y eso conseguía alegrarle el día a Regina. Robin también la había llamado así, pero no había tenido el mismo efecto. Con Emma todo era distinto, todo era especial y perfecto. Como debía ser._

_“Te amo, Emma. Te amaré siempre.” Susurró Regina, abrazando de nuevo con fuerza a Emma, que la abrazó con la misma intensidad, sin borrar su suave sonrisa._

_“Yo también te quiero, Regina. Te voy a querer siempre.” Murmuró la rubia, besando suavemente la sien de su esposa.  
_

 

[SQ]

Había pasado un rato desde que Emma había entrado dentro de la mente de Regina, y Emrys estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la cama de la reina, observándola acostada. Emma y Regina tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, pero también tenían prisa por recuperar a Danny. Habían pasado tres semanas, y aunque los cambios que se efectuaban en el pasado todavía no habían tenido un efecto inmediato en el futuro, no debían esperar más tiempo para devolver a Danny a su tiempo.

Emrys entonces escuchó un suave murmullo, mirando a Regina, quien parecía que comenzaba a despertarse, observando entonces aparecer a Emma justo a su lado. Cuando Regina abrió suavemente los ojos, parpadeó varias veces, girando entonces su cabeza, observando a Emma, sonriéndole dulcemente, siendo correspondida con una sonrisa similar por parte de Emma. Emrys se acercó, ayudando a Regina a incorporarse.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó Emrys a la reina, que asintió suavemente sin dejar de mirar a Emma.

En su mente, Regina había podido abrazar a Emma, acariciar sus rizos rubios, besar su piel y notar su calor y su magia envolverla. Ahora no podía. Emma estaba frente a ella, pero sabía que si intentaba tocarla, su mano atravesaría a su mujer. Le dolía, sí, pero tenerla a su lado era mejor que nada.

“Bien, creo que es hora de que os cuente como podéis recuperar a Danny.” Dijo Emma, observando a ambos, que no dijeron nada, esperando a que hablase. “Danny, como sabemos, es el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Es el equilibrio de mi magia y la de Regina. Esas dos magias que confluyen dentro de Danny se mantenían equilibradas por dos puntos vitales: Regina y yo. Es decir, la magia de Regina y la mía ejercían la función de “tope” y mantenían así el equilibrio de la magia dentro de Danny. Al desaparecer yo, el equilibrio dentro de Danny se rompió, y por eso su magia se descontroló. Al utilizar el hechizo que le borró mis recuerdos, el equilibrio volvió a establecerse, debido a que la magia blanca volvió a encontrar una fuerza vital que sirviese como barrera: la magia de Emrys.” Emma se detuvo un instante, observando a Regina y Emrys por si estos tenían alguna duda, pero como no dijeron nada, continuó.

“Todo se mantuvo así hasta la fiesta de cumpleaños de Danny, donde Robin le dio a beber la Cor Tenebrarum. Ante la ingesta de esa opción, la magia oscura de Danny se desató, y el equilibrio volvió a romperse, y a pesar de que el beso de Regina rompió la maldición que se estaba desatando por el cuerpo de Danny, el equilibrio no volvió a establecerse, sino que ambas magias se entremezclaron, creándose un nuevo tipo de magia más poderosa que la del propio Oscuro. Una magia capaz de manejar el tiempo y el espacio, capaz de manejar los cuatro elementos, y capaz de manejar las voluntades y los sentimientos.” Emma volvió a detenerse, dejando que asimilasen la información que acaba de proporcionarles.

“Es por eso que pudo abrir un portal sin necesidad de hechizo. Simplemente con su voluntad, con su deseo de viajar a conocer a su padre, al Caballero Blanco, el portal se abrió. Y es por eso también que pudo mantener abierto el portal al tiempo que mantenía el escudo de protección.” Emrys intentaba asimilar lo que Emma les estaba diciendo. Era algo no solo importante, sino excepcional. De la unión de la luz y las sombras había surgido una nueva magia, una magia poderosa, capaz de manejar y utilizar a su antojo los elementos elementales de la Tierra. Y esa magia, en malas manos, podía implicar un cataclismo que podría acabar con toda forma viviente.

“Para abrir un portal de la misma envergadura, debemos crear ese mismo tipo de magia. Únicamente así podremos abrir el mismo tipo de portal al mismo lugar que el de Danny.” Emma ahora miraba a Regina, porque suponía que Regina pronto averiguaría que era lo que debían hacer. Y eso no le iba a gustar a su esposa.

“Tienes que mezclar tu magia con la de Regina. Pero eso implicaría…” Emrys no terminó su frase, observando a ambas, que se estaban mirando fijamente. Ellas ya sabían lo que implicaba.

“Mi magia es lo que me mantiene como un espíritu. Lo que mantiene viva mi alma. Entremezclando mi magia con la de Regina, desapareceré para siempre. No podré volver nunca. Y no volveréis a verme. Ni en esta vida, ni en otras.” Emma no rompía el contacto visual con Regina. Perder su magia implicaba no solo desaparecer como espíritu, sino como fuerza vital. No tendría otra oportunidad, no podría reencarnarse para encontrarse de nuevo con Regina. Si entregaba su magia, Emma desaparecería para siempre.

Regina miraba a su esposa. No podía ser egoísta en esta ocasión. Necesitaban recuperar a Danielle. Cambiar el pasado podía tener malas consecuencias en el futuro. Recuperar a su hija implicaba perder a su esposa para siempre. Perder su pasado para asegurar el futuro de su hija. Era una decisión difícil, pero la elección estaba tomada antes de que incluso Emma plantease la pregunta.

“Debemos hacerlo para recuperar a Danielle.” Dijo Regina, mirando a Emma con ojos apologéticos. No se perdonaría nunca esta decisión, pero debía salvar a su hija.

Emma la observó durante un instante, sonriéndole después. Esa sonrisa no era triste, ni decepcionada. Era una sonrisa dulce y orgullosa. Orgullosa de su mujer. Emma jamás la culparía por nada, y mucho menos por eso. Regina estaba tomando la decisión correcta, aunque la consecuencia de esa decisión fuese perder a Emma para siempre.

“Bueno, entonces creo que no hay más que hablar.” Dijo Emma, acercándose a Regina, que se levantó de la cama, mirándola, para luego entregarle sus manos, como si le ofreciese algo.

Regina miró un instante las manos de Emma, mirando luego los ojos verdes de su esposa. Esa mirada tan intensa que la había cautivado sin quererlo desde el primer momento. Esa mirada que le había mostrado todo el amor y devoción que por ella sentía. Esa miraba que la había recibido cada mañana con la alegría de un niño de cinco años, y que cada noche la recibía con la pasión de un amante entregado. Esa mirada que la animaba los días de lluvia, y la desafiaba los días de nieve. Esa mirada que ardía en cada discusión que tenían, y que lloraba en cada disculpa que de daban. Regina siempre se perdía en esa mirada, y fue esa mirada lo último que vio antes de juntar sus manos con las de su mujer, inundando los aposentos reales con una mezcla de luces y sombras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se queda aquí por hoy. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	10. Adiós, futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo todavía seguimos en la línea futura, pero pronto volveremos al pasado para ver cómo va la convivencia entre mami Regina y Danny.
> 
> Disclaimer: En los capítulos 1 y 2.

Cora observaba fijamente a su hija, que estaba sentada ni más tranquila leyendo unos de los libros que Emrys había traído de su biblioteca personal. La postura de Regina estaba tensa, rígida, como si estuviese a punto de saltar sobre su próxima presa, y eso no dejaba de inquietar a Cora.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Emma había entregado su magia a Regina. Tres días desde que Regina tenía una magia tan poderosa como la de su hija en su organismo. Tres días desde que su hija había perdido al amor de su vida. Tres días de absoluto silencio por parte de la ex Reina Malvada. Regina no había abierto la boca para nada desde que Emma había desaparecido, únicamente para lo estrictamente necesario. Se había encerrado en la biblioteca, buscando y rebuscando entre los libros. Su objetivo no era abrir un portal. Ya no. Su objetivo ahora era recuperar a Emma.

“Una foto durará más, madre.” Dijo Regina sin levantar la vista de su libro, pasando una de sus hojas con sumo cuidado.

Ver a los espíritus también era una nueva habilidad que Regina había adquirido con su nueva magia. Eso había cogido a todos por sorpresa. Cuando Regina entró a la biblioteca tras juntar su magia con la de Emma y observó a sus padres, se quedó completamente petrificada, y fue en ese momento cuando su magia comenzó a actuar justo con su hija. Cora no se había imaginado nunca a su hija de rubia, y era un color que no le favorecía nada a Regina. Hicieron falta dos horas para que Regina, con ayuda de Emrys, pudiese mantener bajo control sus emociones para volver a su aspecto normal.

“¿No deberías estar creando un portal para ir a buscar a mi nieta, Regina?” Preguntó Cora mirándola, acercándose a ella.

“Emrys lo está preparando todo para que no haya ningún error. Soy nueva en el uso de esta magia, madre, por si no lo pudiste comprobar hace tres días.” El tono de Regina era seco y cortante. No tenía ganas de hablar con el fantasma de su madre.

Cora no dijo nada, observando las páginas del libro que Regina tenía en sus manos, suspirando más tarde.

“No vas a poder traerla de vuelta, Regina. Se ha sacrificado por su familia.” Cora hablaba tranquila, suavemente. No quería alterar a Regina, y el tema de Emma alteraba muchísimo a su hija.

Los nudillos de Regina se volvieron blancos debido a la fuerza, sujetando el libro como si la vida le fuese en ello. Su pelo comenzó a coger tonalidades rojas, y sus ojos cambiaron a azules, mirando a su madre, con intención de replicarle, pero lo que vio la detuvo.

Justo detrás de su madre, estaba Emma, mirándola con su sonrisa y con un brillo en su mirada. “Cálmate, Gina.” Fue lo único que dijo Emma antes de volver a desaparecer.

Cora entonces observó como el aspecto de su hija volvía a ser el de antes, girándose, mirando hacia donde miraba su hija, sin ver nada ni a nadie. Intuía que Regina debió ver a Emma, pues era una de las pocas personas, por no decir la única, que podía calmar el genio de Regina con un simple gesto. Supuso entonces que Emma fue lo bastante inteligente de utilizar su magia como un controlador de las emociones de su hija, provocando que cada vez que la ira de Regina aumentase, la propia Emma apareciese para calmarla.

 _Siempre tan considerada con mi hija, Emma_. Cora pensó con una leve sonrisa, observando a Regina, que había vuelto a su lectura. Cora sabía que no sacaría nada de su hija en esta situación, por lo que abandonó la biblioteca, dejando a su hija sola, con el recuerdo de su esposa.

[SQ]

Henry miraba con curiosidad una de las mesas del laboratorio de Emrys. El mago había bajado a las mazmorras, donde tenía su laboratorio de magia secreto, oculto para todos menos para Regina y Emma. En ese laboratorio había pociones difíciles de elaborar, ingredientes raros de encontrar y objetos imposibles de conseguir. Ambos hombres habían dejado a Cora con Regina, bajando ellos a las mazmorras para poder prepararlo todo para que Regina crease el portal sin problemas. No tenían margen de equivocación.

Emrys estaba ocupado preparando una poción, observando de vez en cuando con una imperceptible sonrisa a Henry. No podía negar que compartía ciertas similitudes con su nieta. Tenía la misma cara de curiosidad que Danny cuando iba a aprender algo nuevo, y eso no podía más que traer una sonrisa a los labios del maestro de la muchacha.

“¿De verdad crees que mi hija podrá crear ese portal para traer a mi nieta?” Preguntó Henry, girándose para ver a Emrys.

Emrys detuvo un instante lo que estaba haciendo, sopesando si decirle la verdad por completo o parte de la verdad. Henry podría ser un fantasma, pero seguía teniendo sentimientos, y sabía que la mayor preocupación del hombre era su familia.

“Crear portales implica utilizar una gran cantidad de magia. Crear portales en el tiempo implica todavía más magia. Hemos de suponer que lo que hizo Emma ha surgido su efecto, y Regina posee la misma magia que Danny. Si es así, no supondrá ningún problema abrir el portal.” Dijo Emrys mientras retomaba su tarea.

“Pero estás haciendo una poción porque puede que algo salga mal.” Indicó Henry, mirándolo.

“Regina no controla del todo esa magia. Han pasado tres días, y todavía tiene problemas para controlarla. El temperamento de tu hija es uno de los obstáculos que debemos superar para que esa magia termine de afianzarse en su organismo.” Emrys terminó de mezclar los ingredientes, vertiéndolos en una probeta, que luego coloco justo encima del fuego.

“Emma confiaba en Regina para abrir el portal. Por eso se sacrificó. Esta poción no abre portales, al contrario, los cierra. Si el portal no se abriese donde debiera, la poción lo cerraría al instante, y evitaría que algo o alguien entrase por ahí. Únicamente tenemos una oportunidad, y no podemos fallar, Henry. Debemos traer a Danny a casa.” Emrys no establecía contacto visual con Henry, pendiente de la probeta.

Henry, por otra parte, miraba a Emrys. Ese hombre había estado cerca de su familia desde el nacimiento de Danny, y sabía que podía confiar en él, puesto que Emma y Regina lo habían hecho, y porque también buscaba la seguridad de su nieta.

“¿Y qué pasará cuando crucéis el portal?” Preguntó Henry. Esa era una pregunta que todo el mundo se hacía. Danny estaba en Storybrooke, y eso implicaba que ciertas personas todavía estaban allí. Que Emma estaría allí. No sería su Emma, pero si sería Emma. Y todos se preocupaban por la posible reacción de Regina, y su posible comportamiento una vez atravesase el portal.

Emrys suspiró al escuchar su pregunta. Eso era algo que carcomía su mente desde que Danny había desaparecido. Él sabía, desde el momento en que Danny atravesó el portal a Storybrooke, que deberían ir a buscarla, que no habría manera de hacerla volver por su cuenta. Y el ir a buscarla implicaba que tanto Regina como él fuesen a Storybrooke. Tenían que volver al pasado, y eso podía complicar más todavía la situación.

Si volvían a un punto en el que ni Regina ni Emma estaban juntas, las cosas podrían complicarse. Si Danny había vuelto a un punto del tiempo en el que sus madres no estaban relacionadas sentimentalmente, las consecuencias podrían ser devastadoras. Si eso ocurría, y ellos iban tras Danny, Regina volvería a un punto de su pasado donde su mujer no estaba todavía y con ella, y probablemente nunca lo estuviese. El tiempo era algo con lo que no debía jugarse.

“Cruzaremos el portal, cogeremos a Danny y volveremos enseguida. No puedo arriesgar el pasado de Regina y Emma. Cuanto menos tiempo pasemos en el pasado, mejor.” Sentenció suavemente Emrys, cogiendo la probeta, vertiendo su contenido en un pequeño frasco.

“¿Y si Regina ve a Emma?” Henry preguntó de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar a Emrys, quien no respondió hasta que terminó de llenar el frasco con la poción.

“No lo sé, Henry. No sé cual podrá ser la reacción de Regina al ver a Emma, aunque no sea su Emma. Pero sé que se le volverá a partir el corazón cuando deba regresar al futuro y dejar a Emma en su pasado.” Emrys cerró el tarro de la poción, agitándolo suavemente, tomando el líquido que había dentro un color plateado.

Henry observó un instante la poción, para luego mirar a Emrys. Había una idea en su cabeza. No era una buena idea, pero ahorraría sufrimiento a Regina, y eso era lo único que importaba.

“¿Y si cambiase el pasado?” Preguntó Henry seriamente, mirando a Emrys.

Emrys levantó la mirada del frasco tan rápido como Henry pronunció la pregunta, intentando averiguar en su mirada si lo decía en serio. Y la preocupación y decisión en su la mirada del padre de la reina le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

“¿Cambiar el pasado? No podemos jugar con el tiempo. Las cosas deben quedarse como están, Henry. Es doloroso, lo sé, pero es así como debe ser.”

“Regina ha pasado toda su vida sufriendo, luchando contra la oscuridad. Mi hija merece un final feliz, y tú puedes dárselo, Emrys.” Henry haría cualquier cosa por la felicidad de su hija.

“¿Y qué pretendes que haga, Henry? ¿Traer a Emma con nosotros? No podemos hacer eso. El tiempo ya corre en nuestra contra. Si hacemos algo de eso, las consecuencias podrían ser nefastas.” Emrys intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Henry, pero el hombre parecía decidido a hacer lo que hiciese falta por Regina.

“No la traigas, entonces. Corta el problema de raíz.”

Emrys se quedó parado un instante, mirándolo. No creía lo que estaba oyendo. “¿Quieres que mate a Emma?” Pregunto Emrys incrédulo, viendo a Henry negar con la cabeza.

“No. Quiero que evites que Emma y ella se enamoren.” Era egoísta por su parte, Henry lo sabía. Pero también sabía que si Regina y Emma no se enamoraban, Regina no tendría que sufrir la perdida de Emma. Simplemente quedarían como buenas amigas, y su hija conocería a Robin Hood sin ningún impedimento. Y Regina sería feliz.

Emrys, por su parte, no podía creerse lo que Henry le estaba pidiendo. “No me estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad, Henry? No puedes pedirme eso. Destrozarías a Regina.”

“Si cambias el pasado, y Regina y Emma no se enamoran, cambiarías el futuro. Regina se casaría con ese bandolero, su verdadero amor, y no sufriría la perdida de Emma. Regina sería feliz.” Henry estaba llegando al punto de implorar a Emrys por su ayuda, pero el mago no tenía intención alguna de ayudarle.

“No voy a hacerle eso a Regina. Su unión con Emma le ha dado a Danielle, y esa chica para mí significa un mundo, Henry. Tu nieta es la criatura más especial que ha habido en esta tierra, y no voy a cambiar el pasado de sus madres simplemente por querer evitar sufrimiento a Regina.” Emrys se acercó al fantasma, mirándolo. “Tu hija es la mujer que es hoy por todo lo que ha pasado, por todo el sufrimiento que ha vivido. Es la mujer más poderosa y fuerte que he conocido, la mejor reina que este reino tendrá jamás, la mejor madre para Henry y Danielle, la esposa perfecta para Emma. Regina es quien es por lo que ha pasado, porque ha sabido superar uno a uno todos los obstáculos que el destino colocaba en su camino. Y puede que esos obstáculos hayan sido dolorosos, pero Regina ha sabido recomponerse y avanzar. Es por eso que no cambiaré su pasado para hacerle el camino más fácil, porque ese no es el estilo de Regina, no es el estilo de tu hija. Y si la quisieses tanto como dices, no me estarías pidiendo eso, Henry.”

El fantasma miró a Emrys largo y tendido, sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente asintió, desapareciendo como si de niebla se tratase, dejando a Emrys solo en su laboratorio.

[SQ]

_{Una semana más tarde}_

Había llevado más tiempo de lo normal ayudar a Regina a controlar su nueva magia. Era una magia poderosa, y la cabezonería de Regina a veces obstaculizaba la práctica para controlarla. Habían pasado casi diez días desde que Emma entregó su magia a Regina, y parecía que la reina mejoraba con su uso. A Emrys no le preocupaba la magia en el Bosque Encantado. Aquí era su terreno natural, un mundo lleno de magia. Le preocupaba más bien cuando llegasen a Storybrooke.

Si Emrys había calculado bien, probablemente llegarían en el mismo instante en que llegó Danny. Pero una simple distracción durante la creación del portal por parte de Regina, y el portal podría enviarlos durante los años de la maldición. Y eso era algo que no podían permitir. Llegarían a un mundo sin magia, no habría vuelta atrás. Debían llegar justo al periodo en el que la magia había llegado a Storybrooke. Pero con el tiempo nunca se sabe.

Ahora tanto Regina como él estaban en la Galería de las Espadas. Únicamente estaban ellos dos, nadie más. Las despedidas ya habían sido hechas, y Regina se había negado a que Henry, David o Blanca estuviesen presentes durante la apertura del portal. No quería ninguna distracción, y Regina sabía que con su presencia probablemente ocurriese algo improvisto.

Ambos esperaban a que fuese justo la medianoche, preparándose para crear el hechizo.

“¿Preparada?” Preguntó Emrys, ajustándose los guantes, observando a Regina.

A pesar de saber su destino, ambos habían decidido ir con sus ropas de montar. Sería mucho más fácil a la hora de correr si hacía falta. Y en caso de que alguien los viera, podría deducir al instante que venían del Mundo de los Cuentos, por lo que también sería de gran ayuda.

Regina se estaba terminando de ajustar la chaqueta cuando Emrys le preguntó, asintiendo con suavidad. No había terminado de controlar su magia, pero la manejaba lo suficiente para poder abrir el portal y cruzarlo. Tanto ella como Emrys esperaban que fuese suficiente.

Emrys entonces se colocó a su lado, mirándola con una leve sonrisa. “Eres mucho más poderosa de lo que crees, Regina. Y sabes que jamás estarás sola. Emma estará siempre contigo pase lo que pase.” Regina simplemente asintió con suavidad, regalando al maestro de su hija una leve sonrisa.

Minutos más tarde, las campanas de medianoche comenzaron a sonar, y entonces Regina se preparó. Inspiró hondo, cerró los ojos, y centró toda su magia y su fuerza en su hija, su pequeña Danny. Y mientras lo hacía, mientras pensaba en su hija, notó a alguien tomarle la mano, oliendo entonces a canela, sonriendo imperceptiblemente. Emma estaba con ella.

Emrys la observaba expectante, notando entonces el cambio de ambiente en la habitación, sintiendo la magia acumularse en la estancia, observando como un pequeño remolino aparecía en la sala. Regina lo estaba consiguiendo.

Por su parte, Regina entrelazó sus dedos con la mano de Emma, sin abrir los ojos, imaginándose a su niña, notando como la magia invadía su cuerpo y sus sentidos, sintiendo el portal abrirse lentamente.

“Estaré contigo a cada paso del camino…” Escuchó Regina la voz de Emma, provocando que su sonrisa no se borrase.

Con la última campanada de la medianoche, el portal terminó de formarse, abriendo entonces Regina los ojos, observando a Emrys, que le dio un leve movimiento de cabeza. Giró entonces la cabeza Regina hacia el otro lado, viendo a Emma, que simplemente le dio un apretón en la mano que tenía cogida.

Ante eso, y con decisión, la ex Reina Malvada y Emrys se adentraron en el portal, el cual desapareció justo en el instante en que ambos lo cruzaron, dejando la estancia en completo silencio.


	11. Bienvenidos a Storybrooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo. Antes que nada, pedir disculpas por la espera tan larga de los capítulos. Lo que iban a ser dos semanas de vacaciones pasaron a ser casi dos meses de reposo por una lesión de rodilla, y ahora hay que añadir el inicio de un nuevo año universitario. En resumen: la vida. Lo siento mucho por la espera, pero os aseguro que el fic continúa activo. Hay todavía muchas cosas que contar.
> 
> Debido al inicio de la universidad, puede que no sea capaz de actualizar semanalmente, pero haré lo que pueda para hacerlo cada dos o tres semanas. No pienso volver a estar casi dos meses sin que tengáis respuesta alguna por mi parte xD
> 
> Retomando un poco el hilo de la historia, en el anterior capítulo la Regina del futuro y Emrys abrieron un portal para, supuestamente, llegar al mismo punto donde estaba Danny. Bien, pues esa escena se queda congelada, y volvemos de nuevo tres semanas antes para vivir esas tres semanas en Storybrooke y ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas hasta la posible llegada de la Regina del futuro y Emrys.
> 
> Una vez más, mis más sinceras disculpas por la espera, y deseo de todo corazón que os guste este breve capítulo. Y por cierto, observad el cambio de rango en la historia ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: En los capítulos 1 y 2.

El pueblo de Storybrooke amaneció esa mañana en completo silencio. Los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos días por fin se habían asentado lo suficiente en el pueblo, y todos habían decidido intentar volver a sus vidas mientras Emma y su padre se encargaban de buscar a Peter Pan para evitar que realizase sobre el pueblo el hechizo que tenía preparado, si es que todavía podía realizarlo.

Emma al principio se había mostrado algo reticente de dejar a Regina sola con la tarea de preocuparse de la nueva habitante del pueblo y su mascota. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en esa chica que le resultaba vagamente familiar, y tal vez no lo admitiría nunca, pero tenía un poco de celos de la atención que Danny recibía de Regina. ¿De dónde salieron esos celos? Emma no había querido ni preguntárselo a sí misma. Suficientes problemas tenían ya como para empezar a analizar sus sentimientos por la que todavía era alcaldesa de Storybrooke.

Regina, por otra parte, se había mostrado segura y confiada cuando había salido de la oficina del Sheriff con Danny y Rinn a remolque. Era una oportunidad única. Iba a tener a su futura hija y a su mascota bajo su mismo techo. Bien era verdad que jugar con el futuro era algo que podría traer consecuencias nefastas, pero Regina necesitaba saber qué había pasado para terminar teniendo una familia con Emma Swan. Necesitaba saber qué le había pasado a su hija en el futuro para tener esos recuerdos tan dolorosos. Regina quería ayudar a su hija para ayudarse también a sí misma, para responder sus preguntas sin respuesta.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que Regina puso un pie en su casa, la confianza con la que contaba desapareció como por arte de magia, y en ese instante no supo cómo comportarse con Danny. Era su hija, sí, pero no sabía nada de ella. Y aunque pareciese que ambas supiesen la verdad sobre ambas, ninguna dijo nada, ninguna dio una señal ni un signo de saber esa verdad. Y sin decir nada, Danny subió con Rinn a la habitación que Regina les había preparado, dejando a la alcaldesa sola en el vestíbulo de su gran mansión.

[SQ]

La mañana había amanecido tranquila en la mansión de la alcaldía. Decidida a instaurar de nuevo la rutina en sus vidas, Regina había convencido a Henry de volver al colegio, ofreciéndose Danielle a acompañarlo para evitar cualquier percance que pudiese ocurrir por el camino. Regina, ante su ofrecimiento, no pudo evitar sonreír tierna. Danielle protegía a su hermano incluso sin darse cuenta.

Tras hacerle prometer a Danny que volvería directa a la mansión después de dejar a Henry en el colegio, los dos jóvenes se marcharon con Rinn, dejando a la ex reina sola en su cocina, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Justo cuando los chicos giraban la esquina para dirigirse al colegio, Emma llegaba a la puerta de la mansión. La rubia había pasado mala noche. No había dormido apenas por culpa de las pesadillas, y además había que añadir la preocupación que tenía con respecto a Regina y la nueva inquilina. Era por eso que nada más levantarse y desayunar fue directa a la mansión, para comprobar que todo estuviese bien, o mejor dicho, que Regina estuviese bien.

Así, la rubia se plantó frente a la puerta, tocándola levemente, esperando a que Regina abriese, cosa que ocurrió unos segundos más tarde. Al momento en que Regina abrió la puerta, verde y marrón conectaron, y de repente el aire que las rodeaba se espesó, el ambiente se cargó de tensión y algo todavía indescifrable, y sus miradas conectaron de una manera que antes no había ocurrido.

Fue Emma la que rompió ese momento, carraspeando antes de hablar. “Eh… Buenos días, Regina.” Saludó con un hilo de voz, todavía intentando recuperar su voz con otro carraspeo.

Pero Regina no respondió, sino que seguía mirándola fijamente. No había esperado que Emma viniese expresamente a su casa ni siquiera un día después de verse en la estación. Entendía la reticencia de la rubia con Danny, pero no pensaba que la rubia llegase a los extremos del espionaje para asegurarse que la chica hacía algún daño.

“Buenos días, señorita Swan.” Saludó de vuelta Regina unos segundos más tarde, recomponiéndose y adoptando la actitud que siempre tenía con Emma. “¿A qué debo el placer de su presencia en mi porche a esta hora en la mañana?”

Emma, por su parte, parecía como si no hubiese escuchado a Regina. Sus ojos esmeralda seguían fijos en la alcaldesa, y no fue hasta que se percató del silencio que había entre ellas que reaccionó.

“¡Ah! Pues… Yo… Quería… ¿Ver cómo iba todo?” Emma no se había sentido tan insegura en su vida, y menos delante de Regina. Era como si fuese una pequeña mariquita frente a una mariposa enorme. Y lo peor es que no sabía por qué, de repente, se comportaba así.

Sin embargo, Regina encontraba la situación cómica. Nunca había visto a Emma tan insegura y nunca la había escuchado tartamudear y dudar mientras hablaba. Era una nueva faceta de Emma que le causaba cierta ternura, aunque la alcaldesa nunca llegaría a aceptarlo en voz alta.

“¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?” Preguntó Regina, intentando reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro ante el comportamiento de la rubia.

“Pues… Afirmación, supongo.” Emma seguía en el mismo estado de atontamiento, y ahora incluso parecía que contestaba como por inercia. Había algo nuevo en Regina que provocaba que la rubia no dejase de mirarla.

Ante las palaras de Emma, Regina finalmente dejó florecer esa sonrisa que tanto amenazaba con salir, negando imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, dejando a Emma entrar en la mansión sin decir nada más. La sheriff en esos momentos parecía no tener la suficiente capacidad mental para entablar una conversación fluida y normal.

En el instante en que Emma cruzó la puerta, en el ambiente comenzó a surgir, sin que ninguna de las dos lo notasen, motas de humo púrpura y azul, y fue cuando Regina cerró la puerta tras de sí que pasó. Con el ‘clic’ de la cerradura, Emma se giró para mirar a Regina, y, de nuevo, esmeralda y chocolate conectaron, y en ese mismo instante, en la mente de ambas mujeres comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de algo parecido a un recuerdo.

_[Flashback]_

_La puerta se abrió con rapidez, mientras una suave risa se mezclaba con la brisa de la noche veraniega. La espalda de una mujer morena chocó suavemente con la puerta, abriéndola de par en par, permitiendo así la entrada a las dos mujeres, las cuales estaban mucho más centradas en desvestirse la una a la otra que en los desperfectos que pudiese sufrir la puerta._

_Emma tomó con suavidad a Regina por la cintura, cerrando la puerta y apoyando la espalda de la morena contra ella, sonriendo pícaramente al ver a la alcaldesa en esta nueva posición y también al comprobar que apenas oponía resistencia. No hicieron falta palabras, los actos bastaban. Emma se inclinó sobre Regina, rozando con sus labios rosados los labios carnosos de la morena, mientras esmeralda hipnotizaba a chocolate. Hizo falta un único suspiro por parte de la alcaldesa para que la rubia la besase de nuevo._

_Labios contra labios pronto dieron paso a lengua contra lengua, utilizando también los dientes para ganar esta nueva batalla que se estaba estableciendo entre las dos. Emma había apresado por completo a Regina contra la puerta, utilizando su cuerpo para mantenerla en su posición, mientras sus manos, una vez superado el nerviosismo del momento, habían comenzado a pasear y vagar por el cuerpo de la alcaldesa, deleitándose con cada una de sus curvas y con la poca piel desnuda que podía encontrar._

_“Gina, vas preciosa con este vestido, pero te juro que si no te lo quitas ahora mismo lo haré yo a mí manera…” Murmuró Emma entre el beso que ambas estaban compartiendo, llevando sus manos a la cremallera del vestido._

_Regina ni siquiera dijo nada, chasqueando sus dedos, provocando que una nube de humo púrpura la rodease, disipándose minutos más tarde, dejando que Emma la viese, sonriendo con cierta malicia a su rubia. La magia había provocado mucho más que quitarle el vestido a la morena, y las dos sabían que a Regina siempre le gustaba jugar con ventaja sobre Emma, la cual, ahora mismo, ni siquiera se inmutaba, observando a Regina en su nuevo conjunto de ropa interior. Regina tenía razón: el negro era su color. Sin ninguna duda._

_La morena llevó entonces una de sus manos a la barbilla de Emma, haciendo que la mirase a los ojos. “¿Ves algo que te guste, Em-ma…?” El nombre de la rubia salió casi como un ronroneo de la boca de Regina, queriendo provocarla, queriendo sacar el lado oscuro de Emma, ese lado que la rubia únicamente sacaba en los brazos de la ex reina, y el cual volvía completamente loca a la morena._

_Entonces los ojos de Emma comenzaron a oscurecerse, cambiando su color esmeralda a un verde mucho más oscuro. Regina estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, y eso únicamente provocaba que la sonrisa maliciosa y satisfecha de la ex reina se ampliase en su rostro. La mano que había en la barbilla de Emma bajó lentamente por su cuerpo, acariciando lentamente el torso de la rubia, pasando por el valle entre sus senos y deleitándose unos instantes con los abdominales de la rubia, cubiertos ahora por la camisa que llevaba, bajando finalmente a la cintura del pantalón. Un simple tirón y ambas mujeres volvían a estar a punto de fusión._

_“Vamos, mi caballero… Demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer…” El susurro de Regina escapó de sus labios en un tono bajo, casi como un secreto, dejando que únicamente fuese Emma la que lo oyese, nadie más, ni el propio viento lo escuchó. La mano de la alcaldesa se mantuvo firme en su agarre, y en el rostro de Emma apareció una réplica de la sonrisa de Regina, besando entonces la rubia a la morena con un hambre voraz, desapareciendo ambas en una nube de humo azul, dejando el vestíbulo de la mansión completamente desierto._

_[Fin de Flashback]_

En cuanto las imágenes desaparecieron de sus mentes, tanto Regina como Emma se mantenían impasibles en sus posiciones. No tenían ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar, y, obviamente, eso no había sido un recuerdo suyo, ni mucho menos. Se acordarían de eso, sin lugar a dudas. Los ojos de Emma habían adoptado un color similar al de su recuerdo, fruto de la excitación que había supuesto ver esa escena entre ella y Regina, obviamente, y sus mejillas se habían tintado de un leve tono rojizo. No era una escena que se hubiese esperado ver, al menos no con Regina.

Por otro lado, Regina intentaba mantener todas sus emociones y sus sentimientos bajo control. Ella había visto a Danny sufrir estos ‘ataques de memoria’, pero ella nunca los había experimentado. No creía que era posible. Ese recuerdo estaba claro que pertenecía a las Regina y Emma de la línea de tiempo de Danny. No había otra explicación. No podía ser que ambas, al mismo tiempo, y en el mismo lugar, hubiesen tenido una premonición. No, era prácticamente imposible. Incluso la magia tenía sus límites.

La morena cerró entonces los ojos, intentando serenarse. Los previos acontecimientos estaban provocando en su mente y su corazón un completo torrente de emociones que a veces le era difícil controlar. Y si además se añadía la presencia de Emma, la situación no es que se colocase en favor de la alcaldesa. Ahora esto únicamente provocaría más preguntas por parte de Emma y probablemente más sobreprotección de la rubia. Absolutamente perfecto.

Unos minutos más tarde, mucho más serena y controlada, Regina abrió los ojos, viéndose frente a frente esos ojos esmeralda que últimamente tanto la atraían. Esos ojos esmeralda la miraban fijamente en busca de una explicación, una explicación que Regina tenia, pero que no creía estar preparada para explicar; al menos, no a Emma.

Afortunadamente para Regina, la atención de Emma fue desviada a su teléfono móvil, que había comenzado a sonar, rompiendo el silencio del ambiente e interrumpiendo el momento entre ambas. Emma se separó entonces de Regina, y contestó al teléfono, dejando unos minuto más de tiempo a la morena para poder relajarse del todo. Eso había estado muy cerca…

Emma entonces se giró, colgando la llamada, mirando a Regina. Su rostro mostraba de todo menos calma.

“Hay problemas en la calle principal. Me parece que Gold ha llevado a Danny al límite.” Emma se acercó a la puerta, donde Regina todavía estaba apoyada. “¿Vienes conmigo?” Preguntó la rubia muy cerca de ella, mirándola. Algo había cambiado entre las dos, eso estaba claro, pero tenían algo mucho más importante que hacer.

Regina seguía mirando a Emma, medio asimilando todavía lo ocurrido y medio imaginando qué podría estar pasando con su hija, pero consiguió asentir levemente, siguiendo a Emma sin decir apenas nada, saliendo ambas de la mansión de la alcaldía camino a la calle principal.

[SQ]

La sirena del colegio había sonado hacía apenas unos instantes, y Danny había observado a Henry entrar a clase junto con el resto de sus amigos. Una vez comprobó que todo estaba como debía estar, Danny se encaminó a casa de Regina con Rinn caminando a su lado. Para Danny, caminar por Storybrooke le causaba un constante sentimiento de nostalgia, como si ella hubiese estado allí antes. Pero no podía ser, ella no recordaba haber estado en ese pueblo. Sin embargo, debido a los problemas de su memoria, no era una posibilidad totalmente descartada.

Mientras ambos caminaban de regreso, Danny comenzó a sentir en el ambiente un aumento de poder mágico. Rinn también lo notó, y aumentó su pequeño tamaño a un tamaño medio, casi de la misma envergadura que la propia Danny, queriendo protegerla de la persona que los seguía, girándose ambos en la dirección contraria, enfrentándose cara a cara con quien los seguía.

El señor Gold simplemente sonrió ante eso, acercándose a ellos. Su intención no era seguirlos ni espiarlos, ni mucho menos. Quería ver cuál era el límite de Danielle. Quería empujarla hasta la línea para comprobar si lo que había visto gracias a su magia era cierto. Si lo que sus poderes de Oscuro le habían mostrado era real, verídico.

“Vengo en son de paz, señorita Danielle.” No creyó oportuno nombrar el apellido de ninguna de sus dos madres, puesto que deducía que ni la propia Danny había llegado a esa conclusión. Estaba claro que en la familia de su madre rubia debía haber un gen recesivo que impedía ver la obviedad, sino, ni el propio Gold entendía a veces la estupidez que mostraban los miembros de la familia real.

Rinn rodeó por completo a Danielle con su cuerpo, protegiéndola de esa manera, gruñendo levemente. Ese hombre no le inspiraba ninguna confianza, y ahora que no tenía cerca ni a Regina ni a otro de los adultos, podía perfectamente preparar brochetas de viejo lisiado. Una orden de Danielle y Rinn atacaría sin pensarlo.

“Rinn, calma.” Murmuró Danny con suavidad al ver al dragón comportarse así, acariciando suavemente su cuello escamoso, mirando al señor Gold. “¿Qué quieres?”

“Directa y escueta. En eso te pareces a tu madre.” El primer dardo ya había sido disparado, observando Gold a la joven, que, a primera vista, no mostró ninguna inquietud por sus palabras. “Simplemente estoy interesado en saber cómo te va. Ha llegado a mis oídos que oficialmente eres ciudadana de Storybrooke, y que estás viviendo con la alcaldesa. Todo muy rápido, ¿no crees?”

Danny ni siquiera se inmutaba, mirando al hombre fijamente, continuando con sus caricias a Rinn en un intento de calmar a su amigo escamoso. Sabía que una palabra suya y Rinn asaría a Gold como un pollo ensartado en su propio bastón, pero algo le decía que esa barbacoa personal no sería tan fácil de realizar. A Gold le rodeaba un aura de magia oscura y potente, podía sentirlo. No era una magia como la que rodeaba a Regina, o a la sheriff, pero sí que era magia poderosa, y debía andarse con cuidado, o su propia magia se saldría de su control.

“La sheriff hizo el papeleo para evitar tener problemas, y a la alcaldesa no le pareció mal que fuese a su casa a vivir. Si no lo hubiese querido, lo hubiese dicho. No parece una mujer que se amedrente ante una adolescente y un mini dragón.” Danny se mantenía serena, enfrentándose de esa manera a Gold, el cual tampoco se movía de su lugar, mirándola con su característica sonrisa educada.

“Pero puede que sí que se amedrente frente a su hija, ¿no?” La sonrisa que había en los labios de Rumpelstilskin se ensanchó al ver como esta vez sí que hubo reacción en el rostro de la joven. “Veo que mis sospechas no iban del todo desencaminadas, querida.” Mientras hablaba, Gold comenzó a caminar alrededor del dragón y la joven, mirándolos, como un león que acecha a su presa. “Jamás imaginé que Regina abriese los brazos de tan buena gana a su hija del futuro. Ella, que siempre ha sido desconfiada y malvada, te ha abierto las puertas de su casa como si nada. Es bastante curioso, la verdad. Y algo retorcido.”

Danny seguía con la mirada al señor Gold, acercándose inconscientemente a Rinn. Empezaba a sentir una opresión en el pecho que no le gustaba para nada, y no se percató de que sus manos iban rodeándose poco a poco de pequeñas motas de humo púrpura y azul. Eso no era bueno.

“Dime, ¿no has llegado a preguntarte por qué es tan amable contigo?” Gold se paró justamente tras de Danny, mirándola fijamente, con el rostro ahora serio e impasible. Era el momento para sacar el potencial de la joven. “¿No has llegado a pensar que tal vez ha visto lo que ha sucedido en el futuro, e intenta remediar ahora un error que cometerá? Eso se acercaría mucho al carácter egoísta de tu madre. Su propia redención, su limpieza de conciencia a cambio de ti, de su hija. Cuando se asegure que lo que ha hecho mal se ha arreglado no dudará en destrozarte, como hace con todo lo que toca.”

“Cállate…” Murmuró Danny levemente, cerrando un instante sus ojos, mientras su magia se iba acumulando en sus manos sin percatarse al mismo tiempo que Gold seguía hablando.

“E incluso puede que ahora que te conoce intente erradicarte, borrarte del mapa. Si no existe unión entre tus padres, tú no nacerás, por lo que se evitaría tu visita a nuestro tiempo. Regina sería capaz de destrozar esa unión con tal de evitar tu presencia. No sería la primera vez que se deshace de un miembro de su familia…” Gold también podía notar la magia aumentar en el ambiente. No sabía las consecuencias que podría tener esto, pero necesitaba conocer el límite de Danny, necesitaba saberlo para poder ayudarla en el futuro cercano.

Danny entonces cerró los puños con fuerza, mientras su pelo poco a poco comenzó a cambiar de rubio a moreno, un moreno similar a la oscuridad de la noche, mientras sus ojos pasaban rápidamente de verde a rojos. Una última chispa y provocaría la explosión.

“Es más, ella fue la culpable de la muerte de tu hermano.”

Y con esas palabras, Danielle explotó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por ahora esto se queda aquí. El recuerdo de Regina y Emma ha sido un poco para ir abriendo boca. Muchas más cosas están por venir, y espero que sigáis conmigo a lo largo del camino.
> 
> Prometo que la espera no será muy larga. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	12. Recordando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: En los capítulos 1 y 2.

Regina y Emma habían salido de la mansión tan pronto como Emma había recibido la llamada por parte de Ruby, la cual había visto a Danielle con Gold mientras se preparaba para abrir la cafetería. Emma había dicho a la morena que se quedase cerca, y la camarera así lo había hecho. Aunque no parecía que Danielle necesitase ayuda, más bien al contrario, dado que, cuando Gold le dijo algo a Danny, el aspecto de la joven comenzó a cambiar a un ritmo vertiginoso, transformándose su pelo rubio en una cabellera completamente negra, casi del mismo color de la oscuridad, mientras que sus ojos, anteriormente verdes, ahora eran de un color rojo intenso, casi como la sangre.

Pero no solo el aspecto de Danny era lo que había cambiado. De un momento a otro, la apacible mañana comenzó a transformarse en un día de tormenta. El cielo se cubrió rápidamente de nubes oscuras, y comenzó a soplar un fuerte viento, mientras un rayó cruzaba el cielo, y empezaban a caer gotas de agua. Era como si los cuatro elementos se estuviesen aliando contra el señor Gold, el cual se mantenía impasible frente a Danny, quien lo miraba fijamente con esa mirada sangrienta, mientras un aura de magia comenzaba a rodearla.

Por su parte, Rinn había dejado su antigua posición de protección y se mantenía al lado de la chica, observando intermitentemente tanto al señor Gold como a Danny. No recordaba haber visto nunca a Danny de esa manera, y tenía la sensación de que esto iba a acabar muy mal.

Mientras esa escena se desarrollaba justo en el centro de la calle principal, Emma y Regina llegaron justo donde se encontraba Ruby, que junto con la Abuelita, y casi la mayoría de personas que estaban en la calle, a excepción de los que se habían ido corriendo por miedo a las represalias que podría traer la magia de la joven y la tormenta que parecía avecinarse a toda velocidad, observaban expectantes el inminente enfrentamiento.

Tanto Regina como Emma se quedaron mirando a Danny. Ambas se asombraron al ver la cantidad de poder mágico que esa chica estaba trasmitiendo, y como Gold se mantenía impasible ante él. Ambas estaban segura que una sola chispa valdría para que toda la calle explotase en mil pedazos.

“Esto no parece ser bueno.” Murmuró Emma sin desviar la vista de la escena.

“Esa chica ha cambiado el tiempo en menos de cinco segundos. A mí parecer eso entra en categoría ‘catástrofe’, así que ‘bueno’ es un término que se queda algo corto, Emma.” Contestó Ruby en el mismo tono, sin desviar tampoco su mirada de la escena.

Emma y Regina se miraron durante un instante. Las dos dudaban en inmiscuirse o no, puesto que no sabían si eso causaría que Danny terminase de explotar o todo lo contrario. Aunque su contacto visual duró poco, ya que, unos minutos más tarde, un rayo cayó justo donde se encontraban Danny y Gold.

[SQ]

Emma no dejaba de dar vueltas en la sala de espera, mientras Regina se mantenía de pie cerca de la ventana, impasible, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida. Ninguna de las dos decía nada, esperando a que Víctor regresase con nuevas noticias sobre el estado de Danny.

Ambas mujeres estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos, recordando una y otra vez lo ocurrido en la calle principal. Todo había pasado tan deprisa… En el momento en que cayó el rayo, Gold había salido volando por los aires a consecuencia del impacto justo en medio de la joven y él, mientras que Danny se había mantenido en su lugar, impasible y amenazante. Ni Regina ni Emma tuvieron tiempo de moverse antes de que Danny le lanzase a Gold otro rayo, y otro, y otro, y otro, electrocutándolo una y otra vez hasta que Gold dejó de moverse. Fue en ese instante cuando Regina y Emma se acercaron a Danny, la cual, casi al mismo tiempo que Regina se acercaba a ella, se desmayó en brazos de la alcaldesa.

En cuanto la situación estuvo controlada, Ruby llamó al hospital, llevando allí tanto a Gold como a Danny, los cuales ahora estaban en distintos puntos del hospital, bien alejados el uno del otro.

Ahora, ni Regina ni Emma se habían movido de la sala de espera. Cuando llegaron con Danny, el doctor Frankenstein no les había dejado entrar con la joven porque no eran familiares; ni siquiera Regina había podido amedrentarlo con su tono de Reina Malvada. Ahora únicamente quedaba esperar.

[SQ]

La habitación estaba totalmente en silencio, el cual era paulatinamente interrumpido por el pitido constante de las máquinas que rodeaban la cama donde la joven Danielle estaba acostada. Su pelo había recobrado su aspecto anterior, siendo rubio de nuevo, mientras que sus ojos rojos también habían regresado a su color verde.

Tras el incidente en la calle principal, Danny se había desmayado en brazos de Regina, y hasta ahora seguía sin despertar, durmiendo, aparentemente tranquila, en la cama del hospital. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, pues durante el sueño, la mente de Danny se vio inundada de nuevo por recuerdos.

_[Flashback]_

_Estaba anocheciendo, y había comenzado a hacer frio. Los soldados cabalgaban lentamente por el sendero, mientras el Caballero Blanco cabalgaba justo delante del carruaje real, donde la reina Regina y su hija descansaban plácidamente, seguido por el príncipe Henry y otro grupo de soldados de retaguardia._

_El viaje al Reino Blanco había sido largo y cansado, pero había sido necesario, puesto que se celebraba el aniversario del casamiento de los reyes Blancos, y por supuesto era una cita a la que debían asistir. Regina había insistido en utilizar la magia para llegar allí, pero Emma se había negado en rotundo. Utilizar la magia en el estado actual de la Reina no era recomendable, por lo que habían optado por la segunda opción: carruajes y caballos._

_Emma no había escatimado en protección para su familia, y con su magia había protegido el carruaje donde viajaban su esposa y su hija, además de proteger la armadura de su hijo Henry. El saber que estaban protegidos le daba cierta sensación de calma, sobre todo sabiendo por los caminos que deberían cruzar para llegar al reino de sus padres. Últimamente el reino se había llenado de bandidos y ladrones, y habían tenido más de un incidente con respecto a ellos._

_El vaivén del carruaje provocaba en Danny cierta somnolencia, mientras sus ojitos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, mirando por la ventana como poco a poco el sol iba ocultándose, dando paso a la noche. Estaba apoyada en su madre, con una manita sobre su vientre, causando una sonrisa en el rostro de la Reina, que no decía nada, simplemente acariciaba el hermoso cabello castaño de su hija, sabiendo que pronto sucumbiría al mundo de los sueños._

_Mientras la princesa miraba por la ventana, y seguía luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, vio como algo se movía entre los árboles, incorporándose levemente, alertando a su madre, que la miró extrañada. Danny entonces miró a su madre, pero antes de poder decir nada, ambas escucharon gritos fuera, y a pesar de la preocupación que asaltó a Regina, sujetó a Danny contra su pecho, corriendo las cortinas del carruaje. Esta vez haría caso a Emma._

_Justo en el instante que la princesa había visto algo moverse entre las sombras de los árboles, los caballos de los soldados que iban al frente comenzaron a inquietarse, alertando a toda la guardia, al príncipe y a Emma. El carruaje pronto se detuvo, y los soldados consiguieron calmar paulatinamente a sus caballos, mientras Emma agudizó su vista y su oído, mirando alrededor, concentrándose en su magia, aumentando así la protección sobre el carruaje y sobre su hijo._

_“Dos de vosotros quedaros cerca del carruaje, el resto estableced un perímetro. Algo ha asustado a los caballos y quiero saber qué es.” Ordenó con voz firme, acercándose a Henry, todavía a lomos de su caballo._

_Henry miró a su madre, quien todavía seguía mirando alrededor. “¿Qué pasa, ma?” Preguntó en un susurro._

_Emma negó con la cabeza. “Demasiado tranquilo. No se oye nada. Y eso nunca es bueno.” Murmuró mirando a un punto fijo entre las sombras de los árboles. Había visto algo moverse, como una bruma celeste, y luego vio brillar algo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta. Una flecha._

_Emma retrocedió con su caballo, mientras Henry la imitaba, y justo cuando una flecha salió de entre las copas de los árboles, ésta se multiplicó en el aire, apareciendo cientos y cientos de flechas que cubrieron el cielo anaranjado. Los reflejos de Emma fueron rápidos, levantando su mano, consiguiendo crear un escudo alrededor del carruaje real, protegiendo al mismo tiempo a los dos soldados que lo custodiaban, a Henry y a ella misma._

_“Entra al carruaje con tu madre y tu hermana y usad la magia para volver al castillo.” Ordenó Emma a su hijo._

_“No, no voy a dejarte aquí sola.” Replicó Henry, mirándola._

_Madre e hijo se miraron durante unos segundos, y fue Emma quien ganó la batalla. No se iba a arriesgar a perder a nadie de su familia. No ahora._

_Henry a regañadientes bajó de su caballo. No quería irse, sentía que no debía, pero no podía exponer a su madre y a su hermana por querer ser un héroe junto a su madre. Entró entonces al carruaje, pero Emma no escuchó lo que su mujer y su hijo hablaron, puesto que otra oleada de flechas volvió a cubrir el cielo, y esta vez consiguieron atravesar su escudo mágico. Eso provocó sorpresa y confusión en el Caballero Blanco, y fue debido a eso que bajó su guardia, y fue lo que provocó que una de las flechas le atravesase el hombro, provocando un quejido de dolor en la rubia._

_Justo cuando esa flecha dio en su hombro, Emma notó la magia de Regina en el ambiente, señal de que su familia había abandonado el carruaje real rumbo al castillo, pero al mismo tiempo la visión de Emma comenzó a nublarse, y entonces aparecieron de todos los lados hombres encapuchados, armados con arcos y espadas, que pronto rodearon el carruaje, capturando a los soldados que estaban cerca de él, mientras Emma todavía se mantenía en su caballo._

_Había algo todavía en ella que imponía a los hombres encapuchados, que la apuntaban con sus armas, listos para atacar. Emma ni siquiera se inmutó. Se había enfrentado a ejércitos más grandes y más imponentes. Una banda de bandoleros no iba a amedrentarla. Su visión entonces empeoró, y su hombro comenzó a arder de dolor, provocando que cogiese con más fuerza las riendas de su caballo, el cual comenzaba a moverse inquieto. Drakan, ante la fuerza que Emma comenzaba a ejercer en las riendas, salió a galope con todas sus fuerzas, dejando atrás al grupo de bandoleros, que pronto comenzó a lanzar flechas al Caballero Blanco y su caballo._

_Mientras cabalgaba a lomos de Drakan, Emma había comenzado a marearse, mientras sus ojos lentamente se iban cerrando, y sus fuerzas iban menguando. La flecha que había atravesado su hombro estaba envenenada, y el veneno ya estaba haciendo efecto en su cuerpo a un ritmo vertiginoso. Finalmente, sus fuerzas le fallaron, y Emma acabo desmayándose a lomos de su caballo, que siguió cabalgando con su jinete hasta llegar al castillo del Reino Oscuro._

_Drakan ni siquiera aminoró su galope, cruzando las puertas del patio principal con toda su furia, relinchando fuertemente, anunciando su llegada, provocando que todos los soldados que había cerca se acercasen con rapidez, preocupados ante el estado en que llegaba el Caballero Blanco, completamente inconsciente y con una herida sangrante en el hombro._

_“¡Avisad a la Reina!” Ordenó uno de los soldados mientras un par de ellos bajaban a Emma de Drakan, que seguía bastante alterado ante lo que acababa de ocurrir._

_Pero no hizo faltar que nadie fuese a avisar a Regina, pues las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a la Reina en todo su esplendor, acercándose con rapidez hacia donde estaba su esposa, la cual había sido colocada en una camilla improvisada por los soldados, preparándola para llevarla a sus aposentos._

_Regina, al ver a Emma en tal estado, ordenó que llamasen al médico, mientras acompañaba a los soldados a los aposentos reales. Nadie se dio cuenta de que, desde una de las torres del castillo, una princesita acompañada de su pequeña mascota había observado todo desde la ventana de su habitación._

_“¿Se pondrá bien?” Preguntó Rinn a Danny, aleteando a su alrededor en su forma de mini dragón._

_Danny negó con la cabeza. No lo sabía. No sabía si su madre se pondría bien. “No lo sé, Rinn…” Murmuró apenas la joven princesa._

_El dragoncito no dijo nada, simplemente descendió hasta los brazos de la princesa, que lo acunó en ellos mientras volvían a la cama. Una vez ambos acostados en la gran cama de la princesa, Rinn se acomodó al lado de Danny, mirándola fijamente. Al ver la preocupación en los ojos de la princesa, Rinn se acercó más a ella, tocando con su hocico su mejilla, utilizando su magia, haciendo que la princesa cayese en un profundo sueño, mientras él se mantenía despierto para cuidarla._

_Una hora más tarde, un grito desgarrador se escuchó en cada rincón del castillo del Reino Oscuro. El Caballero Blanco había muerto._

_[Fin de flashback]_

Las máquinas habían comenzado a pitar cada vez más fuerte y seguido, mientras los ojos de Danny se abrían lentamente. Casi como un zombi, Danielle se levantó de la cama, quitándose todos los cables que la conectaban a las máquinas, saliendo a paso lento de su habitación, la cual se quedó completamente desierta y en silencio.

[SQ]

Regina se había hartado de esperar. Necesitaba saber que Danielle estaba bien, que su hija estaba en perfectas condiciones, así que, sin decir nada, se encaminó decidida a buscar la habitación de su hija, ignorando a Emma, que la estaba llamando en un intento de detenerla.

Entró a la zona donde sabía que estaba su hija, y lo sabía porque sentía su magia, pero cuando llegó a la habitación donde la magia se sentía más fuerte, allí no había nadie, únicamente estaban una enfermera y el doctor Frankenstein, los dos con sendas caras de sorpresa y preocupación en su rostro.

“¿Dónde está?” Preguntó Regina con enfado, intentando ocultar la preocupación incipiente que había comenzado a aparecer en su pecho al ver que su hija no estaba en la cama dónde se suponía que debía estar.

Víctor y la enfermera se giraron cuando escucharon a Regina, acercándose el doctor a la ex reina. “Regina, no puedes estar aquí. No todavía.” Víctor intentó calmar, en vano, a la morena, que simplemente lo fulminó con su mirada.

“¿Dónde está Danielle, Víctor?” Preguntó de nuevo en el mismo tono.

Frankenstein negó con la cabeza. “No lo sé. La enfermera ha llegado tan pronto como ha podido, pero cuando ha entrado, la chica ya no estaba.”

“¡Pues búscala!” Exclamó con furia Regina, quien hizo ademán de atacar al doctor si no fuese porque unos brazos la sujetaron por la cintura antes de poder hacer nada.

“¡Regina, ya basta!” Emma había seguido a Regina justo cuando ésta había salido de la sala de espera, y aunque había decidido no inmiscuirse entre Víctor y Regina, decidió hacerlo antes de que la morena hiciese algo de lo que luego podría arrepentirse.

Regina se deshizo pronto del agarre de Emma, mirando un instante a la rubia con enfado, antes de salir hecha una furia del pasillo, decidida a encontrar a su hija. Emma pensó en seguirla, pero luego se fijó en la habitación vacía, y sin decir nada, siguió el mismo camino que Regina, saliendo del hospital, encontrándose justo en la entrada a Rinn, al que no dejaban entrar, junto con Ruby, que intentaba animarlo.

Rinn, al ver a Emma salir del hospital, se acercó volando, literalmente, hasta estar justo frente a la rubia, mirándola expectante. Necesitaba saber que Danny estaba bien.

“Rinn, ¿dónde podría ir Danny cuando necesita estar sola?” Preguntó Emma, ignorando las miradas de confusión del dragón y de Ruby. Eso no había sido lo que ambos esperaban oír por parte de la rubia.

Rinn miraba fijamente a Emma, todavía preocupado por su dueña, recordando durante breves instantes su conversación con la reina Regina y Emrys.

_[Flashback]_

_El castillo se había despertado agitado esa mañana. El día anterior la princesa había cruzado un portal al pasado, a Storybrooke, y casi todo el reino estaba movilizado, por orden de la reina, para buscar una solución y encontrar a la princesa. Mientras Regina y Emrys estaban en la biblioteca buscando un posible hechizo, escucharon un fuerte rugido rasgar el cielo, asomándose ambos al gran ventanal de la sala, observando como una figura oscura se acercaba volando al castillo. Las noticias corrían más que la pólvora._

_Reina y mago bajaron con rapidez al patio del castillo, donde la figura de un imponente dragón aterrizó todo lo suave que pudo, intentando evitar algún desperfecto. Regina y Emrys se miraron el uno al otro. Intuían que la mascota de su hija no estaba de muy buen humor._

_Dorcharinn se erguía imponente en medio del patio del castillo Oscuro, observando frente a él a las dos personas más importantes en la vida de Danny. Con el uso de su magia, el dragón comenzó a encoger de tamaño, adoptando el tamaño de un caballo, mirando fijamente a la reina y Emrys._

_“¿Qué ha pasado?” Preguntó con voz grave el dragón. Por encargo de Danny, Rinn se había marchado a vigilar el reino de los Gigantes, cerca del Reino de los Sueños*, hogar de la princesa Cenicienta y el príncipe Thomas, y eso había provocado su retraso para el cumpleaños de su dueña. Mientras volaba de regreso, le llegó un mensaje de Crackle**, diciéndole que Danielle había desaparecido._

_Regina caminó hasta donde estaba el dragón, acariciando su fuerte cuello, mirándolo. “Ha abierto un portal al pasado, y no podemos seguirla.”_

_Rinn miró a la reina, y luego a Emrys. Sabía que el maestro de la princesa había tramado un plan para intentar recuperar a la princesa. “¿Qué has pensado?”_

_Regina se giró al ver que Rinn no se dirigía a ella, sino a Emrys, quien miraba fijamente al dragón. “Tu magia es poderosa,_ _Dorcharinn. Eres un dragón lunar, podríamos intentar abrir un portal con tu magia para que la sigas. Podríamos utilizarte de ancla para recuperarla.”_

_Rinn lo miró extrañado durante un instante, no entendiendo la última parte, para luego asentir. "Enviarme allí con ella para ser un punto de magia invariable y así tener un punto fijo donde concentrar la posible apertura de otro portal, ¿no?” Emrys asintió._

_Con la presencia de Rinn en el mismo tiempo y espacio que Danny, tendrían una fuente segura y conocida de magia, por lo que, si tanto Regina como él conseguían abrir un portal para ir a buscar a Danny, tendrían una fuente segura en la que concentrarse para abrir el portal._

_Regina observaba a ambos, notando que no habría nada que discutir. Ambos querían recuperar a Danny costase lo que costase, y no iban a detenerse ante nada ni nadie. Acariciando un rato más al dragón, lo miró. “¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?” Preguntó a Rinn, quien asintió completamente convencido._

_Emrys entonces se acercó a ellos dos. “Cuando llegues allí, no podrás decirle a nadie quién es Danny, ni quién es su verdadera familia. Probablemente las Emma y Regina de ese tiempo ni siquiera tienen una relación cordial, y eso podría afectar a los hechos futuros. Deberás ser un mero espectador. Tu única preocupación deberá ser la protección y el cuidado de Danny.” Rinn asintió de nuevo. Esa había sido su propósito más importante desde que había aparecido en la vida de Danny, cuidar, proteger y amar a su princesa._

_“Hagámoslo entonces.”_

_[Fin de flashback]_

Sabía que no debía decir nada sobre los verdaderos padres de Danny, pero tenía frente a él al Caballero Blanco, una de las personas que más había protegido a Danny durante su vida, y por ello tomó una decisión. “Pues… Cuando Danny se enfada con su madre, se esconde en un balcón mágico que hay en el castillo. Ella puede verlo todo desde allí, pero nadie puede verla a ella. Es como su lugar secreto.”

Emma sopesó lo que el dragón le había dicho, recorriendo mentalmente Storybrooke en un intento de averiguar un lugar similar donde Danny podría haber ido, hasta que su mirada se posó en la torre del reloj. “Un lugar donde ver pero no ser visto…” Murmuró la rubia, antes de marcharse corriendo. “Gracias.” Le agradeció al dragón antes de seguir su marcha hacia la torre, dejando a Rinn y a Ruby atrás.

“Pero… ¡Emma!” Exclamó Ruby en un intento de que volviese y les contase lo que pasaba. No funcionó, sin embargo, y Ruby se quedó mirando al dragón. Ese dragón sabía algo, algo importante sobre Danny, y ella le iba a sonsacar cada gota de verdad. “Venga, te voy a invitar a lo que sea que comas mientras esperamos a que nos digan qué puñetas pasa.” Le dijo Ruby a Rinn, acariciando suavemente su cabeza escamosa, encaminándose ambos a la cafetería de la Abuelita.

[SQ]

Emma no tardó mucho en llegar a la torre del reloj, observándola un momento antes de entrar a buscar a Danny. Aunque conocía poco a la joven, sentía que tenía una conexión con ella. Le recordaba tanto a sí misma durante su infancia, durante su época en casas de acogida. Perdida y sola en un mundo oscuro y aterrador, donde cada paso que daba se sentía como un paso más hacia la desesperación y el abismo. Emma sentía que no podía dejar que eso le pasase a Danny.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, llegando finalmente arriba, observando a la joven sentada cerca del reloj gigante, observando todo Storybrooke a través del cristal. Emma no dijo nada, acercándose, sentándose justo enfrente, mirando también a través del cristal. Danny no se movió, ni siquiera se inmutó, y estuvieron así un buen rato.

Finalmente, Danny volvió su cabeza, mirando a Emma, que seguía mirando a través del reloj hasta que se percató de que Danny la miraba, devolviéndole la mirada, esperando a que fuese la chica la que diese el paso.

“Siento lo de antes…” Se disculpó antes que nada Danielle, bajando unos instantes su mirada.

Emma simplemente negó con la cabeza. “Gold es experto en sacar de sus casillas a alguien.” Fue lo único que dijo. No podía disculpar a Danielle, ya que lo que había hecho con Gold seguía siendo agresión, y eso en el mundo real era un delito, pero siendo Gold el Oscuro, Emma tampoco se preocupaba tanto por su estado. En dos días seguramente volvería a estar dando vueltas por el pueblo.

Danny dirigió un instante su mirada de nuevo a la vista del pueblo que ante ella se mostraba, bajando después su mirada a sus manos, que estaba cubiertas por un suave vendaje. Debió de quemarse cuando atacó con sus rayos a Gold. “Dijo que mi madre fue la culpable de la muerte de mi hermano…”

Emma no ocultó su sorpresa al escuchar a Danny, incorporándose un instante. Había sospechado que Gold sabía de la verdadera identidad de Danny, y eso simplemente se lo confirmaba, pero ahora la curiosidad podía con ella. ¿Quién era verdaderamente Danielle?

Danny no se percató de la reacción de Emma, puesto que seguía mirando sus manos. “Desde que llegue aquí, en mi mente no dejan de aparecer recuerdos de mi vida que había olvidado. De mi vida y de la vida de los habitantes de este pueblo, Recuerdos en los que yo ni siquiera existo, pero que aparecen en mi mente como si yo hubiese estado ahí en ese momento. Pero esos recuerdos son breves en comparación a los de mi vida. Son recuerdos tan vivido, tan reales… A veces parece que esté volviéndolos a vivir. Siento lo mismo que sentía en ese momento: cada sentimiento, cada lagrima, cada herida, cada caricia… Cada recuerdo es un breve viaje a mi pasado, y me asusta porque no parece que sea el pasado que yo recuerdo, o el que creo recordar. No recuerdo nada de mi vida, y debo fiarme de mis recuerdos, y ni siquiera sé si ellos son verdaderos.”

Emma observaba a Danny, quien a medida que hablaba se había hecho un ovillo en su posición, aferrándose a sí misma, mientras intentaba retener sus lágrimas. La veía tan frágil y pequeña en esos instantes, y sin saber por qué, se acercó a la joven, abrazándola contra su pecho, consolándola.

Al notar el abrazo de Emma, Danny se aferró a ella, abrazándola, necesitando en esos instantes alguien a quien aferrarse. “En el hospital otro de mis recuerdos ha aparecido en mi mente…” Murmuró Danny en brazos de Emma, quien había comenzado a acariciar con suavidad su pelo, como una madre que consuela a su hija.

“¿Qué has recordado…?” Preguntó en un susurro Emma.

La fuerza del agarre de Danny aumentó, recordando vívidamente el recuerdo. “La muerte de mi madre…” Murmuró casi inaudiblemente, mientras poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

Emma la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza al escucharla, notando cómo las lágrimas de la chica comenzaban a empapar suavemente su blusa. No sabía si debía preguntar o no, pero algo dentro de ella necesitaba saber la respuesta. “¿Quién es tu madre?”

Danielle se irguió un poco en su posición, mirando fijamente a Emma. En su recuerdo, un recuerdo que había sido tan claro como el agua, había visto perfectamente a cada una de las personas que en él aparecían, y Emma estaba allí. Era Emma la que llegaba herida a lomos de su caballo, era Emma la que protegía a su familia. Pero sentía que diciéndole a Emma la verdad podría causar consecuencias irreversibles. “Mi madre es… Regina.”

[SQ]

La noche había caído sobre Storybrooke, donde se había establecido una tensa calma. El incidente en la calle principal protagonizado por el señor Gold y la joven Danielle había llegado a oídos de todo el pueblo, y añadiendo a eso el paradero desconocido de Peter Pan, la situación no es que fuese la ideal.

En la residencia Mills Regina se paseaba como una leona en una jaula. No había sabido nada de Danny ni de Emma en todo el día, y su charla con Rumple no había sido la más cordial de las charlas. Para más inri, había tenido que lidiar con Henry y su cabezonería para encontrar a Danny y a Emma. Afortunadamente, y aunque Regina nunca se lo agradeciese, David había llegado a tiempo a la casa de la alcaldía para llevarse a Henry a su apartamento y poder disfrutar de su ‘noche de zombis’. Regina intuía que la aparición sorpresa de David tenía que ver con Emma y Danny.

Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con un vaso de sidra en la mano, sonó el timbre, deteniendo sus pasos de golpe, mirando fijamente la puerta, como si haciéndolo averiguase quien estaba detrás de ella. Bebiéndose de un trago el resto de su sidra, un comportamiento mucho más parecido a Emma que a sí misma, dejó el vaso en la cocina y se acercó a la puerta, inspirando hondo antes de abrir, observando sorprendida a las dos personas que había frente a ella, antes de que sus ojos se llenase de lágrimas.

Frente a ella estaban Emma y Danny, la cual ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza cuando la puerta se había abierto. Eso a Regina no le importó, ni tampoco la presencia de Emma. Durante todo el día había tenido en su pecho una sensación de angustia y preocupación que aumentaba cada minuto más, y al ver a su hija frente a ella, todo eso desapareció de un plumazo, provocando que las lágrimas que comenzaba a caer de sus ojos fuesen de puro alivio, rodeando a Danny con sus brazos, refugiándola en su pecho, abrazándola. Había estado tan preocupada por ella.

Emma observaba la escena con cierta ternura, intentando ocultar su sonrisa al ver a Regina tan aliviada por tener a Danny con ella. Tras la confesión de la joven en la torre del reloj, a Emma muchas cosas comenzaron a encajarle, como el hecho de que Regina era tan protectora con ella. Suponía que Regina sabía la verdad sobre Danny, y por eso era tan protectora y cuidadosa con ella. Regina sabía que Danny era su hija, pero esta vez Emma no iba a decir nada, simplemente esperaría a que fuese la propia Regina la que se lo dijese, si es que alguna vez lo hacía.

Mientras Emma observaba la escena de madre-hija que se desarrollaba ante ella, un recuerdo volvió a azotar su mente, al mismo tiempo que también aparecía en las mentes de Danny y Regina, justo como esa misma mañana había ocurrido a la rubia y la morena.

_[Flashback]_

_En el gran salón únicamente se escuchaban los rápidos pasos de la reina retumbando por todas las paredes. Uno de los soldados la había avisado de la próxima llegada del Caballero Blanco a lomos de su caballo y acompañado de un lobo. Tan pronto como la habían avisado, Regina había salido inmediatamente de la habitación de su hija, encaminándose todo lo rápido que sus tacones le permitían al patio del castillo. Cuando salió, la brisa nocturna azotó su rostro, pero ni siquiera se inmutó, acercándose con rapidez al lugar donde Emma había llegado con Drakan y Roja._

_Emma había dejado a Drakan cerca de los establos, bajando ella primero de su caballo y cogiendo luego a Danny en brazos, bajándola del caballo mientras la princesa sujetaba a alguien en sus brazos con mucho cuidado. Mientras, Roja, en forma de lobo, entró a uno de los establos, saliendo más tarde en forma humana, acercándose los tres a Regina, quien al ver a su pequeña sana y salva no dudó en arrodillarse frente a ella y abrazarla con fuerza._

_“Danielle, me has tenido tan preocupada…” Murmuró la reina contra la frente de su hija, acariciando su pelo, para luego mirarla. “¿Cómo has podido irte sola al bosque? Eres demasiado pequeña para hacerlo. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Roja no te hubiese encontrado?” Regina no quería reñir a su hija, era lo más preciado para ella, pero cuando había entrado a su habitación esa noche y la había encontrado vacía, sus peores pesadillas comenzaron a crearse en su mente, llamando a Emma para que fuese a buscar a su hija, la cual encontraron con ayuda de Roja._

_“Regina, no seas tan dura con ella.” Emma se acercó con una sonrisa, arrodillándose justo al lado de Danny. “La curiosidad ha podido con ella, y creo que ha aprendido la lección.” Emma sonrió a la princesa, acariciando suavemente su pelo._

_Regina observó a Emma y a Danny, fijándose más tarde en el pequeño bulto que había en los brazos de Danny, mirando interrogante a Emma, que simplemente le sonrió._

_“Me parece que la familia va a recibir una nueva mascota.” Dijo Roja con una sonrisa._

_Emma con suavidad apartó la pequeña manta que envolvía el bulto que había en los brazos de Danny, dejando que Regina viese lo que había caído del cielo y que había provocado que la princesa se escapase por la noche para ver qué era esa “estrella fugaz”. En los brazos de la pequeña había un bebé dragón lunar completamente dormido, acurrucado felizmente en los brazos de Danielle._

_“Regina, te presento a_ _Dorcharinn”._

_[Fin de flashback]_

El recuerdo desapareció de sus mentes tan pronto como apareció, provocando que Regina y Emma se mirasen fijamente. Sin embargo, el contacto visual se rompió a causa de Danny, quien se separó lentamente del abrazo de Regina, mirando un instante a ambas mujeres. Sin decir nada, besó en la mejilla a Emma y luego a Regina, despidiéndose de ambas con un suave ‘buenas noches’, encaminándose lenta y tranquilamente a su habitación, donde sabía que Rinn la estaba esperando.

La reacción de Danielle pilló un poco por sorpresa a Regina y a Emma, pero ninguna dijo nada. Las emociones de la joven parecían estar a flor de piel ese día. Unos minutos de silencio después, Regina se aclaró la garganta, mirando a Emma.

“¿Le apetece…?” Regina calló un momento. No se sentía bien hablando a Emma de usted. Algo había cambiado dentro de ella. Miró de nuevo a la rubia, que la miraba expectante, y volvió a intentarlo de nuevo. “¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?” Preguntó Regina suavemente, causando que Emma sonriese levemente, asintiendo imperceptiblemente, entrando tras Regina a la mansión, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, dos aclaraciones:
> 
> [*]He llamado al reino de Cenicienta y del príncipe Thomas Reino de los Sueños porque en el juego _Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep_ el castillo de Cenicienta se llama _El Castillo De Los Sueños_.
> 
> [**]Crackle es la dragona mascota de la princesa Vivian, de la serie _La Princesa Sofía_.


	13. El comienzo de...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decir hola de nuevo ahora mismo no serviría de mucho, ¿verdad? ^^U
> 
> Bueno, únicamente decir que siento mucho el retraso con la subida de este nuevo capítulo. Sé que ha pasado más de un año, y no es que haya dejado la historia a un lado, es que no he tenido ni tiempo ni inspiración suficiente para saber cómo continuar la historia hasta el siguiente punto. Sé perfectamente lo que debe pasar, pero llegar hasta ese momento es difícil cuando tu inspiración te da la patada y se va de vacaciones casi un año. Tengo mil historias en la cabeza, todas relacionadas con este universo que estoy creando sobre OUAT, pero no conseguía ni una mísera idea para poder continuar esta historia como se merece.
> 
> Por eso, después de días y días leyendo y releyendo la historia desde el capítulo uno, escuchando mil canciones para poder conseguir un resquicio de inspiración, e incluso pidiendo consejo a una amiga ajena al mundo de OAUT (hasta ahí llega mi desesperación xD), por fin os traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia.
> 
> Espero muchísimo que os guste, que os vuelva a enganchar a la historia en caso de que la hayáis abandonado, y que volváis a darme una oportunidad como escritora, porque esta historia no está en absoluto muerta, y todavía queda mucho que contar.
> 
> Mil gracias por aguantar la espera, mil perdones por aguantar la espera, y deseo y espero que os guste. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!
> 
> Disclaimer: En los capítulos 1 y 2.

El 'clic' de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo único que se escuchó en el silencioso estudio de Regina, con el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea como único sonido ambiental. Sin apenas decir nada, Regina sirvió dos vasos de sidra, ofreciéndole uno a Emma, que lo tomó con suavidad y con lentitud, mirando de vez en cuando a Regina, la cual intentaba no iniciar, todavía, el contacto visual con la rubia.

Tras minutos de silencio entre ambas, Regina se giró de cara a la rubia, que estaba observando, o al menos lo parecía, con curiosidad las estanterías que había en el estudio de la morena, por lo que le daba parcialmente la espalda.

"Gracias por traerla a casa, Emma." Agradeció suavemente la morena, mirando a la rubia con una leve sonrisa agradecida. La verdad es que cuando Regina había abierto la puerta, se había aliviado muchísimo al ver allí a Emma con Danny, tal vez porque la rubia era su otra madre.

Emma simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa al escuchar su agradecimiento. "No hay nada que agradecer, Regina. Ha sufrido un shock, y necesitaba estar sola. Sé lo que se siente." Murmuró esto último antes de dar un trago a su sidra mientras de nuevo se establecía un silencio entre ambas.

Ninguna sabía qué decir o hacer, por lo que Emma optó por seguir mirando las estanterías del estudio, y el estudio en sí. Había estado muchas veces en el estudio de Regina, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de observarlo detenidamente. Regina tenía muy buen gusto para la decoración, como bien demostraban otras estancias de la casa.

Mientras Emma observaba y recorría el estudio con su mirada, Regina se dedicaba a mirar a la rubia. Algo había cambiado dentro de la ex reina con respecto a la sheriff. En Nunca Jamás habían pasado cosas entre ellas, y Regina había visto cosas que no le habían gustado, y todas esas cosas siempre tenían que ver con Emma y el dichoso pirata. Regina tenía que admitirlo: el beso entre Emma y Hook, que no debería haber visto pero lo hizo, sin querer hacerlo, pero lo hizo, había afectado más de la cuenta a Regina. Había hecho que se diese cuenta de cosas que nunca había llegado a pensar, y la llegada de Danny únicamente ayudó a canalizar esos pensamientos en un único punto: Regina estaba enamorándose de Emma Swan, y parecía que nada podría impedir que ese amor llegase a florecer.

Era por eso que intentaba suavizar el trato con la rubia, intentaba ser mejor con ella. Ella podía cambiar, podía ser mejor persona, dejar atrás a la villana y convertirse en la heroína. Podía llegar a ser la elección correcta, el famoso príncipe azul que llega a lomos de un brillante y noble corcel para salvar a la dama, aunque Emma no fuese la 'típica dama' y pudiese salvarse sola. Regina había demostrado en Nunca Jamás que Emma y ella eran mucho más fuertes unidas que separadas, y también había demostrado que podía ser parte del 'bando de los buenos'. Ahora debía dar un paso más y mantener ese cambio permanente. No solamente cambiaría por Henry, lo haría por Emma, aunque ella no se lo hubiese pedido, y por su futura hija, que ahora mismo dormía en su habitación, en el piso de arriba.

Regina, perdida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que se había ido acercando a Emma, y ahora estaban la una junto a la otra, aunque Emma seguía en su mundo observando los libros antiguos de las estanterías. No parecía que ninguna se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, y no fue hasta que Emma se giró para hablar con Regina que la vio justo frente a ella, casi a un palmo de distancia. A pesar de la sorpresa de verla tan cerca, Emma simplemente sonrió.

"He estado pensando… Creo que Danny y Rinn podrían ayudar en nuestra búsqueda para encontrar a Pan. Se enfrentó a él sin ninguna dificultad en el cementerio, y puede sentir la magia de los seres mágicos que tiene alrededor, podría acelerar mucho las cosas." Emma ya había sopesado esa idea mucho antes de lo que había pasado esa mañana con el señor Gold en plena calle. En un principio la había pensado para tener vigilada a la nueva visitante del pueblo, pero con el paso de los días ese objetivo fue cambiando a otro completamente distinto: ayudar a la joven a distraerse de los problemas internos que parecían atormentarla.

Regina había escuchado parcialmente lo que Emma había dicho, y no fue hasta que su cerebro analizó todo lo que la rubia le había propuesto que habló. "Creo que podría ser una buena manera de ayudarla a distraerse. Y así al menos evitaríamos que se metiese en más líos." Comentó la morena, accediendo así a la propuesta de Emma.

"Me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo." Confesó Emma, pues pocas eran las veces que Regina compartía su opinión en algo.

"Es una buena idea, Emma. Eso no lo puedo negar ni por ser tú." Regina se acercó un poco más a Emma, que parecía no darse cuenta de la nueva cercanía de la alcaldesa.

"Bueno, pues me alegra que te guste esa buena idea." Dijo Emma con una sonrisa, mirándola.

Y mientras las dos se miraban, con un nuevo silencio inundando el estudio, y con el vaivén de las llamas de la chimenea de fondo, Regina se acercó por completo a Emma, y ante la pasividad de la rubia, fue la morena la que tomó suavemente la nuca de la Sheriff, acercando al fin los últimos centímetros que la separaban de ella, uniendo sus labios en un beso que ambas desconocían que fuese tan ansiado.

En el momento en que ambos labios se rozaron, un haz de magia salió del contacto sin que ellas se diesen cuenta, y en el mismo momento en que Bien y Mal se besaban, en el piso de arriba, justo a los pies de la cama de Danny, apareció de repente un libro conocido por todos los del pueblo de Storybrooke, pero mucho más desgastado. El libro que el príncipe Henry entregó a Danielle el día de su marcha acababa de aparecer a los pies de la cama de su legítima dueña.

[SQ]

No sabían cuantos minutos habían pasado, o si habían sido segundos, o si el tiempo se había detenido, pero cuando Regina acercó a Emma de la nuca para besarla, ambos pares de ojos se cerraron, y se dejaron llevar por algo que parecía estar totalmente prohibido y que parecía totalmente imposible, pero que estaba sucediendo en ese instante. Los labios carnosos y rojos de Regina presionaron suavemente contra los delgados y rosados de Emma, estableciendo un suave y delicado primer contacto, esperando un breve segundo para comenzar a transmitir mediante un solo gesto lo que sus dueñas sentían por dentro. Labios entreabiertos y suaves respiraciones comenzaron a bailar juntos, manteniéndose cerca gracias al férreo control que Regina ejercía sobre la nuca de Emma casi sin darse cuenta.

Finalmente los dos cuerpos se tocaron por completo y Regina besó un instante el labio superior de Emma, casi como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso para lo que quería hacer, y justo al notar las manos de Emma en sus caderas, abrazándola suavemente contra ella, la lengua de Regina salió para humedecer los labios de su acompañante, deslizándose sobre ellos con el movimiento de una serpiente pero el tacto de un pétalo de rosa. Fue durante ese instante que Regina abrió los ojos, y vio como dos esmeraldas brillantes la miraban con total adoración, provocando que volviese a cerrar sus ojos y que finalmente su lengua se deslizase dentro de la boca de Emma, saboreando por primera vez la boca de la Salvadora.

La mano de Regina se deslizó de su nuca a su mejilla, nunca rompiendo contacto con el cuerpo de la rubia, estableciendo así un beso lento y sensual, donde ninguna de las dos tenía ninguna prisa por terminar, y donde no existía una batalla de dominio. Cada una exploraba la boca de la otra, conociéndose, reconociéndose, casi recreando un sueño del subconsciente que ninguna sabía que había tenido pero que de alguna manera siempre había existido. Era como si todas las piezas estuviesen cayendo en su lugar. Ahora no existía nada ni nadie, solamente Emma y Regina, solamente el Bien y el Mal, descubriendo que, tras todas las peleas y todas las discusiones, era Amor lo que había en sus corazones.

[SQ]

Fue de nuevo el 'clic' de la puerta principal al cerrarse lo que devolvió a Regina al mundo real. Todavía no entendía que había pasado en el estudio con Emma, pero la magia que se había desarrollado entre ellas todavía se palpaba en el ambiente. Con su frente apoyada suavemente contra la puerta, la ex reina suspiró. No debería estar pasando nada de esto, pero tampoco se veía capaz de detenerlo.

Aun con la sensación de los labios de Emma sobre los suyos, Regina se separó de la puerta, mirando un instante por la ventana, sin ver nada ni a nadie. Emma se había ido ya. Con una última mirada a la calle, Regina se encaminó a las escaleras, subiéndolas lentamente, evitando que el sonido de sus tacones rompiese el tranquilo silencio que una vez más se había instaurado en la mansión.

Una vez en el piso de arriba, se dirigió directamente a la habitación que Danny ocupaba desde que había aparecido en el pueblo. Con sigilo, abrió suavemente la puerta, viendo a su hija – una imperceptible sonrisa y un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante ese pensamiento – dormir tranquilamente en la cama, con Rinn acurrucado a sus pies, durmiendo profundamente.

Tras un barrido rápido a la habitación, Regina comprobó que todo estuviese correcto. Y no fue hasta que sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la cama que se fijó en algo que antes estaba segura que no estaba: el libro de Henry se encontraba a los pies de la cama de Danny. Sin embargo, no parecía el mismo libro, pues tenía un aspecto mucho más viejo y desgastado. Con mucho cuidado, Regina cogió el libro, saliendo de la habitación con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado.

[SQ]

La habitación principal estaba levemente iluminada por la luz que emitía la lamparilla encendida en la mesilla de noche de Regina, quien estaba completamente absorbida por el libro que tenía en sus manos. Era obvio que ese no era el libro de su hijo, al menos no la versión presente. En ese libro no solo se contaba su pasado, sino que también hablaba de su futuro, o al menos del futuro de la Regina de la línea temporal de Danny. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba leyendo en ese instante. Sabía que no debía, pero algo le impedía dejar de leer sobre sí misma.

Su lenta relación con Emma, que pasó de la amistad al amor casi sin que ninguna se diese cuenta; su compromiso; su matrimonio; su embarazo… Todo aparecía escrito en el libro. Era como leer la vida de una extraña. Regina no podía creer que esa fuese su vida futura; no podía pensar que simplemente con aceptar el amor de Emma su vida cambiase radicalmente para bien.

No fue hasta que bostezó por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos que decidió dejar su lectura para el día siguiente. Todavía le quedaba mucho por saber, sí, pero su cerebro en ese instante le estaba pidiendo una buena noche de sueño. Con un movimiento de su mano, el libro desapareció en una nube de humo, y Regina dejó que el sueño se la llevase, dejando la mansión en total oscuridad y silencio.

[SQ]

_[Flashback]_

_La habitación estaba en total penumbra, y únicamente gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana Regina podía visualizar el cuerpo de Emma en la habitación. La rubia estaba cerca de la ventana, observando la calle principal, desde donde todavía se podía escuchar el barullo de la gente, aún alterada por los últimos acontecimientos que se habían desarrollado en el pueblo, con la calle principal como único escenario._

_El silencio que había entre ellas se rompía cada pocos segundos por las gotas de sangre que chocaban contra el suelo de madera. Emma estaba sangrando, pero se negaba a que Regina la tocase. Únicamente había accedido a entrar a la mansión de la alcaldía para evitar tener que afrontar al pueblo de Storybrooke._

" _Lo que has hecho ha sido una locura…" Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Regina, que seguía mirando a la rubia desde la puerta de la habitación._

" _No podía dejarte morir por todos, Regina. No eres una mártir, y tú lo sabes." Respondió con algo de dificultad Emma. Estaba claro que las heridas que había sufrido eran más profundas de lo que se creía._

" _Era algo que debía hacer, Emma. Es mi hermana, al fin y al cabo." Regina decidió acercarse poco a poco, todavía sin alterar su tono de voz. No quería discutir con Emma en ese instante._

" _Y tú eres mi…" Emma se cortó a sí misma antes de terminar la frase. "Eres la otra madre de Henry," Rectificó "y no podía dejar que te viese morir."_

_Los pasos de Regina se detuvieron a medio camino, mirando a Emma. No había pasado por alto que la rubia había cortado su discurso y había rectificado. Ninguna había establecido todavía que había entre ellas, porque ni ellas mismas lo sabían. Pero desde su última conversación, las cosas habían cambiado, y no sabía si era para bien o para mal, porque Emma no había vuelto a hablar con ella. Desde su conversación, Emma no había vuelto a aparecer por su vida, y eso en un pueblo tan pequeño era una tarea difícil no, lo siguiente._

_Y después de haber estado casi dos semanas sin verse, Emma había aparecido de la nada, y la había apartado de una pelea que Regina debía de enfrentar, viéndola finalmente desde un extremo de la calle mientras Emma peleaba hasta la extenuación con la que era su hermanastra, y que ahora simplemente era un mal recuerdo para el pueblo._

_Un quejido de Emma fue lo que hizo que Regina terminase de acercarse a la rubia, viendo por fin el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba. Quitando los restos de polvo, hollín, sangre y sudor, Emma estaba hecha un desastre, y no precisamente por su ropa: su cara estaba llena de cortes y magulladuras, con el labio partido y sangrando; sus brazos no mejoraban su aspecto, sumando a los cortes superficiales una herida profunda a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo, provocada por su propia espada, y que no dejaba de sangrar; su mano derecha, que intentaba en vano taponar la herida de su otro brazo, estaba completamente quemada; y sus piernas estaban llenas de cortes sangrantes y más profundos que los de su cara y brazos, pero no tenían tan mal aspecto como la herida de su brazo._

_Regina levantó la mano, queriendo curarla con su magia, pero Emma, pese a que cada movimiento era como si mil espadas atravesasen su cuerpo, dio un paso hacia atrás, queriendo evitar el contacto con Regina. Era un comportamiento tonto, la rubia lo sabía, pero no estaba segura si quería que Regina volviese a tocarla, no después de la charla que tuvieron._

" _Emma, no seas cabezota, por favor. Deja que te cure, estás sangrando." El tono de Regina seguía siendo suave, casi implorando a la rubia. Y las dos sabían muy bien que Regina pocas veces imploraba._

" _No necesito tu magia, Regina." La voz de Emma cada vez era más débil. La salvadora iba perdiendo fuerzas por momentos._

_Y fue al escuchar su voz que Regina tomó una decisión. No le importaba la cabezonería de la rubia, iba a hacer lo que era correcto esta vez. Así que, con toda la suavidad del mundo, Regina tomó Emma de las caderas, acercándose lentamente a ella, mirándola a los ojos, indicándole con la mirada lo que ambas ya sabía que iba a pasar. Y cuando estuvieron separadas por apenas unos centímetros, cuando el cuerpo de Emma se perdía en el cuerpo de Regina, cuando los orbes esmeralda se hundieron en su mar de chocolate, Regina besó a Emma. Lenta y suavemente, como una caricia. Y con ese beso, la magia de ambas, la magia del Amor Verdadero hizo lo que ambas sabían que pasaría._

_Mientras se besaban tiernamente, una suave ola de magia envolvió el cuerpo de Emma, curando cada una de las heridas que la pelea con la que habría sido su cuñada había causado en su cuerpo, sanando uno a uno todos los cortes y magulladuras que esa pelea había causado en el cuerpo de la Salvadora. Cuando todas las heridas hubieron desaparecido de su cuerpo, Emma separó poco a poco sus labios de Regina, apoyando su frente sobre la de la castaña, cerrando los ojos._

" _No has debido hacerlo…" Murmuró sin abrir sus ojos._

_Regina, antes de responder, observó rápidamente el cuerpo de Emma, que estaba completamente recuperado de todas sus heridas, aunque el hollín, el polvo, la sangre y el sudor seguían allí. La magia que había entre ellas había funcionado justo como debía hacerlo, y Regina sospechaba que eso era lo que Emma más temía._

" _¿Por eso has estado así desde que hablamos?" Preguntó Regina mirándola. "¿Temías que esto fuese Amor Verdadero, Emma?"_

_La Sheriff se separó de la alcaldesa, mirándola fijamente. Veía perfectamente en la mirada de Regina el miedo al rechazo, la decepción, y, sobre todo, el amor. Un amor al que Regina se había entregado sin dudarlo, para sorpresa de Emma; un amor que Regina había cuidado desde que supo que existía; un amor que Regina había aceptado a esconder por petición de Emma; un amor que, sin saber todavía cómo, había conseguido romper todas las fronteras, y que ahora crecía lentamente en el interior de la ex reina._

" _Regina… Nosotras… Esto… No debía ser así…" Murmuró débilmente Emma, sin querer mirar más a Regina._

_Pero la ex reina no se achicó, sino que tomó las manos de Emma con fuerza, mirándola. "Tú fuiste quien dijo que no quería seguir los dictados de un destino escrito, Emma." Dijo Regina, mirándola fija y duramente. Si era ella quien debía convencer a Emma de que lo suyo iba a funcionar, pues entonces lo haría. "Y esto, lo nuestro, no lo ha dictado nadie. Ha sucedido porque nosotras hemos querido. Nuestra relación jamás ha sido normal. No empezamos con buen pie, lo sé." Eso era un eufemismo incluso para ellas dos, y ambas lo sabían, y eso fue lo que las hizo sonreír levemente ante ese comentario de Regina. "Pero hemos pasado miles de cosas juntas, y siempre las hemos sabido resolver juntas, como un equipo. ¿Por qué ahora esto de repente te asusta, Emma? ¿No fuiste tú la primera en decirme que me amabas? ¿Es que eso ha cambiado ahora?"_

" _¡NO!" La respuesta a la última pregunta vino demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido. Pero no por ello era menos verdadera. Emma no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado entre ellas, no era ese el motivo de su rechazo repentino a Regina. "Regina, no lo entiendes…"_

" _Pues haz que lo entienda. Habla conmigo, Emma." Pidió Regina suavemente, besando suavemente su mejilla, mirándola._

" _No quiero perderte…"_

" _No lo harás."_

" _Perdí a mi familia una vez, no quiero que vuelva a pasar…"_

_Y ahí estaba parte del problema. Eso era lo que, aparentemente, había carcomido a Emma las dos últimas semanas: Regina estaba esperando a su hijo, y Emma tenía miedo de que la historia volviera a repetirse, tenía miedo de tener que volver a renunciar a su hijo, a su familia; de perderlos por culpa de algún juego del destino. Pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez ambas lucharían contra el destino, aunque eso fuese imposible._

_De nuevo, Regina no dijo nada, sino que tomó suavemente a Emma del mentón, haciendo que la mirase. La mirada chocolate que Emma estaba recibiendo en ese instante únicamente estaba repleta de una cosa: amor incondicional. En esa mirada había una promesa tacita por parte de Regina: amar por siempre y para siempre a la que en esos instantes era la dueña de su oscuro corazón. Y en ese momento, con sus manos entrelazadas, sus magias volvieron a aparecer, envolviéndolas en una suave caricia tanto a la una como a la otra, mientras luz y oscuridad sellaban con un beso una promesa hecha entre las sombras._

" _Mi corazón es tuyo para siempre, Emma Swan…"_

_[Fin de flashback]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido corto, lo sé, pero ya queda poco para que cierta Reina y cierto maestro aparezcan por las calles de Storybrooke. Os pido paciencia para el próximo capítulo, y también para las posibles escenas amorosas. Nunca he escrito nada de ese tipo, y no me gustaría decepcionaros. Prometo que no volveré a tardar un año en actualizar xD
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	14. ... Algo viejo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡Muy buenas a tod@s! Hoy no me enrollo mucho que todavía os debo muchos capítulos de esta historia xD
> 
> Como siempre, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. ¡Un besazo enorme!
> 
> Disclaimer: En los capítulos 1 y 2.

_“Mi corazón es tuyo para siempre, Emma Swan…”_

Esa frase no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza desde que se había despertado. Ni siquiera centrándose en otras tareas, como preparar el desayuno, habían ayudado a su mente a alejarse de lo que parecía un recuerdo de la que sería su vida. Pero, dado que esa ida todavía no la había vivido, no estaba seguro de llamar ‘recuerdo’ a lo que había soñado esa noche. La maraña de recuerdos y visiones que estaba experimentando desde que sabía su verdad con respecto a Danny empezaba a agotarla mentalmente.

Afortunadamente para ella, el sonido de la cafetera consiguió despejar por un instante su mente, centrándose en terminar el desayuno mientras esperaba a que Danny bajase.

De su mente tampoco se alejaba la idea de que volvería a ver a Emma de un momento a otro, pues la rubia la había enviado un mensaje de buena mañana diciendo que iría a buscar a Danny para que la ayudase con la búsqueda de Peter Pan.

Los rápidos pasos que bajaban las escaleras fue lo que la devolvió al mundo real otra vez, girándose con su café en la mano, observando durante un instante a Danny: su hija volvía a tener el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes, siendo casi la copia exacta de Emma. Si la rubia no comenzaba a sospechar de la verdad cuando viese así a Danny, Regina se plantearía seriamente estamparle el libro de cuentos en la cara.

“Buenos días.” Saludó suavemente Danny, mirando a Regina. Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a esa dinámica madre-hija que se había instaurado entre ambas casi sin darse cuenta, pero se esforzaba para facilitar las cosas a su madre.

“Buenos días, querida.” Saludó de la misma manera Regina, sentándose con su hija a la mesa, observándola desayunar con una sonrisa.

Lo que más llamaba la atención de Regina sobre el sueño que había tenido era que ella estaba embarazada, y eso era imposible. Ella misma se había encargado de no poder tener hijos. Tal vez por eso la Regina de su sueño luchaba por ese Amor con Emma, porque ese Amor había conseguido deshacer lo que parecía imposible, y le había otorgado el don de traer una nueva vida al mundo; una vida que ahora mismo estaba comiendo frente a ella.

Mientras las dos desayunaban, Regina observó el reloj. Emma llegaría de un momento a otro, y dado que Danny no sabía de los planes que Emma y ella habían hablado, Regina se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de su hija, que dejo de comer para prestarle atención. Antes de hablar, Regina no pudo evitar lo mucho que en ese instante Danny le recordaba a Emma. Estaba claro que el amor por la comida lo había heredado de su madre rubia.

“Emma ayer me propuso que la ayudases a buscar a Peter Pan. Hasta ahora no ha tenido suerte, y cree que con tu ayuda las cosas pueden salir mejor.”

Danny la miró durante un instante. No sabía si podía estar ahora mismo con Emma, no después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no después de haber recordado su muerte. No quería aferrarse a ella si luego debía soltarla. Ante la reticencia de su hija, Regina sopesó que tal vez no era tan buena idea que Danny pasase toda la mañana con Emma a solas, ya no solo porque Emma no sabía la verdad, sino por todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, dejaría la elección en manos de Danny.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, fue Rinn quien rompió el monologo interno que cada una mantenía consigo misma. “Yo podría ayudar. Estoy hecho de magia, así que puedo sentirla casi tan bien como Danny.”

Tanto madre como hija miraron al dragón: Regina lo hacía con gratitud, pues sabía que la presencia de Rinn calmaría a Danny y la ayudaría a controlarse; mientras que Danny lo miraba con suspicacia, sabiendo que algo estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo. Durante un instante, miró a su madre, que miraba a Rinn, y tomó entonces una decisión de la que tal vez más tarde se arrepentiría.

“De acuerdo.” Fue lo único que dijo, continuando con su desayuno, sin levantar la mirada de su plato, ajena a la conversación mediante miradas que Rinn y Regina mantenían.

No fue sino hasta una hora más tarde que Emma apareció en la puerta de la mansión de la alcaldía. Como Henry se había quedado a dormir en casa de sus padres, Emma lo había llevado al colegio, y directamente del colegio se había encaminado a la mansión de Regina para recoger a Danny, esperando en el porche tras golpear suavemente, de espaldas a la puerta.

Al escuchar los suaves golpes en la puerta, Regina, que ya estaba lista para empezar su día, observó un instante las escaleras. Cuando había terminado de desayunar, Danny había subido a su habitación sin decir nada, y todavía no había bajado. No pudiendo retrasar más el momento de enfrentarse a Emma, Regina suspiró. Este nerviosismo era nuevo para ella, y todavía no tenía muy claro cómo manejarlo. Una vez frente a la puerta, volvió a suspirar, intentando serenarse. Una vez creía que lo tenía todo bajo control, abrió lentamente la puerta, viendo la espalda de Emma, quien, al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se giró, viendo allí a Regina. Y en ese momento, en el que nadie dijo nada, el tiempo se detuvo.

_[Flashback]_

_La noche era perfecta para lo que Emma había planeado. Ella misma se había encargado de que nada ni nadie las molestase durante la noche. Habían estado esperando esa noche durante casi dos semanas, y Emma había cubierto todos los posibles problemas que podían surgir durante la noche: Ruby se encargaba de la estación del Sheriff, mientras que sus padres harían de niñeros de Henry. Además, utilizando, por primera vez, sus “conexiones” como Salvadora de Storybrooke y como princesa real, Emma había reservado mesa en el restaurante más prestigioso de la ciudad:_ _The Golden Goose_ _, cuya lista de espera era de hasta dos años._

 _Emma quería la noche perfecta para Regina, y se había esmerado muchísimo en planearla. Incluso para evitar discusiones con Regina, pero tampoco queriendo renunciar a poder conducir su coche, había transformado con su magia su precioso escarabajo amarillo en un_ _Mercedes-Benz Clase E de color negro, queriendo así demostrarle a Regina que ella también quería hacer funcionar su relación._

_Así, con su temporal y flamante coche nuevo, Emma aparcó frente a la casa de la alcaldía, inspirando hondo antes de bajar del coche, alisándose por enésima vez la falda de su vestido rojo, mirándose durante un instante en el espejo retrovisor para comprobar que tanto su maquillaje como su peinado estaban correctos. Una vez se sintió preparada, inspiró hondo de nuevo y se encaminó a la entrada de la mansión, tocando suavemente la puerta con sus nudillos, dando la espalda a la puerta, intentando calmar sus nervios._

_Era la primera cita oficial que tenía con Regina. La primera cita que implicaba vestidos, cenas elegantes, salir en público… Hasta ahora sus “citas” habían sido comer o cenar en Granny’s o pasar las noches en la mansión. En realidad, siendo sincera consigo misma, Emma sabía que la idea de esta cita no había sido suya. Regina había sabido jugar muy bien sus cartas y había conseguido que la propia Emma cayese en su juego, pues la ex reina había logrado que Emma le pidiese una cita pensando que había sido una idea propia, y no la respuesta a las múltiples insinuaciones e indirectas que Regina le había lanzado. Y eso era algo que Emma agradecía, porque sabía por experiencia propia que jamás le habría pedido a Regina una cita por su propio pie, y la inocente manipulación de Regina había sido el empujón que necesitaba._

_Y mientras la Salvadora estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, la puerta de entrada se abrió, y Emma se giró, y lo que vio frente a ella le quitó el poco aliento que todavía conservaba._

_[Fin de Flashback]_

Ambas mujeres parpadearon un instante. No sabían que acababa de pasar, pero, de la misma manera que la noche anterior, ambas habían vivido el mismo recuerdo – o visión – de su vida futura. Habían visto su primera cita, copiando casi los mismos movimientos sin siquiera saberlo. Emma, que todavía intentaba respirar después de haber visto al a Regina de su recuerdo, giró completamente su cuerpo para poder enfrentar a Regina, carraspeando un poco, queriendo terminar con el silencio levemente incomodo, o al menos parecía incomodo, que se había instaurado entre ambas.

“Eh… Vengo a por Danielle.” Estaba claro que el cerebro de Emma todavía no estaba a pleno funcionamiento, pues esa frase fue lo único que pudo articular antes de volver a callarse, sin atreverse a mirar a Regina a la cara. Para la rubia, entre el beso de la noche anterior con Regina y estos recuerdos esporádicos, la situación empezaba a ser incontrolable. Ya no sabía cómo se sentía con respecto a la que anteriormente había sido su enemiga; estaba claro que ya no había odio entre ellas, pero ¿amor?; eso eran palabras mayores.

Regina, por su parte, al ver obviamente lo incomoda que Emma se sentía en ese instante, decidió no decir nada, apartándose de la puerta, observando como Danny bajaba las escaleras con rapidez, seguida de Rinn. Afortunadamente para todos, el aspecto de Danny volvía a ser el de siempre, por lo que el secreto podría mantenerse otro día más.

“Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?” Como una madre, que al fin y al cabo era lo que era, Regina arregló la chaqueta de Danny, besando suavemente su frente. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de rechazo al sentir como Danny se tensaba bajo su tacto, pero pronto esa punzada desapareció al notar los brazos de su hija darle un ligero abrazo. Parecía que las cosas iban mejorando entre ellas.

Cuando se separó del abrazo, Danny miraba insegura a Regina, mordiéndose un instante el labio inferior. Mientras había estado preparándose para irse, había meditado muchísimo los siguientes pasos que debía dar con Regina, con su madre; y pensaba que la mejor manera era dar pasos pequeños, ir sobre seguro, pero ahora no lo veía todo tan claro. Sin embargo, Regina, reconociendo ese gesto de inseguridad, le dio un leve apretón cariñoso en el antebrazo, incitándola a que le dijese lo que quisiese, que todo iba a ir bien.

“¿Puedo pasar a la hora de comer a verte?” Preguntó tímidamente la joven. Desde que había llegado al pueblo, nadie había visto nunca a Danny comportarse así. Siempre mostraba un carácter duro, fuerte, peleón, pero nunca débil o tierno; en eso era como sus madres, escondía su lado más suave para que nadie pudiese hacerle daño. Pero fue simplemente con esa pregunta que el corazón de Regina dio otro vuelco, pues ver así a su hija con ella hacia que la envolviese una ola de amor que solamente había sentido con Henry.

Al ver que no podía articular palabra, Regina simplemente asintió, regalándole a su hija la sonrisa más dulce que Emma había visto hasta ahora, y antes de que Danny saliese de la mansión, recibió un beso en la mejilla, encaminándose fuera del jardín, dejando entonces a Emma y a Regina solas en el porche.

La escena que acababa de presenciar era algo que Emma únicamente había visto de lejos, cuando acababa de llegar al pueblo y veía interactuar a Regina con Henry. En esos momentos ella se sentía fuera de lugar, fuera de la imagen de la familia que representaban la alcaldesa y su hijo. Pero en ese momento, viendo a Regina comportarse como una madre con Danny, la sensación había sido completamente diferente. Había sentido algo muy distinto, como si ella también fuese parte de esa relación que unía a Regina con Danny, y eso era algo que le hacía preguntarse muchas cosas en su cabeza; cosas que parecían improbables, pero que viviendo en Storybrooke podrían darse perfectamente.

No queriendo molestar más a Regina, Emma le dio una leve sonrisa. “Cuidaré de ella, no te preocupes. Volveremos antes de comer.” Y con eso, Emma dio media vuelta, encaminándose hacia su coche, donde Danny la esperaba con Rinn.

Regina, al ver que Emma parecía como si la evitase, decidió adoptar la misma actitud que la Regina de su sueño, y, sin pensarlo mucho, siguió rápidamente a Emma, tomándola suavemente de su brazo, haciendo que la rubia se girase, mirándola interrogante. Lo único que supo después fue que unos labios carnosos, a los que no sabía que había echado de menos, la estaban besando con un amor y una pasión que, poco a poco, también se estaban gestando en su corazón.

[SQ]

El camino desde el pueblo hasta las lindes del bosque se desarrolló en absoluto silencio. Emma todavía estaba intentando asimilar que Regina la había vuelto a besar, y Danny intentaba asimilar lo que había visto. Sí, ya sabía que sus madres eran Emma y Regina, y que en un futuro estarían juntas, pero saberlo y verlo eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. El único que parecía ajeno a todo era Rinn, que miraba los edificios y los arboles pasar a través de la ventana.

Cuando llegaron al límite del bosque, los tres bajaron del coche, observando Emma alrededor, mientras Rinn aumentaba su tamaño, pasando de medir lo mismo que un perro a tener la misma altura que un caballo. Danny, por su parte, y casi sin darse cuenta, adoptó la misma posición que Emma, observando alrededor. No parecía que nada estuviese fuera de lo normal, y aunque ella podía sentir la magia casi como el aire, esta vez no había nada en el ambiente que indicase que Peter Pan había estado por allí.

Tras unos minutos más observando los alrededores, los tres decidieron adentrarse en el bosque con Rinn a la cabeza, quien, casi como un perro, intentaba olisquear o sentir algún rastro de magia. Emma y Danny, por su parte, caminaban unos pasos más atrás de Rinn, sin decirse nada la una a la otra, mirando cada una a un lado, concentradas en la tarea de buscar cualquier rastro de Peter Pan.

Dos horas de silencio después, Rinn se detuvo de golpe, alertando a las dos, que enseguida se acercaron al dragón, quien miraba alrededor, como buscando algo. Danny fue la primera en llegar al lado de su escamoso amigo, pero, mucho antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, vio una neblina celeste acercarse hacia donde estaban. Ella ya había visto antes esa neblina.

Fue en ese instante, cuando intentó avisar a Emma, en el que se dio cuenta de que Emma ya no estaba. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de que ya no era de día, sino que parecía estar anocheciendo. Y lo más extraño de todo vino cuando escuchó ruidos de caballos y las ruedas de un carruaje golpear contra la tierra del camino. Algo muy malo empezaba a removerse en el cuerpo de Danny.

Rinn, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente qué estaba pasando. Recordaría esa noche durante toda su vida. En cuanto miró a Danny, supo que ella acababa de darse cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando era un recuerdo, pero no el recuerdo que Danny había visto. Antes de poder decirle nada a su dueña, Rinn escuchó voces, y, junto con Danny, se escondió en unos de los matorrales que había cerca, ocultos a cualquier ojo humano. Dichas voces no tardaron demasiado en acercarse a su posición.

“¡Te estoy poniendo las oportunidades en bandeja, pedazo de estúpido!” Era la voz de una mujer, y a juzgar por el tono, no parecía estar de buen humor. “Has podido cumplir tu misión en tres ocasiones, y en cada una de ellas has fracasado estrepitosamente.”

“Ellas cuenta con ayuda de la magia, yo solo con mi arco, mis flechas y mis hombres. Estamos en desventaja.” Ahora lo que se escuchaba era la voz de un hombre, mucho más calmado que la mujer.

“¡Yo me encargo de la magia! ¡Tú misión es destruir a Emma! No me importa como lo hagas: trocéala, crucifícala, dásela a los perros… No me importa lo que hagas, pero la quiero muerta antes de esta noche. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?”

Hubo un breve silencio en el que ni siquiera el viento se dejó escuchar. Danny intentaba descubrir quiénes eran esas dos personas que intentaban matar a su madre, pero si se movía de su escondite se dejaría ver, y todavía desconocía si podían verla o no, ya que jamás había vivido un recuerdo de esta manera.

“Cómo ordenéis, mi señora.” Fue lo único que dijo el hombre, escuchando como sus pasos comenzaban a alejarse. Pero la voz de la mujer lo detuvo.

“Ah, y no te olvides de nuestro trato, querido. Matar a Emma no te dará ningún poder sobre mí, así que será mejor que no intentes ninguna estupidez, Robin Hood.” Y con eso, la mujer desapareció.

Danny ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Su cerebro había entrado en shock en el momento en que había escuchado el nombre de Robin Hood. Ese nombre resonaba en su mente como un silbido exasperante. Era importante, lo sabía, pero su mente no le proporcionaba toda la información. Pero Rinn sí que sabía de la importancia de lo que habían oído. Esto lo cambiaba todo, y no precisamente para bien.

Y mientras que cada uno seguía dentro de su propia mente, ninguno se dio cuenta de que la neblina desapareció, y el bosque volvió a ser el bosque de Storybrooke. Y fue así como Emma los encontró: escondidos en unos matorrales, como si hubiesen visto un fantasma. Al verlos así, Emma dudaba si preguntar o no, pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de hacerlo, pues justo cuando abrió la boca notó un dolor agudo en su hombro, y luego como si algo la quemase. El dolor pasó de cero a cien en milésimas, cayendo de rodillas justo al lado de Danny, que en ese momento salió de su shock, viendo a Emma gemir de dolor, tomándola de la mano, desapareciendo con ella en una nube de humo azul, dejando a Rinn atrás.

El dragón, una vez su ama hubo desaparecido con Emma, decidió alzar el vuelo, intentando notar de nuevo esa ráfaga de magia que había provocado que tuviesen esa visión. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, así que decidió acudir a la única persona en Storybrooke que tenía tan buen olfato como él.

[SQ]

La megafonía del hospital era lo único que se podía escuchar fuera de la habitación. Emma todavía se resentía de su hombro, pero gracias al calmante que Whale le había administrado, el dolor había menguado. Durante un instante, Emma dirigió su mirada a la puerta de cristal, viendo a Danny hablar con Whale. Emma comprendía que el doctor no entendiese lo que había pasado, ya que ni ella misma lo sabía, pero agradecía que Danny hubiese estado con ella, pues había sido la joven la que había convencido a Whale de administrarle un calmante a Emma, a pesar de no haber una herida sobre la que preocuparse.

Mientras miraba a su joven salvadora, vio como ésta se giraba de golpe, observando entonces acercarse a Regina, cuya cara de preocupación y miedo era imposible de esconder tras la cara de política que Regina siempre intentaba adoptar. Emma no podía escuchar lo que los tres hablaban fuera de la habitación, pero sí que podía ver sus caras, y por lo que veía, esto que le había pasado no era, ni de lejos, algo de lo que no preocuparse.

La puerta entonces se abrió, siendo Whale el primero en entrar, acercándose a Emma mientras Regina y Danny se quedaban a un lado de la habitación.

“¿Cómo va ese hombro?” Preguntó Whale, acercándose a la camilla donde Emma estaba acostada. “El calmante debe de haber hecho efecto hace rato, así que supongo que el dolor habrá menguado, ¿no?”

Emma asintió suavemente, irguiéndose en la camilla para dejar que Whale examinase, por cuarta vez, su hombro. No había herida visible, ni siquiera un simple punto que pudiese indicar el disparo de un dardo; ni siquiera la picadura de un insecto. El hombro de Emma estaba completamente sano e intacto.

“Bueno, Sheriff, no parece que tenga nada en el hombro, y dado que el dolor ha menguado, me parece que lo único que puedo recomendarle es calmantes y reposo. No hay nada en las radiografías que indiquen que está roto, así que es libre de irse.” Y con eso Whale se fue a preparar las recetas para los calmantes, dejando a Emma a solas con Regina y Danny.

El silencio que se instauró entre las tres duró poco, pues Regina se acercó a Emma, revisando durante un instante el hombro de la rubia antes de mirarla directamente a los ojos. Esperaba que su próximo encuentro con la rubia tras lo ocurrido esta mañana hubiese sido diferente, no en una cama de hospital.

“Danny me ha llamado en cuanto te ha traído aquí.” Eso explicaba que Regina hubiese aparecido con tanta rapidez. Seguramente la alcaldesa lo había dejado todo a medias en el ayuntamiento para poder salir corriendo en dirección al hospital. “Dice que te has desmayado en cuanto habéis aparecido en Urgencias.”

Ante eso, Emma frunció el ceño. Ella no recordaba haberse desmayado. Solo recordaba estar en el bosque con Danny y Rinn, de repente el dolor en su hombro y luego estar en el hospital. Regina, al ver la confusión en la cara de Emma, dedujo que la rubia desconocía su desmayo. Se giró entonces para ver a Danny, que las miraba fijamente.

“En cuanto hemos aparecido en Urgencias te has desmayado por el dolor. El doctor Whale no sabía qué hacer, así que mientras te administraba el calmante he usado la magia para dormirte. Supongo que por eso no lo recuerdas todo tal y como pasó.” En cuanto terminó su breve explicación, Danny desvió su mirada. Ella sabía de donde venía ese dolor, aunque agradecía que esta vez Emma siguiese viva, y no hubiese seguido el mismo destino de su recuerdo.

Regina volvió su mirada a Emma, quien todavía parecía algo confusa y con dolor. “Víctor te ha recomendado reposo, y aunque creo que los calmantes pueden cumplir muy bien con su función, creo que podríamos usar la magia para curarte lo que sea que te pasa en el hombro.”

Emma se miró un instante el hombro, y luego a Regina. Sabía que desde su beso en el estudio, o tal vez incluso antes, algo había cambiado entre la alcaldesa y ella, pero jamás en sus sueños había imaginado que Regina se preocupase tanto por ella. Al ver que la morena esperaba una respuesta por su parte, y viéndose incapaz de responder, Emma simplemente asintió, accediendo a la propuesta de Regina, quien sonrió levemente al ver que Emma ni siquiera había intentado discutir.

“Mientras te acompaño a casa, Danny recogerá a Henry del colegio, así podrá explicarle lo que ha pasado y porqué dormirás en casa.”

Eso último captó la atención de Emma. “¿Casa? ¿Quieres decir en la mansión?” No esperaba esa oferta por parte de Regina, y obviamente la había pillado por sorpresa.

La ex reina no se sorprendió mucho al ver la reacción de Emma. Al fin y al cabo, después del beso de esa mañana en su jardín, Emma había salido lo más rápido que sus pies le habían permitido, despidiéndose de Regina con un leve ‘hasta luego’. La alcaldesa entendía que Emma estuviese confusa ante su cambio de comportamiento con respecto a ella, pero esperaba un poco de acción por parte de Emma, no esa pasividad que estaba demostrando.

“Sí, señorita Swan, la mansión. Voy a tener que vigilar tu hombro para comprobar que la magia no tiene un efecto inverso en tu hombro, y no puedo vigilarte si vives en otra casa.”

El volver a escuchar ‘señorita Swan’ de los labios de Regina tranquilizó en cierta manera a la rubia, tal vez porque esa había sido la costumbre entre ellas. Sin embargo, todavía no estaba segura de poder aguantar estar en la misma casa que Regina, aunque solo fuese por una noche. Aunque en ese momento su corazón estaba más atento que su cerebro, pues lo que salió de sus labios fue totalmente lo contrario a lo que quiso decir.

“Está bien.”

[SQ]

La suavidad y confort del colchón contra su hombro se sentían como el cielo. Los calmantes habían hecho su función, pero parecía que el dolor no terminaba de marcharse. No había dejado de sentir dolor desde que había salido del hospital acompañada por Regina, y ni siquiera bajo los cuidados de la magia de Danny cuando ésta volvió de traer a Henry del colegio su hombro mejoró. Seguía sin saber a qué se debía ese infernal dolor que sentía, y aunque sabía que Regina estaba igual de confundida que ella, podía sentir que Danny sí conocía la razón por la que tenía ese dolor, pero la joven no parecía muy dispuesta a compartir esa información.

Tras haber pasado casi todo el día en la mansión de Regina – la mayoría de la mañana sola y el resto de la tarde con Henry y Danny hasta que Regina volvió del ayuntamiento – y después de una buena cena preparada por la morena, Emma había caído rendida en la cama del cuarto de invitados mientras Regina arreglaba unos papeles en su estudio. Su hombro le dolía, y no tenía más fuerzas para mantenerse despierta.

Pero su cansancio no impidió que escuchase abrirse la puerta de la habitación lentamente, sintiendo como alguien se acercaba a ella, abriendo suavemente los ojos, viendo allí a Regina, sin saber qué decir.

Regina y ella no habían hablado mucho desde que la alcaldesa la había dejado en la mansión después del hospital, y no precisamente por falta de insistencia por parte de la morena. Era Emma la que se mostraba distante con Regina. Bueno, no distante, pero seguía muy confundida por el cambio de actitud por parte de la ex reina, y eso provocaba que los muros que Emma hacía tiempo había tenido en su corazón volvieran a erigirse con fuerza. Por eso, la mayor parte del día en casa de la alcaldesa lo había pasado en silencio, únicamente emitiendo algún gemido o quejido de dolor por culpa de su hombro aparentemente sano. Era también por eso que en cuanto terminó de cenar, subió al cuarto de invitados en el que suponía que iba a dormir, sin siquiera decirle nada a Regina, únicamente despidiéndose de Henry.

Pero en esos instantes, al ver allí a Regina, sabía que no podía escapar más de la morena, sobre todo con el dolor que todavía sentía en su hombro. Es difícil concentrarse cuando sientes un verdadero infierno en tu hombro izquierdo.

“Danny me ha dicho que el hombro te duele más.” Regina hablaba susurrando, por lo que Emma dedujo que tanto Henry como Danny estaban ya durmiendo. ¿De verdad había perdido tanto la noción del tiempo?

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna de Emma, Regina suspiró. Ella podía ser cabezota, pero Emma a veces la ganaba por goleada. “Emma, sé que estás confundida, pero ahora solo quiero ayudarte a mejorar tu hombro. Mañana podrás preguntarme porqué mi cambio de actitud, pero ahora quiero que me dejes ayudarte.”

Un simple asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Emma fue lo que Regina necesitó para tomar suavemente su mano, desapareciendo con la rubia en una nube de humo, apareciendo en la habitación de Regina, Emma acostada en la cama con su pijama, dejando su hombro herido al descubierto. El dolor empezaba a ser tan profundo que Emma ya ni se percataba de que había cambiado de habitación. Era como si el dolor se expandiese por todo su cuerpo, empezando a marearse y a sudar. Y fue entonces cuando una memoria azotó su mente de nuevo.

_[Flashback]_

_Había perdido el conocimiento momentos antes de que Drakan irrumpiese en el castillo Oscuro. Notaba el veneno recorrer su cuerpo a través de su sangre, y notaba también como su magia intentaba expulsarlo de su cuerpo. Era gracias a esa pelea entre su magia y el veneno que recuperaba la conciencia de vez en cuando, recuperándola en el instante en que sus soldados la llevaban en una camilla a sus aposentos, con Regina a su lado, sin soltar su mano._

_No tenía fuerzas para hablar, ni siquiera para mantener los ojos abiertos. Ella era poderosa, su magia lo era, pero el veneno lo era más, y eso únicamente causaba que perdiese sus fuerzas más rápido intentando combatir aquello que la estaba matando por dentro._

_Pudo notar el colchón de su cama contra su espalda, abriendo levemente los ojos, viendo el techo de la habitación que compartía con Regina. Al menos moriría en casa._

_“Emma… Emma, resiste, el médico ya viene…” Escuchaba la voz de Regina muy lejana, casi como si estuviese a millas de distancia. Sus ojos se habían vuelto a cerrar, pero hizo un esfuerzo inmenso para abrirlos, buscando a su esposa con la mirada, viéndola justo a su lado, sujetando su mano con fuerza, mirándola con la misma preocupación que siempre que se metía en problemas. No tenía fuerzas para hablar, y cada vez le costaba más respirar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír a su mujer, su última sonrisa. E intentó devolverle el fuerte apretón que Regina estaba dándole a su mano, pero no podía. Su vida se alejaba del lado de la Reina._

_Ella no podía irse así. No se lo perdonaría nunca si se marchaba sin decirle a Regina que la quería. Y fue eso lo último que hizo en vida. Sintiendo el resto de sus fuerzas flaquear, y no pudiendo combatirlo por más tiempo, Emma le mantuvo la mirada a su esposa. Una mirada que intentó que estuviese llena de amor, de su Amor Verdadero. Y mientras sus ojos se cerraban, sus labios dejaban escapar sus últimas palabras._

_“Te quiero, Regina…”_

_[Fin del flashback]_

Fue al ver el mal estado en el que Emma se encontraba tras dejarla en su cama que Regina puso casi inconscientemente su mano en su hombro, sin saber qué hacer, pues ella no había utilizado casi nunca la magia blanca.

En el momento en que la mano de Regina tocó el hombro de Emma, todo pasó muy rápido. De la mano de Regina comenzó a surgir una leve luz azul, del mismo color que la magia de Emma, y pudo comprobar como Emma dejaba de gemir de dolor, y como poco a poco la rubia caía en un profundo sueño, mientras la magia hacia desaparecer el dolor de su hombro. Pero no fue eso lo único que sorprendió a Regina, ya que, antes de dormirse del todo, Emma abrió levemente sus ojos, mirando directamente a Regina con una mirada que la ex reina nunca le había visto a la salvadora. Una mirada llena de amor, de su Amor Verdadero. Y cuando ambas conectaron esa mirada, Emma habló:

“Te quiero, Regina…” Y con eso, se durmió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cuantos más recuerdos, más aumenta la emoción en cada capítulo. Y lo que nos espera…
> 
> Como nota informativa, he de decir que, revisando la historia (una vez más) he visto algunas contradicciones propias (sobre todo cuando me refiero a Regina, que hay veces que me refiero a ella como alcaldesa y otras como ex), así que he vuelto a subir todos los capítulos con esos errores corregidos. Supongo que habrá más, pero por ahora dejaré esta última versión de los capítulos. 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Hasta el próximo!


	15. Verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: En los capítulos 1 y 2.

En el momento en que el sol comenzó a filtrarse por las rendijas de la ventana, el despertador de Regina comenzó a sonar, despertando a las dos mujeres que ahora ocupaban la cama de la alcaldesa. El sol las había descubierto abrazadas la una a la otra, con la cara de Regina escondida en el cuello de Emma, completamente embriagada por el calor del cuerpo de la rubia; mientras que los brazos de Emma habían atraído por completo el cuerpo de Regina al suyo, buscando no solo calor humano, sino el contacto de la piel de la alcaldesa con la suya.

Cuando el despertador sonó, el hechizo que existía en ese instante en la habitación se rompió, pues al despertarse de golpe por el molesto sonido, ambas se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, siendo Emma la primera que rompió el contacto, quedándose a un lado de la cama, bien alejada de Regina.

“Eh… Lo siento.” Se disculpó suavemente y con voz dormida Emma, pues no sabía si a Regina le había molestado despertarse con ella en aquella posición.

Y en absoluto le había molestado. Es más, había sido una de las pocas noches, desde que habían vuelto de Nunca Jamás, en que Regina había tenido una buena noche de sueño. Pero cuando Emma se disculpó Regina no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada. Era estúpido pensar que de la noche a la mañana Emma iba a amarla sin reservas, y Regina lo sabía, pero no por eso dejaba de doler.

“No pasa nada. ¿Qué tal el hombro?” La ex reina prefirió desviar el tema, centrándose en el hombro de la rubia, que al fin y al cabo era lo que las había llevado a amanecer así.

Ante la pregunta, Emma se miró el hombro, moviéndolo levemente. Asombrosamente, ya no tenía nada de dolor, ni una pizca. “Está perfecto. Parece que tu magia ha surtido efecto.”

Regina la miró largo y tendido, sopesando si decirle que no fue precisamente su magia la que la había curado. Pero decirle eso supondría contarle todo lo ocurrido: como Emma comenzó a desvariar, como Regina pudo curarla, y como Emma se le declaró. Y si ya con unos simples besos Emma se mantenía a cinco metros de ella, no quería comprobar lo que pasaría si le contaba lo ocurrido anoche. Así que decidió ocultarle la verdad, por ahora.

“Sí, supongo que necesitabas una buena noche de sueño.” Murmuró la alcaldesa antes de levantarse de la cama.

Emma la observaba fijamente. Regina había evitado mirarla al decir eso último, y dado que Regina jamás le retiraba la mirada, Emma comenzó a sospechar que anoche pasó algo más que ella no recordaba y que Regina no iba a contarle.

Imitando a la morena, Emma se levantó de la cama, observando un instante por la ventana como Storybrooke comenzaba a cobrar vida. Al escuchar a Regina moverse por la habitación, preparando sus cosas para el día, Emma se vistió, y cuando Regina volvió a fijarse en ella, Emma ya estaba completamente vestida.

“Creo que debería irme. No quiero que Henry o Danny saquen conclusiones equivocadas.” Explicó Emma al ver la mirada de Regina, creyendo la rubia que era confusión, y no verdadera decepción.

Regina asintió levemente, intentando ocultar su decepción. No dijo nada, no sabía qué decir. Tras mirarla una última vez, se dio la vuelta, entrando al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Emma tomó eso como su señal para marcharse, e intentando no hacer ruido, salió de la mansión de la alcaldía.

[SQ]

El olor a chocolate caliente con canela pronto inundó las fosas nasales de Emma, quien cerró los ojos con deleite, disfrutando por un instante de ese delicioso aroma antes de llevarse la taza a los labios, tomando un pequeño sorbo de la bebida caliente.

Granny’s tenía la dinámica habitual de cada mañana, con Ruby tomando nota de los pedidos y atendiendo las mesas y la Abuelita sirviendo las comandas tras la barra. El ambiente estaba animado, con los comensales disfrutando de su desayuno mientras hablaban con sus acompañantes o leían el periódico.

Cuando Emma había llegado no había casi nadie en la cafetería, pero mientras esperaba su pedido la gente había comenzado a llegar a medida que el sol comenzaba a afianzarse en lo alto del cielo, comenzando así un nuevo día en el pueblo de Storybrooke. Sin embargo, desde que había aparecido por la puerta Emma había notado que Ruby la miraba con una sonrisa extraña, casi pícara, y en cierta manera hacía sospechar a Emma de que Ruby la miraba así por algo que la loba sabía. En efecto, no tuvo que esperar demasiado para comprobar que así era, pues, en cuanto todos los clientes que actualmente se encontraban en la cafetería estuvieron servidos, Ruby se sentó justo frente a ella, con esa sonrisa todavía bailando en sus labios.

“Bueno… ¿No tienes nada que contarme?” Preguntó Ruby con picardía.

Emma la miró confusa. “Eh… ¿Cómo qué…?”

“Has pasado la noche en la mansión de la alcaldía.” Respondió Ruby cómo si eso lo explicase todo.

“¿Y…?” A Emma no le gustaba nada la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

“Vamos, Emma. Puedo oler el perfume de Regina por todo tu cuerpo.” Confesó Ruby, arqueando sus cejas con picardía. “Y déjame decirte que ya era hora de que os liaseis; no solo para matar esa tensión sexual no resuelta, sino porque a este paso Danny no nacerá nunca.”

“Ruby, no ha pasa-” Pero la negación de Emma se quedó a medio camino, analizando lo que su amiga había dicho. “¿Qué?” Preguntó mirando sorprendida a Ruby. “¿Cómo que no nacerá nunca? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con el nacimiento de Danielle?”

La camarera parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la sorprendida reacción de Emma ante esa nueva información, continuando con su charla. “Ya sabes, para que un bebé surja hacen falta dos personas.” Bromeó pícara. “Rinn está tan preocupado por ella desde el incidente con Gold que viene casi cada noche a hablar conmigo antes de acostarse. Supongo que mi lobo le da confianza o algo por el estilo.”

Emma seguía sin contestar. Todavía estaba analizando la bomba que Ruby le acababa de soltar a la cara y que para la camarera parecía como si le hubiese dicho el menú del día.

“¿Cómo… Cómo sabes eso…?” Acertó a preguntar con un hilo de voz la sheriff, mirando a la nada.

“¿El qué? ¿Qué Rinn está preocupado? Pues porque me lo ha dicho él. ¿Es qué no me estás escuchando?”

“No…” Emma tenía miedo de preguntar, pues temía que Ruby le dijese exactamente lo que ella misma estaba pensando. “C-Cómo sabes que yo soy la madre de Danny…”

“Ah, pues porque me lo contó Rinn después de que te fueses corriendo a buscar a Danny tras su encuentro con Gold.”

_[Flashback]_

_Tras haber visto salir corriendo a Emma, Ruby se llevó a Rinn a la cafetería de la Abuelita, quedándose fuera con el pequeño dragón, que parecía gravemente preocupado por su dueña. Al ver que el dragoncito no tenía intención de comenzar una conversación decidió ser ella la que lo hiciese, pues, para que mentir, se moría de curiosidad por saber más cosas sobre Danny._

_“Vamos, no estés tan deprimido. Emma encontrará a Danny. Puede que para otras cosas no, pero Emma es la mejor encontrando gente.”_

_“No me preocupa eso. Sé que la encontrará. Siempre lo ha hecho.” Respondió cabizbajo el animal._

_Ruby se extrañó un poco cuando dijo ‘siempre’, pues Danny era relativamente nueva en el pueblo, y había tenido muy poca relación con Emma, pero decidió esperar a preguntar, queriendo antes animar al animal. “¿Entonces?”_

_Rinn exhaló profundamente por sus fosas nasales, mirando entonces a Ruby. En su línea temporal, Ruby y él se encargaban mayoritariamente de proteger a Danny cuando salía de los lindes del castillo, acompañándola siempre en sus paseos por el bosque junto con Emrys. Es más, Rinn recordaba a la perfección su primer encuentro con Roja. Todavía era un bebé dragón cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos lobunos de Roja, quien lo llevó hasta los brazos de la que era la persona más importante para él: Danielle. Roja era quien lo había encontrado cuando cayó del cielo, y por eso ambos mantenían una conexión especial, porque Roja había sido la primera persona a la que Dorcharinn había mirado._

_Desde ese primer encuentro, Roja había ayudado a Rinn a adaptarse a su mundo, a comportarse bien, a distinguir el bien y el mal. Danny lo había “adiestrado”, por decirlo de alguna manera, lo había educado, pero Roja lo había ayudado a dominar su parte más animal, más salvaje. Por eso cuando adoptaba el tamaño de un perro se comportaba casi como uno, porque así había visto comportarse a Roja cuando se transformaba en lobo para convertirse en el “cachorrito” de la princesa Danielle._

_Con todo lo que habían pasado, Rinn consideraba a Roja una amiga, alguien en quien confiar, así que decidió confiarle a Ruby el secreto mejor guardado de Danny._

_“Puede que cuando Emma la encuentre descubra toda la verdad, y eso no puede ocurrir.”_

_Ruby lo miró todavía más confundida aún. Esa conversación le daba más dudas que respuestas. “¿Qué verdad?”_

_Y ahí iba la bomba. “Emma es su madre.”_

_La camarera calló durante unos instantes. Esa información la ayudaba a entender varias cosas, sobre todo por qué cuando se cruzaba con Danny le llegaba, a la vez, el olor que desprendían tanto la magia de Regina como la de Emma. A simple vista, siempre parecía que Ruby no diese la impresión de ser muy avispada, y de que fuese más una joven atolondrada que una mujer capaz, pero la verdad era que, junto con su abuela, Ruby sabía muchas más cosas de las que debería gracias a sus habilidades de percepción y olfato, pero sabía disimular muy bien bajo su faceta de chica descarada._

_“¿Y eso Emma no debe saberlo por qué…?” Dejó la pregunta un poco en el aire, esperando que Rinn contestase, recibiendo primero un sonoro suspiro por parte de su interlocutor._

_“Danny viene del futuro, y su presencia aquí lo único que hace es empeorar ese futuro. Si Emma descubre que Danny es hija suya puede que evite su nacimiento, y si eso pasa el futuro tal y como yo lo conozco desaparecerá, y todo lo que ya ha pasado en mi línea temporal también.” Explicó levemente alterado el dragón. A Rinn nunca le había gustado jugar con el tiempo, se lo había dejado claro a Emrys muchas veces, cuando, durante su adolescencia con Danny, había viajado con la joven a otras épocas para mostrarle a Danny en primera instancia las lecciones de historia. Pero Emrys siempre lo intentaba calmar diciéndole que iban como simple espectadores, que jamás tomarían parte de los hechos pasados, pues eso podría ser devastador para el futuro. Y eso era justamente lo que Danny y él estaban haciendo en el presente Storybrooke: destrozar su futuro._

_“¿Y qué ocurriría si Emma descubre la verdad? ¿Y si lo hace y no reacciona como crees que lo haría?” Preguntó Ruby con curiosidad, pues parecía que el dragón únicamente sabía ponerse en lo peor de la situación, y a lo mejor Emma no reaccionaría tan mal, o al menos, no tan catastróficamente mal._

_“Lo hará si sabe quién es el otro padre de Danny…” La verdad es que ese había sido el gran temor de la Reina y Emrys cuando enviaron a Rinn con Danny: que al descubrirse la futura unión entre Emma y Regina, algo la destruyese o evitase que llegase a formarse._

_“Hasta ahora no he visto que Emma repudie a Regina. Es más, antes de que Danny enviase a Gold al hospital he podido oler a ambas, y las dos olían a la otra. A eso hay que añadir los dos años de tensión sexual no resulta y las eternas ‘desnuda-miradas’ que se dan cada vez que se ven, aunque ellas lo nieguen.” Ruby lo miraba con una divertida y pícara sonrisa, queriendo quitarle la mayoría de los temores al pequeño dragón._

_Rinn, por su parte, se sorprendió durante un instante al oír a Ruby nombrar a Regina, sorprendiéndose una milésima de segundo al ver que la camarera había descubierto que Regina era la otra madre de Danny, pero cuando la morena se refirió a su olfato todo le encajó, viendo que sería una misión en vano negar lo que ya ambos sabía que era la verdad._

_“Pero ellas aquí se odian. Se supone que Danny debería de nacer antes de que el príncipe Henry cumpla 14 años, y viendo cómo se llevan aquí eso no ocurrirá nunca.”_

_“Espera, espera. ¿Quieres decir que Emma y Regina deberían estar ya liadas?”_

_Rinn asintió levemente. “En mi línea temporal, Emma y Regina se unieron cuando fueron a rescatar a Henry a Nunca Jamás. No sé exactamente qué pasó, pero según he podido leer, fue gracias a su amor que pudieron vencer a Peter Pan, y a todo lo que vino después.”_

_“¿Todo lo que vino? ¿Qué vino?” Preguntó Ruby._

_Rinn fue a contestar, pero un fuerte ruido proveniente de su estómago le interrumpió, provocando una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Ruby._

_“Anda, vamos a darte de comer antes de que desfallezcas de hambre. Así, mientras comes, me cuentas en que nuevos líos se meterá este pueblo en el futuro.” Ruby se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentada durante su charla, encaminándose al local cunado una patita en su pierna la detuvo, girándose, viendo a Rinn sentado en el suelo, mirándola._

_“Gracias por escucharme, y por intentar animarme.” Agradeció sinceramente Rinn._

_Ruby simplemente sonrió. “No hay de qué, Rinn.”_

_[Fin del flashback]_

Tras escuchar el relato de Ruby de su conversación con Rinn, Emma estaba casi entrando en shock. Danny era su hija. La propia Emma sabía que Danny era hija de Regina, pero desconocía quien era su otro padre, y ahora lo sabía. Y con ese pensamiento, otro hizo ‘clic’ en su cabeza: si Regina sabía que Danny era su hija, probablemente también sabía que era hija de Emma. Ante esa revelación una potente rabia comenzó a invadir a Emma. Danny llevaba más de un mes en Storybrooke, y durante ese tiempo Regina había sabido la verdad, y no le había dicho nada, y eso la enfadó.

Antes si quiera que Ruby pudiese decirle algo, Emma salió disparada de la cafetería, dejando a la camarera casi con la palabra en la boca.

[SQ]

Tras desayunar, Danny había salido de casa para acompañar a Henry al colegio mientras Regina se terminaba de arreglar para ir al ayuntamiento. El haber amanecido con Emma provocó que la alcaldesa no tuviese la mente todo lo centrada que debería, y eso había provocado algo de retraso en su rutina habitual.

Mientras revisaba en su estudio que llevaba todos los papeles necesarios en su bolso escuchó como alguien golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta, escuchando más tarde a Emma gritar su nombre.

“¡Regina, sé que estás todavía en casa, abre!”

La ex reina abrió la puerta con toda la celeridad que pudo, observando molesta a Emma por causar un alboroto tan temprano.

“¿Puedo saber a qué viene este repentino interés en intentar tirar mi puerta abajo, señorita Swan?” Preguntó molesta Regina.

“¿¡Cuándo pensabas decirme que Danny es mi hija!?”

Bueno, eso había sido inesperado.

[SQ]

“Emma, puedo explicarlo.” Regina intentaba hablar calmadamente, pues la rubia ya estaba suficientemente alterada por las dos.

“¿Explicarlo? O sea, ¿qué tú ya lo sabías?”

Regina asintió levemente ante la pregunta de Emma, ya que parecía una tontería esconder la verdad ahora que Emma la sabía.

“Danny lleva casi más de un mes en el pueblo, ¿y me lo dices ahora?” Emma estaba muy alterada, y sus razones tenía. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días te enteras que una desconocida venida del futuro es tu hija.

“No planeaba decírtelo porque sabía que podrías reaccionar así. No quería que la rechazases.”

“¿Cómo quieres que reaccione cuando Ruby me dice que Danny es hija nuestra?”

“¿¡Sabías que yo soy su otra madre!?” Ahora era Regina la que estaba molesta.

“Ella misma me lo dijo la noche que la encontré en la torre del reloj. No te dije nada porque creía que, con el tiempo, cuanto te sintieses preparada, me lo contarías, pero está claro que eso no entraba en tus planes.” Emma se calló un momento, reflexionando. “¿Por eso eres así conmigo ahora? ¿Por eso me besaste?” La mente de Emma iba a kilómetros por hora en la dirección equivocada. “¿Me estás utilizando únicamente para conseguir que ella nazca?”

“¿¡Qué!?” El enfado de Regina aumentaba cada vez más al escuchar las acusaciones de Emma.

“Por eso estabas tan rara…” Murmuró suavemente Emma, casi para sí misma.

Regina vio entonces el dolor del rechazo en los ojos de Emma. ¿Podría ser que la Salvadora sí la amase?

“¿De verdad…” Regina calló un instante, intentando serenarse. Debía tranquilizarse si no quería lanzar a Emma por la ventana. “¿De verdad, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, crees que te besaría únicamente para llevarte a mi cama?”

Fue en ese instante, cuando Emma escuchó la voz decepcionada y dolida de Regina, que se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

“Vete.” Pidió Regina sin mirarla, dándole la espalda. No quería que Emma la viese así: débil, dolida. “Si de verdad me ves capaz de algo así a estas alturas de nuestra relación, quiero que te vayas. No quiero volver a verte cerca de Henry ni de Danny, y mucho menos de mí.”

Emma quiso replicarle, intentar disculparse, pero al ver que Regina no iba a volverse, decidió marcharse para no molestarla más, y también para no empeorar más las cosas. En el momento en que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Regina rompió a llorar, sin poder retener más sus lágrimas. Había esperado esa reacción de Emma, pero no las acusaciones que la rubia le había lanzado. Eso le dolió más de lo que creía, y en esos momentos no pudo evitar acordarse de las palabras de su madre.

_El amor es debilidad._

[SQ]

Todos los niños ya estaban entrando al colegio en el momento en que Danny llegó con Henry. Casi como una hermana mayor, Danny ayudó a Henry con su mochila, entregándole el almuerzo que ella le había hecho esa mañana mientras Regina terminaba de ducharse.

“Lo he hecho yo, así que espero que te guste.” Le dijo Danny a Henry con una leve sonrisa.

Henry cogió la tartera metálica de TRON, mirando dentro, mirando luego a Danny. “¿Sabe mamá que me has hecho un sándwich de Nutella?”

“Si tú no le dices nada, yo tampoco.” Le contestó Danny guiñándole el ojo.

Henry sonrió ampliamente, besando rápidamente su mejilla antes de alejarse hacia el colegio, despidiéndose con la mano. “¡Hasta más tarde!”

Danny se despidió con la mano, imitando su gesto, todavía algo sorprendida por el repentino beso del Henry, mientras un recuerdo aparecía en su mente.

_[Flashback]_

_Unos pequeños pies corrían a toda prisa por los corredores del castillo, saliendo rápidamente al jardín privado de la reina. Una vez en el jardín de su madre, Danny se encaramó al gran manzano que reinaba allí, escondiéndose bien entre las ramas. Ahora debía permanecer en silencio._

_Minutos después, la joven princesa pudo escuchar como alguien más entraba al jardín, observándolo a través de las ramas que cubrían su escondite. Pudo ver a su buscador pasear lentamente por el jardín hasta que finalmente desapareció de su campo de visión. Danny aguantó la respiración, no queriendo ser descubierta, pero entonces…_

_“¡Te pillé!”_

_Esa exclamación la tomó por sorpresa, perdiendo el equilibrio en la rama, cayendo justo a los brazos de su hermano mayor, Henry._

_“Henry, eso no vale.” Se quejó la princesa. “No vale dar sustos.”_

_Henry no pudo más que reír al ver el puchero que estaba haciendo su hermana, besando con mimo sus cabellos._

_“Perdona, Ava. La próxima vez tocaré el tronco, ¿te parece?” La sonrisa de Henry aumentó al ver como su hermana asentía, abrazándola con cariño._

_[Fin del flashback]_

“Henry será un excelente hermano mayor.” Fue la voz de Rinn la que devolvió a Danny al mundo real, parpadeando un par de veces, viendo a Henry alejarse, sonriendo al ver a su hermano.

“Sí, será el hermano mayor perfecto.”

[SQ]

Una vez Rinn y ella dejaron a Henry en el colegio se encaminaron de vuelta a la mansión. Justo cuando giraron la esquina que daba a la calle donde se situaba la mansión, Danny lo notó: Regina estaba sufriendo. Sin pensarlo, echó a correr en dirección a la mansión, seguida de Rinn, que intentaba averiguar el porqué de la repentina carrera.

En menos de cinco minutos, Danny estaba en la mansión, abriendo la puerta casi a la fuerza, buscando a Regina, sin verla a simple vista. Entonces escuchó a alguien llorar, y con una mirada a Rinn indicándole que se quedase abajo, Danny subió las escaleras, yendo a la habitación de Regina, tocando suavemente la puerta antes de entrar. Lo que vio allí le partió completamente el corazón: Regina estaba completamente acurrucada en medio de la cama, llorando sin consuelo. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando escuchó a Danny entrar.

La joven se fue acercando lentamente a la cama, hasta finalmente sentarse justo en el lado al que Regina estaba mirando. No tenía muy claro que hacer, pero Regina era su madre, y le partía el corazón verla así. Por supuesto que también quería saber qué había pasado, pero en ese instante le preocupaba bastante más el estado de su madre.

Inconscientemente, Danny tomó una de las manos de Regina, mirándola un instante hasta que los rojizos ojos de la ex reina hicieron contacto visual con ella. Fue entonces que Danny uso su magia – a través del contacto de su mano – para calmar a Regina. Y, de la misma manera que al coger su mano, Danny inconscientemente comenzó a cantar suavemente:

_Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue_

_if you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you._

_Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, and the lambs play._

_We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way._

En cuanto comenzó a cantar, tanto en la mente de Danny como en la de Regina apareció un recuerdo.

_[Flashback]_

_El sonido de la lluvia y el viento golpear con fuerza contra las ventanas era lo único que podía escucharse en las estancias del castillo Oscuro. Todo el mundo se había retirado temprano a dormir, todavía afectados por lo que había pasado los últimos días._

_Antes de irse a la cama, y siguiendo la rutina que se había obligado a establecer desde la muerte de su mujer, la reina se dirigió a los aposentos de sus hijos para comprobar que estaban durmiendo bien._

_Primero fue a la habitación de Henry, entrando con suavidad para no molestarlo en caso de estar durmiendo, que en ese momento así era. Echando una rápida ojeada, Regina observó que todo estuviese bien, acercándose a la cama de su hijo. Su hijo, todo un hombre ya, dormía abrazado al libro de cuentos que tantas aventuras había vivido, causando una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Regina. Probablemente Henry se había dormido leyendo las historias de Emma, como casi siempre hacia desde la muerte de la rubia. Con cuidado, Regina cogió el libro, dejándolo a un lado de la cama, depositando un beso en la frente de su hijo mayor, saliendo de la habitación con la misma suavidad y cuidado con el que entró._

_Después de la visita a su hijo, la reina se dirigió a la habitación de su hija menor, quien probablemente era la que peor lo estaba pasando esos días. Con mucho más cuidado que con Henry, Regina entró a la habitación de Danny, y fue entonces cuando lo oyó: su hija estaba llorando. A primera vista, la reina vio que Danny no estaba en la cama, y su mirada se movió directamente a la chimenea, y fue allí donde vio a su hija hecha una bolita, enrollada con la manta de bebé de Emma, llorando desconsoladamente abrazada a Rinn, quien había envuelto a su dueña con su propio cuerpo, queriendo darle calor y apoyo._

_Fue Rinn quien se dio cuenta de la presencia de la reina en la habitación, ofreciéndole una leve reverencia con su cabeza, retomando su atención en la princesa. Regina se acercó lentamente a su hija, agachándose para estar a la altura de su niña, cogiéndola en brazos, besando su cabeza. Era una tontería pedirle que no llorase, pues eso era lo que Regina hacia todas las noches desde que había perdido a Emma. “Shh… Mami está aquí, cariño.” Murmuró Regina al oído de Danny, acomodándola en sus brazos con la manta todavía cubriendo a su hija, saliendo con ella de los aposentos de la princesa en dirección a los aposentos reales, seguidas en todo momento de Rinn._

_Una vez en la habitación de Regina, la reina depositó a su hija en su cama, acostándose justo a su lado, abrazándola contra su pecho mientras Rinn se acostaba a los pies de la cama, observando como la reina cuidaba de la pequeña princesa. Danny, que no había dejado de llorar ni un solo instante, se refugió en brazos de su madre, quien no dejaba de abrazarla. Regina, al ver que su hija no se calmaba, decidió utilizar la misma técnica que utilizaba cuando una pesadilla asolaba la mente de su niña:_

_Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green._

_When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen._

_Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?_

_'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so._

_La suave voz de la reina inundó la habitación al momento en que comenzó a cantar, acariciando suavemente la espalda de su niña, quien comenzaba a calmarse a medida que su madre le cantaba. Incluso Rinn comenzaba a dormirse con la nana que Regina le estaba cantando a su princesa._

_Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue_

_if you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you._

_Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, and the lambs play._

_We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way._

_Unos minutos después, Regina observaba con ternura y una leve sonrisa a su hija dormir en sus brazos, abrazada a ella como si la vida le fuese en ello. La reina no podía dejar de preocuparse por su hija. Desde la muerte de Emma, Danny no había tenido una noche entera de sueño, ya que no había noche en que su hija no se despertase por culpa de las pesadillas. Si la situación seguía así, la reina tendría que tomar una decisión por el bien de su hija._

_[Fin del flashback]_

En el momento en que el recuerdo terminó, Regina ya se había dormido, con su mano aferrada fuertemente a la de su hija. Danny la miraba fijamente, preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado para que su madre estuviese en ese estado. Entonces recordó el beso del día anterior entre sus madres, y una idea comenzó a surgir en su mente sobre el motivo de porqué Regina estaba así.

Pero antes de hacer nada, debía avisar a la secretaria de su madre de que hoy no aparecería por el ayuntamiento.

[SQ]

Mientras su madre dormía, Danny decidió quedarse en la mansión con Rinn hasta que despertase. Gracias a la magia, pronto la mansión estuvo limpia y recogida, por lo que, al no tener nada que hacer, los dos subieron a la habitación principal para estar pendiente de Regina.

Rinn pronto se acostó en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, observando como Danny se acercaba a la ventana, mirando a la calle, perdida en sus pensamientos. La joven tenía cierta idea de que Regina estaba en ese estado por culpa de algo que había ocurrido con Emma. Durante un instante se quedó mirando la figura durmiente de Regina, tomando una decisión de la que probablemente se arrepentiría.

“Quédate con ella.” Le dijo a Rinn mientras salía de la habitación, extrañando al dragón.

“¿Dónde vas?”

“A intentar asegurar mi futuro.”

[SQ]

El tic-tac del reloj la estaba poniendo nerviosa. No se escuchaba otra cosa en la estación, y eso no ayudaba a su actual estado. Su padre se había ido a continuar con la búsqueda de Peter Pan, dejando que Emma descansase tras los eventos del día de ayer, dejando a la rubia sola en la estación. Esa soledad era lo que estaba matando a Emma, cuya mente estaba mucho más centrada en lo ocurrido esa mañana con Regina que en el papeleo que tenía delante.

Sabía que había cruzado la línea con Regina, lo sabía. Sabía que lo que le había dicho a la morena le había dolido más de lo que Regina había querido mostrar. Pero ella había estado tan alterada… Haber descubierto la verdad sobre Danny impactó mucho más fuerte de lo que debería en la mente de Emma. La rubia había imaginado miles de escenarios sobre el origen de Danielle, pero jamás se habría imaginado que Regina y ella serían el origen.

Y eso la había asustado. No, la había aterrorizado, porque eso significaba que, en otro momento, lo suyo con Regina había tenido otro tipo de significado, había sido una relación completamente diferente. Y eso implicaría que lo que ella sentía por Regina en su presente, en otra línea de tiempo había llegado a ser Amor Verdadero. Y le aterrorizaba que, con la presencia de Danny, el presente tomase el mismo camino.

Emma jamás había negado que, en su primer encuentro, Regina la había impresionado. Y si no hubiese sido porque la ex reina le había declarado la guerra desde el primer momento, Emma estaba segura que se hubiese enamorado de ella desde el minuto uno. Pero su inicio no fue el mejor – por decirlo de alguna manera – y entre ellas se declaró una guerra que había surgido muchísimos años atrás. Pero incluso en esa guerra, Emma no había podido evitar ver a Regina como algo más que su enemigo, y a veces eso no había podido ocultarlo: miradas, roces, toques… No es que ella fuese la reina del disimulo, precisamente. Pero sus primeros meses en Storybrooke no le dieron tiempo para analizar bien sus sentimientos por la ex reina malvada, y entre maldiciones y besos de amor verdadero, Emma se vio envuelta de repente por sus verdaderos padres y un pueblo de personajes de cuentos de hadas hambrientos de venganza contra Regina.

Había sido ese primer momento de magia con Regina, durante su lucha con el Wraith, cuando sintió por completo la poderosa fuerza de sus sentimientos por Regina, sentimientos que había intentado enterrar porque se suponía que eso no debía pasar, que ella, la Salvadora, no podía enamorarse de la Reina Malvada, la culpable de su desgraciada vida. Pero pasó, Emma se enamoró de Regina, e intentó ocultarlo de todas las maneras posibles, la última de ellas besando a Hook en Nunca Jamás. Pero siendo producto del Amor Verdadero, Emma se daba cuenta de que su corazón no era como los demás, y que cada vez que intentaba reprimir sus sentimientos amorosos por Regina, estos volvían cada vez más fuertes. Y ahora, con la presencia de Danielle en Storybrooke, las cosas iban cada vez peor.

Ella sabía que no pensaba nada de lo que había acusado a Regina, y que únicamente lo había dicho con la intención de hacer enfadar a la reina y así intentar detener los sentimientos que claramente Regina profesaba por ella, sentimientos que eran recíprocos, pero que Emma no estaba todavía preparada para corresponder. Naturalmente, y como casi todos sus planes, había sido un verdadero fracaso.

Mientras Emma seguía nadando complemente perdida en sus pensamientos, la puerta de la estación se abrió de par en par con fuerza, sobresaltando a la rubia, que miró en dirección de dónde provenía el ruido, viendo aparecer por la puerta a una Danny cuyo rostro no daba indicaciones de que viniese en visita amistosa. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que el motivo de la visita de Danny era Regina Mills.

“Me parece que deberías replantearte el hecho de que te llamen ‘producto del Amor Verdadero’, porque está claro que no tienes ni idea de amor.” La voz de Danny era fría, y se notaba en su tono que estaba enfadada, y Emma lo comprendía perfectamente.

“Yo no quería que pasase esto.”

“¿No? ¿No buscabas que Regina estuviese completamente destrozada por tu culpa? Porque parece que eso es lo único que siempre se ha buscado en este pueblo: destrozar a la Reina Malvada.”

“No la llames eso.” Emma se levantó de la silla, encarándose con Danny. Su hija o no, nadie llamaba así a Regina. Nunca más.

“¿Ahora te preocupas? Está llorando en la cama por tu culpa, porque eres una persona tan increíblemente cerrada de corazón que no sabrías reconocer el amor verdadero ni aunque te lo pegasen con una chincheta en la frente.” Danny comenzaba a enfadarse de verdad, y justo en ese momento se estaba mostrando frente a Emma con su verdadero aspecto. Y fue entonces cuando Emma se vio reflejada en un espejo, pues Danny era casi su copia exacta, y fue entonces cuando de verdad creyó que la joven que tenía frente a ella era su hija.

Pesadamente, Emma se dejó caer en su silla, mirando a Danny. Ella no quería hacer llorar a Regina, es más, jamás pensó que fuese capaz de hacer llorar a Regina. Que Regina llorase por ella solamente podía significar que los sentimientos de la alcaldesa por ella eran más fuertes de lo que en un inicio pensaba.

Al ver a Emma en esa posición de derrota, Danny se relajó. No quería que la estación del sheriff explotase por los aires, así que intentó calmarse, apoyándose suavemente en la mesa de Emma, mirándola de reojo.

“El amor no surge de un día para otro.” Murmuró suavemente la joven. “Lo que mamá siente por ti es algo que ya estaba dentro de ella, pero que no dejaba salir por miedo.”

Emma se sorprendió al escuchar a Danny llamar, por primera vez delante de ella, ‘mamá’ a Regina, pero no le dio muchas vueltas, pues al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que era.

“¿Regina, miedo?” Preguntó algo incrédula Emma, mirando a la joven.

“Supongo que sabrás su historial amoroso, ¿no? No es una persona que vaya regalando su corazón al primer hombre que pase por su puerta.”

“¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, si se supone que no recuerdas nada?” Preguntó sospechosa Emma.

“Porque todavía se leer, y he leído el libro de cuentos de Henry para intentar recordar algo, pero no he tenido suerte.” Danny dijo esto último con algo de frustración, pues empezaba a agobiarla el no poder recordar nada de su pasado y tener que ir descubriendo las cosas a cuentagotas. “Además, no sé porque te sorprendes de que tenga miedo, cuando a ti te pasa exactamente lo mismo.”

“No tienes ni idea de por qué a mí me pasa eso.”

“Oh, sí que lo sé.” Danny se apartó de donde estaba, mirando plenamente a la que era su otra madre. “Un bebé abandonado que vagó de casa en casa hasta que cumplió los 17 años. Y después, ¿qué? ¿Chico conoce a chica, chico traiciona a chica, chica va a la cárcel embarazada y chico se va de rositas?”

“¿Cómo puedes saber eso?”

“Mis recuerdos no son lo único que acude a mi mente. Todo lo que ha pasado en este pueblo, y las vidas de sus habitantes, acude a mi mente como un recuerdo más. Y lo que te pasó no sirve como excusa, jamás lo ha servido.”

“¿Y eso por qué?”

“Porque con él no sentías lo mismo que con Regina. Activasteis un portal a través de un sombrero, por Merlín. Tu magia y la de Regina están destinadas a estar juntas, es la combinación perfecta.”

“¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?”

“Porque me tienes delante.”

Emma se quedó callada, mirándola fijamente. Danny sí sabía que Emma era su madre. Y al puzle mental que tenía desde esa misma mañana se añadieron más piezas: ella era la madre que moría en el recuerdo que había llevado a Danny a la torre del reloj, de ahí el dolor en el hombro del día anterior. Había revivido una muerte que ni siquiera se había producido. Odiaba los viajes en el tiempo.

Danny, viendo que no iba a sacar nada en claro de esta conversación, se apartó completamente de la mesa de Emma, dispuesta a irse.

“Ella es orgullosa, pero te ama. Si no lo hiciese, no me verías aquí. Soy la mejor prueba de que algo existe entre vosotras, y está en vuestra mano hacer que ese algo se convierta en lo que verdaderamente es: Amor Verdadero.” Danny la miró una última vez, verde contra verde. “En los pocos recuerdos que tengo sobre ti, la forma en la que la miras es la misma que ahora. El amor está ahí, solo tienes que aprender a aceptarlo.”

Y con eso, Danny desapareció en una nube de humo azul.

[SQ]

Tras la marcha de Danny, Rinn se había quedado a los pies de la cama de Regina, velando el sueño de la alcaldesa. Esa situación no era extraña para él, pues, desde la muerte de la Reina Emma hasta la aparición de Robin Hood, Rinn dormía a los pies de la cama de la reina, velando por su sueño y el de la princesa.

Cuando se disponía a cambiar de posición su cabeza, Rinn escuchó un murmullo proveniente de la cama, alzando su cuello, viendo a Regina removerse, despertándose lentamente. No queriendo agobiarla ni estorbarla, Rinn se quedó quieto en su lugar, esperando a que Regina recuperara la consciencia.

Unos largos minutos después, los ojos de la alcaldesa se abrieron, parpadeando varias veces, intentando acordarse que había pasado. Al recordar que fue Danny quien le cantó hasta dormirse, Regina se irguió rápidamente en la cama, buscando a su hija, sin verla a ella, pero sí a su mascota, que la miraba preocupado.

Durante unos instantes ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Regina se aclaró la garganta. “¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?”

“No más de media hora, majestad.” A pesar de no ser su Regina, Rinn seguía tratándola de usted, pues seguía siendo la reina.

“¿Y dónde está Danny?”

“Eh…” Rinn se pensó un momento qué contestar, pues no sabía que reacción podía tener Regina si le decía que Danny se había ido a buscar a Emma. Sin embargo, no hizo falta decir nada, ya que Regina misma se contestó.

“Ha ido a buscar a Emma…” Regina suspiró. “Tiene las mismas ideas que ella. No puede negar su parentesco.”

Ese comentario hizo sonreír levemente a Rinn. La verdad es que durante el poco tiempo que Rinn estuvo con Emma antes de su muerte pudo comprobar que la parte traviesa del príncipe y la princesa era heredada totalmente de Emma.

“Danny tiene lo mejor de los dos mundos.” Dijo Rinn mientras se acercaba a la mesilla de Regina, golpeando suavemente con su nariz la madera, apareciendo entonces un vaso de agua. Puede que su magia lunar no fuese tan potente como en su otra línea temporal, pero Rinn todavía podía usar magia, aunque fuese una mínima parte en comparación con su verdadero poder.

Regina observó el vaso con algo de sorpresa, pues desconocía que el dragón pudiese hacer magia por sí mismo. “Gracias.” Le agradeció suavemente, tomando un sorbo, refrescando su garganta.

La verdad era que Regina todavía no se sentía muy bien. Jamás había sentido un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho como el que había sentido esa mañana tras la… visita de Emma. Ni siquiera la muerte de Daniel le había causado tal angustia en su corazón.

“Vuestro corazón está aceptando lo inevitable, por eso os afecta tanto.” La voz de Rinn fue lo que la sacó de su breve trance, mirándolo fijamente. ¿Cómo sabía qué estaba pensando?

“La presencia de Danny ha potenciado las sensaciones de vuestros corazones. Ella, al igual que Emma, es producto del Amor Verdadero, y es gracias a esa magia de Amor Verdadero que tus sentimientos por Emma los sientes tan profundos repentinamente, porque así eran los sentimientos que la otra Regina sentía por Emma en el momento de la concepción de Danny.” Explicó Rinn, mirándola. “Danny no tiene control sobre esa magia, es algo innato en ella. Al pasar casi todo este tiempo contigo esa magia ha ayudado a que tus verdaderos sentimientos por Emma florezcan, por eso lo aceptar con naturalidad. Por otra parte, dado que casi no ha pasado tiempo con Emma, cada vez que Danny está cerca el corazón de Emma se ‘sobrecarga’, por decirlo así, ante la intensidad de sus sentimientos, y provoca que su manera de vivir los recuerdos que acuden a la mente de Danny sea más vivida que la vuestra.”

Regina miraba a Rinn fijamente, casi sin parpadear, asimilando lo que le estaba diciendo. A decir verdad, las únicas fuentes de información que podía encontrar para saber datos sobre su futura historia con Emma eran el libro de cuentos que había aparecido en la habitación de Danny y que ella tenía en su poder; los recuerdos de dicho libro que esporádicamente acudían a su mente; y Rinn. Danny no recordaba nada, era cierto, pero Rinn sí, y tal vez podía ayudarla a comprender cómo Emma y ella habían llegado al punto de crear una familia.

“¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado esto?” Preguntó Regina con algo de tristeza. No le gustaba nada sentirse así: triste, débil, dolida… Ella no era así, pero parecía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Su corazón dominaba ahora su cabeza.

“La historia de mi Emma y Regina se remonta mucho antes incluso de que yo existiese. No puedo explicarte en primera persona que pasó.” Rinn se sentó sobre sus patas traseras frente a Regina, mirándola. Intuía que Regina sabía algo de su futuro. Solo eso explicaría su completo cambio de actitud con respecto a toda la situación. La Regina del presente estaba convirtiéndose en la Regina del futuro, y él todavía no podía decir si eso era bueno o malo para su futuro, aunque observando la situación, no se le ocurría pensar en algo más que empeorase aún más el embrollo que Emma había creado simplemente por negar su corazón.

Ante lo que le dijo Rinn, Regina bajó la cabeza, levemente decepcionada. Rinn era su fuente más fiable, y necesitaba saber cuál era su historia con Emma para decidir si valía la pena dejar abierto su corazón a la rubia y esperar a que la propia Emma fuese a buscarla, o volver a cerrarse dentro de sí misma y cambiar su futuro para siempre.

Rinn, al verla así de decaída, decidió concederle la información que tanto deseaba. De todas maneras, si la verdad ya se sabía, ¿qué más daba el saber el resto del cuento?

“El poco tiempo que compartí con la reina Emma fueron los años más felices para la familia, sobre todo para Danny.” La voz de Rinn era suave y con un tono casi melancólico, recordando poco a poco todos los recuerdos y momentos que había pasado con la familia real. “Sus majestades eran la viva imagen del amor, y cualquiera podía verlo. A pesar de los fuertes caracteres que ambas tenían, Emma siempre recibía a Regina con un beso. Incluso cuando estaban molestas la una con la otra y Emma dormía en otra habitación, el Caballero Blanco se despedía con un beso y su promesa de amor, no queriendo que la reina olvidase nunca cuanto la amaba.” Una triste sonrisa se había instalado en el escamoso rostro del dragón a medida que hablaba. “Emma demostró cada día de su vida cuanto amaba a la reina y a sus hijos, y fue su último acto de amor lo que selló su adoración por Regina.”

Regina escuchaba atentamente al dragón, perdiéndose en sus palabras. Incluso a través de las palabras de Rinn Regina podía sentir el gran amor que existía entre la Emma y la Regina del futuro.

“No puedo decir que esta Emma sea como mi Caballero Blanco, pero te puedo asegurar que tú empiezas a ser como mi Reina, y mi Reina, al igual que la Reina Malvada, no se detiene ni se rinde jamás.” Rinn miró a Regina con una sonrisa alentadora. En esa sonrisa el mensaje era claro: valdrá la pena.

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa, escuchando entonces la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse de golpe, oyendo después unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación, abriéndose la puerta, viendo a Danny entrar a la estancia.

“¿Ya te has despertado?” Preguntó al ver a Regina sentada en la cama, con Rinn a su lado. “Esperaba que durmieses más.”

“Y yo espero que no hayas hecho ninguna locura. ¿Dónde has ido?” Rinn sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero quería que Danny le contase la verdad.

“A ver a Emma.” Respondió mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama, mirándolos a ambas. “Sólo hemos hablado. No puedo matarla, ¿recordáis? Si lo hago, dejo de existir.”

“¿Y de qué habéis hablado?” Preguntó Regina, mirándola.

“De vosotras.” Danny miró a su madre durante unos instantes, comprobando que estaba bien. “Pero no es algo que yo deba hablar contigo. No pienso meterme entre vosotras dos.”

“¿Y para qué has ido entonces?” Preguntó Rinn confuso.

“Para comprobar si Emma de verdad siente algo por ella o simplemente la causa de su amor fui yo.”

“¿Intentas decir que puede ser que tu nacimiento hiciese que nos enamorásemos?” Preguntó Regina incrédula. Ese no era el inicio que esperaba para esa gran historia de amor que Rinn le acababa de describir.

“No fue así.” Negó Rinn, mirándolas a ambas. “Tú eres el fruto de su amor, no la causa.”

“Entonces dime cual fue la causa, Rinn.” Pidió Danny, pues ella creía que tal vez uniendo a sus madres ella recuperaría todos sus recuerdos y podría volver al futuro.

“No puedo hacer eso. Ya hemos cambiado el pasado, no debemos hacer nada más.” Sentenció Rinn, mirando seriamente a Danny. “Ahora la elección está en sus manos.”

[SQ]

Las primeras farolas ya se habían encendido cuando Emma salió de la estación del sheriff. Se había pasado toda la tarde en la estación rellenando papeleo, sin querer ver a nadie. Su charla con Danny la había hecho pensar, y su cabeza estaba ahora más liada que antes. Sin embargo, gracias a esas horas de soledad, Emma había tomado una decisión, y tras haber terminado su turno de trabajo se encaminó a la mansión de la alcaldía.

Una vez frente a la puerta de Regina se armó de valor y tocó suavemente la puerta, esperando – y rezando – que fuese Regina quien le abriese la puerta. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte, encontrándose, cuando la puerta se abrió, cara a cara con Danny, su hija.

“Vaya, ha sido la reflexión sentimental más corta que he visto.”

“¿Está Regina?” Preguntó Emma, ignorando el comentario sarcástico de Danny. No podía negar que era hija de Regina.

“Está en su estudio, trabajando.”

“¿Puedo verla?”

“No.”

Y con eso, Danny le cerró la puerta en las narices a Emma, quien no se esperaba para nada eso. Sí, Danny también se parecía a ella.

A pesar de recibir el portazo en las narices, Emma volvió a tocar la puerta, que Danny volvió a abrir.

“¿No crees que por hoy ya has hecho bastante?” Preguntó Danny molesta. “Regina no está del todo bien, y no quiero que la molestes y la vuelvas a destrozar.”

“Prometo que no lo haré.” Emma nunca había sido tan sincera en su vida, mirando a su hija, suplicando casi con la mirada que la dejase entrar. “Necesito hablar con ella.”

Danny la observó largo y tendido, sopesando si dejarla pasar o enviarla a casa de un simple movimiento de mano. Sus cavilaciones las interrumpió su otra madre, que había salido del estudio y ahora estaba en mitad del vestíbulo.

“Danny, déjala entrar.”

“Pero mamá…” La réplica de Danny se quedó en sus labios cuando vio la mirada de Regina, suspirando. “Está bien.”

La joven se apartó de la puerta, dejando entrar a Emma, quien no se movió mucho de donde estaba, esperando una señal de Regina, quien, por su parte, espero a que Danny subiese a su habitación para indicarle a Emma que la siguiese, entrando las dos al estudio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí una vez las dos entraron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me parece que en el próximo capítulo todos sabemos qué pasara xD
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Hasta el próximo!


	16. Emma y Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: En los capítulos 1 y 2.

Su mirada se mantenía fija en el vaso de sidra que tenía entre sus manos. Regina se lo había dado sin mirarla siquiera, y ahora le daba por completo la espalda, con su cuerpo cerca de la chimenea. Emma no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Era como si, al entrar al estudio de Regina, todo lo que había planeado decirle se hubiese borrado de su mente, siendo incapaz de formular un ‘lo siento’ decente.

Mientras Emma buscaba las palabras adecuadas para iniciar la conversación, Regina observaba el fuego de la chimenea completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. La morena comprendía el enfado de Danny con Emma porque ella también se había enfadado con la rubia, pero en cierta manera podía comprender el porqué del comportamiento de la sheriff, aunque eso no significaba que justificase dicho comportamiento. La acusación que Emma le había lanzado esa mañana todavía escocía en su mente y en su corazón, y lo peor era que la estaba haciendo dudar sobre el futuro de su relación, futuro que en ese momento estaba arriba durmiendo con su mascota dragón.

Ella ya había sufrido suficiente por amor, y no quería volver a caer en el mismo error, aunque tuviese pruebas de que esa relación solo traería buenas cosas a su vida. Si Emma no enmendaba su error, si no arreglaba el daño que sus palabras le habían causado, Regina tomaría otra dirección en su relación con la rubia. Ella había dado el primer paso, había abierto su corazón casi sin dudar, simplemente porque había visto su futuro y había creído en él. Por eso su actitud había cambiado casi de forma tan drástica: ella había visto el amor entre la futura Emma y la futura Regina, lo había sentido, y ese amor había invadido cada poro de su ser; la presencia de Danny únicamente aumentaba esa sensación, como bien le había explicado Rinn. Los sentimientos amorosos que había sentido por Emma se desataron en el momento en que su oscuro corazón sintió lo que era el amor verdadero, y una vez al descubierto fue muy difícil volver a ocultarlos. Por eso decidió abrazarlos y dejar de rechazarlos. Por eso decidió revelarse contra la voz de su madre, que no dejaba de repetir en su cabeza que el amor es debilidad. Por eso decidió lanzarse por primera vez a lo desconocido. El fruto de su amor con Emma vivía con ella, y eso había sido suficiente prueba para hacer que tomase esa drástica decisión.

Regina odiaba que Emma la hiciese dudar de esa decisión, cuando ella pocas veces se lanzaba al vacío; cuando ella siempre estaba a la defensiva; cuando ella era la malvada y Emma la heroína. Cuando ella había perdido el amor por la que en un futuro sería su suegra, la causante de toda su vida de miseria y…

“Lo siento.” La suave voz de Emma rompió, afortunadamente, el tren de pensamiento de Regina, que ni siquiera se movió de su sitió, pero miró de reojo a Emma, centrando su atención en la rubia, quien seguía mirando su vaso, ahora vacío.

“Siento mucho haberte dicho eso esta mañana. Ha estado fuera de lugar, y sé que me he pasado.” Al no recibir respuesta verbal ni física de Regina, Emma suspiró. “Entiende mi posición, Regina. Danny lleva casi más de un mes en Storybrooke, y ha vivido contigo desde que llegó. ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione cuando me entero de que esa joven extraña que convive con la madre adoptiva de mi hijo y con mi hijo es también hija de ambas?”

“No acusándome de querer acostarme contigo para engendrarla es un buen inicio, señorita Swan.”

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Emma al escuchar la voz seca y cortante de Regina, que seguía dándole la espalda.

“Intento disculparme por eso.”

“Pues lo haces francamente mal, querida.”

“Esto no es lo mío, ¿vale? Yo no soy buena en las relaciones, lo sabes.”

“Esa no es excusa, Emma.” Regina entonces se giró, mirando a la rubia enfadada. “No puedes pasarte la vida excusándote en la historia de la huérfana abandonada, en la chica sin hogar que no conoce el amor. Sí conoces el amor, pero tienes miedo de aceptarlo.”

Emma la miró fijamente, incrédula por lo que estaba oyendo. “¿De verdad me vas a dar lecciones a mí sobre excusas, Regina? ¿Tú, que siempre recaes en la misma historia de la Reina Malvada? Eres la persona menos indicada para dar este tipo de consejos.”

“Y sin embargo tendrás una hija conmigo. Quizás no soy tan horrible cómo crees. ¿O piensas que te drogué y te violé para así concebir a Danielle? No, espera, ese sería el estilo de ese piratucho del que ahora estás ‘enamorada’.”

“¿Y ahora porque le metes en la conversación? No tiene nada que ver con esto.” Emma comenzaba a ofuscarse, levantándose de su sitio en el sofá, alejándose de Regina para evitar que su enfado aumentase todavía más, acercándose a la ventana del estudio, siendo ahora ella la que le diese la espalda a la alcaldesa.

“¿Ah no? Le besaste en Nunca Jamás como ‘muestra de gratitud’, y ahora se piensa que estás enamorada de él, cuando ambas sabemos que no es así.”

“¿Qué sabrás tú de mis actuales sentimientos, Regina?”

“¿Que qué sabré yo? Me dijiste que me querías la otra noche, y me lo dijiste mirándome a los ojos. Pude verlo perfectamente, Emma. ¿Por qué sigues negándolo? ¿Tan horrible sería amarme?”

Emma cerró los ojos al escuchar el dolor en la voz de Regina al decir eso último, apoyando su cuerpo en el marco de la ventana, mirando a través del cristal el cielo nublado.

“¿De verdad quieres pasar por eso? ¿Comenzar algo que no terminará bien?”

Regina miró entonces fijamente a Emma con los ojos levemente entrecerrados, sospechosa. ¿Podría ser...?

“Lo sabes.” Afirmó la alcaldesa, desviando su mirada a las llamas de la chimenea, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Emma había visto su muerte, por eso intentaba evitar que algo surgiese entre ellas.

“Sí.” La respuesta breve de Emma llenó todo el estudio, sucediéndola después un silencio que solamente era roto por el crepitar de las llamas. Momentos después, Emma volvió a hablar. “Recuerdo absolutamente todo lo que vi esa noche. Experimenté mi propia muerte, y la única sensación que recuerdo con más fuerza es la de amarte, Regina. Mientras me moría, lo único en lo que pensaba era en decirte cuánto te amaba. No le tenía miedo a la muerte porque tú estabas a mi lado.”

“¿Ibas a decírmelo?” La pregunta de Regina salió en un tono suave de los labios de la alcaldesa, quien se iba alejando de la chimenea e iba acercándose a la rubia lentamente.

“¿Sinceramente? No.” Emma se giró entonces, viendo a Regina justo tras ella, mirándola a los ojos. “No quiero ser la culpable de más sufrimiento en tu vida.”

“No eres mi salvadora.”

“Le prometí a Henry que te protegería. Y esa promesa también se aplica a mí misma.”

“Yo no quiero que me protejas de ti, quiero que aceptes que me quieres. Quiero que aceptes tu propio corazón.” La voz de Regina casi era una súplica, mirando a Emma a los ojos, esperando que la sheriff tomase la decisión correcta para ambas.

“No merece la pena si el final va a ser así.” Murmuró Emma retirando su mirada de la de Regina, dándole parcialmente la espalda.

“¿Qué no merece la pena?” La ira volvió a los ojos de Regina, acercándose peligrosamente a Emma, arrinconándola contra la ventana, obligando a la rubia a volver a mirarla. “¿Esa chica que ahora está durmiendo en la habitación de invitados no merece la pena? ¿Vivir una vida llena de amor y rodeada de una familia que te ama no merece la pena? Dime entonces, Emma Swan, qué merece para ti la pena. ¿Vagar de un lado a otro sin rumbo? ¿Vivir sola, sin nadie? ¿Alejar a todos los que se preocupan? ¿Abandonar a tu familia? Huir no es un modo de vida, Emma.”

“¿Y sí lo es vivir una vida cuyo final ya conoces? ¿Podrías vivir una vida sabiendo que cuando seas completamente feliz todo te será arrebatado de las manos? Porque yo no quiero esa vida. Prefiero no tener nada a morir y perderlo todo.”

“Esa no tiene por qué ser tu vida, Emma. El futuro no es un camino establecido, es un viaje cambiante.” Regina volvió a mirar a Emma con afecto, tomando suavemente una de sus manos, mirando esos ojos verdes que tantas noches habían aparecido en sus sueños. “No te pido que bases tu amor en algo que sucederá, sino en algo que está sucediendo ahora.”

Entonces, Regina inspiró hondo, llevando su otra mano a su pecho, introduciéndola lentamente dentro de él, sacando de su interior su oscuro corazón. Suavemente, abrió la mano de Emma y depositó lentamente su corazón en ella. Luego, volvió a mirar a la rubia, que la miraba sorprendida y en completo estado de shock. “Mi corazón es tuyo si lo aceptas, Emma Swan. Con él te entrego mis más oscuros secretos; mis más profundos deseos; y mis mayores miedos. Con él, me entrego a ti como Regina Mills, alcaldesa de Storybrooke y madre de tus hijos. Con él, yo te elijo como mi destino.”

Emma escuchaba estupefacta la declaración de amor de Regina, mirando entonces el corazón en su mano. Regina le estaba ofreciendo su propia historia, su propio comienzo, su propio camino. Un camino que, irremediablemente, ya habían comenzado juntas, y del que no había vuelta atrás.

Imitando sus acciones, Emma introdujo su mano en su pecho, sacando su propio corazón – ese era uno de los pocos hechizos que había aprendido de la magia de Regina – y luego lo posó sobre la mano de Regina. “Mi corazón ya te pertenece, Regina Mills. Con él recibes mis más profundos sentimientos por ti, para que nunca vuelvas a dudar sobre el amor; mis deseos más brillantes para ti, para que jamás vuelvas a sentirte decepcionada con tu vida; y mis más oscuras heridas, para demostrarte que no estás rota, sino que vales mucho más de lo que crees. Con él me entrego a ti como Emma Swan, sheriff de Storybrooke y madre de tus hijos. Con él, yo te acepto como mi destino.”

Cuando Emma finalizó su declaración, las dos se miraron, sonriendo la una a la otra, mientras sus corazones, el uno junto al otro, comenzaban a brillar, captando la atención de ambas, que los miraron fijamente durante un instante antes de volver a conectar sus miradas.

“Luces.” Murmuró Regina con una dulce sonrisa.

“Y sombras.” Respondió Emma con el mismo tono, igualando su sonrisa.

Y con ese pacto implícito, las dos cerraron el espacio que quedaba entre ellas, devolviendo a la vez ambos corazones al lugar que pertenecían, juntando finalmente sus labios en un dulce beso de Amor Verdadero.

[SQ]

Danny había observado, escondida desde lo alto de la escalera, como Emma y su madre entraban al estudio de ésta última, encaminándose luego a la habitación de invitados que ocupaba con Rinn, quien la esperaba, medio dormido, acostado a los pies de la cama. Mientras se preparaba para acostarse escuchó un suave golpe en su puerta, terminando de ponerse el pijama. Al ver que Rinn ni siquiera se había movido de su sitio, supuso que se trataba de Henry.

“Adelante.”

La puerta se abrió lentamente, pudiéndose ver la mediana figura de Henry asomarse por la rendija que quedó entre el marco y la puerta.

“Hola.” Saludó Henry con una leve sonrisa, quedándose cerca de la puerta, sin llegar a entrar completamente en la habitación.

Danny sonrió ampliamente al ver al que sería su hermano mayor, cerrando la puerta del armario.

“Hola. ¿Pasa algo?” La preocupación en la voz de Danny hizo que Henry negara rápidamente con la cabeza, apoyándose contra la puerta.

“No, nada. Es solo que…” Henry no sabía cómo hablar de eso con Danny, pero como buen Swan-Mills que era (él mismo se denominaba así) se armó de valor. “He escuchado a má abajo, y sé que las dos están en el estudio de mamá.”

Henry no había formulado ninguna pregunta, pero estaba implícita en la aserción que el chico acababa de hacer. Ante eso, Danny inspiró hondo, suspirando más tarde.

“Yo no puedo contestar a tus preguntas porque no recuerdo nada de mi historia, Henry.” Le dolía admitirlo, pero el no tener memoria sobre su pasado comenzaba a hacer mella en Danny.

“No hace falta, yo te la contaré a ti.” Y con eso, Henry abrió momentáneamente la puerta de la habitación, inclinándose hacia el suelo, cogiendo algo que Danny no pudo ver, entrando de nuevo a la habitación y cerrando la puerta. El joven tenía en sus manos un muy desgastado libro de cuentos. SU libro de cuentos. Danny lo reconoció enseguida, igual que Rinn, que levantó rápidamente su cabeza, observando a los dos jóvenes, esperando a ver qué hacía Danny.

“¿De dónde has sacado eso?”

“Mamá lo tenía escondido con magia en su habitación, así que le di el cambiazo por el mío. Este es el libro de tu línea temporal.”

“Henry no creo que debamos verlo. Ya sabéis suficientes cosas del futuro, y saber más sólo empeoraría esta situación.”

Henry la miró decepcionado, sujetando el libro entre sus manos, mirando la portada, cabizbajo.

“Pero… Si conoces el pasado, ayudarás a que má y mamá estén juntas…”

La semi-confesión de Henry hizo que a Danny se le encogiese el corazón. Su presencia en Storybrooke le había dado esperanzas a Henry sobre algo de lo que ya no estaba segura si pasaría. No con la actitud de Emma.

“Henry…” Danny lo miraba compasiva, acercándose levemente a él, acariciando su hombro con suavidad. “Yo no puedo hacer que tus madres se enamoren. Eso no lo puede hacer nadie. Debe surgir por sí mismo.”

El chico entonces levantó velozmente la cabeza, mirándola con determinación en sus ojos.

“Pero tú eres su futura hija, mi futura hermana. Eres fruto del Amor Verdadero, la magia más poderosa de todas. Eso significa que su amor es real, es sincero. Tenemos que ayudarlas a que se den cuenta.”

“Me parece que eso ya lo saben. Pero no puedes obligarlas a estar juntas. Las cosas no funcionan así.”

Henry volvió a bajar la cabeza, mirando el libro. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que Danny tenía razón, y debía dejar que sus madres arreglaran esto por su cuenta. Pero las dos eran tan cabezotas…

Danny, al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos, miró un instante a Rinn, que seguía con la cabeza erguida, mirándolos a ambos fijamente. La decisión estaba en sus manos.

“¿Por qué no dejamos el tema amoroso de tus madres y hacemos otra cosa?” Planteó Danny, intentando alejar a su futuro hermano de una nueva operación disparatada.

Henry levantó la cabeza, mirándola con curiosidad. “¿Cómo qué?”

“Bueno, ¿por qué no dejas ese libro en su sitio, coges el tuyo, y me cuentas cómo llegó toda esta gente aquí?”

La curiosidad de Henry se transformó en suspicacia a escuchar su propuesta. “Pensaba que ya conocías la historia.”

Danny negó con la cabeza. “En mi mente han aparecido memorias de momentos diferentes de la vida de los habitantes de este pueblo, pero no conozco la historia completa.”

Su explicación pareció convencer a Henry, al que se le iluminó el rostro al comprender que tenía una nueva oportunidad de explicar la historia de cómo todos los personajes de cuento que todos conocemos acabaron en un pueblo de Maine.

“Vuelvo enseguida.” Y con eso, el joven salió disparado a por el libro.

“Eso ha sido fácil.” Comentó Rinn cuando Henry se había ido.

“Seguramente ha sido suerte. No parece un chico que cambie de opinión tan fácilmente.”

“Igual que tú, entonces.” Respondió Rinn divertido.

Danny sonrió al escucharlo, acercándose a la cama mientras Henry volvía. “En algo nos debemos parecer, ¿no?”

“En muchas más cosas de las que crees.” Rinn entonces la miró más seriamente. “Llevas casi un mes aquí y has pasado muy poco tiempo con él. ¿Por qué?”

Danny lo miró un instante, para luego observar su reflejo en el espejo que había en el armario. “En algún momento volveré a mi línea temporal. Una línea en la que todo es distinto, donde Emma no existe, donde este pueblo no existe, donde Henry no está… No quiero acostumbrarme a algo que tarde o temprano me arrebatarán de las manos.”

Rinn comprendía exactamente la situación de Danny. Lo que ambos ignoraban es que era la misma situación que Emma padecía con respecto a su amor por Regina. De tal palo tal astilla, ¿no?

Sin dar mucho tiempo a Rinn para responder, Henry entró como un rayo a la habitación.

“¡Lo tengo!” Exclamó emocionado, mirando a Danny, que lo miraba con cierta ternura al verlo tan ansioso.

“Pues sube a la cama y comencemos la hora del cuento.”

No hizo falta decirlo dos veces, subiendo el chico al lado contrario al de Danny, acomodando los cojines, abriendo el libro por la primera lámina, observando expectante a Danny, quien todavía estaba de pie al lado de la cama.

Recuperándose de la sorpresa al ver lo rápido que Henry había entrado a la cama, Danny simplemente negó con la cabeza divertida, cerrando la puerta de la habitación, entrando luego a la cama, acomodándose al lado de Henry mientras Rinn también adaptaba su posición para escuchar la historia que el joven príncipe iba a contar.

Una vez su público estuvo preparado, Henry comenzó a narrar. “Érase una vez…”

[SQ]

En el momento en que sus labios volvieron a tocarse, Emma se dio cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos besar a Regina. Desde su último beso en la entrada de la mansión, Emma había intentado por activa y por pasiva borrar a la alcaldesa de su mente, pero estaba claro que no podía seguir engañando a su corazón. Rememorando su primer beso, el cual se dieron en el mismo lugar que estaban ahora, Emma decidió ser ella la que tomase la iniciativa esta vez, situando una de sus manos en la cintura de la morena, acercándola así a ella, juntando sus cuerpos, mientras que su otra mano subía hacia el rostro de Regina, acariciando suavemente su mejilla antes de dirigirse a su nuca, acercándola.

Regina en esos instantes se estaba dejando llevar por las sensaciones que habían aparecido en su cuerpo. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de Emma, notando como sus magias se mezclaban en el ambiente. Con este beso, Regina se sentía completa de nuevo, se sentía una con Emma, y sabía que la rubia también se sentía así. Podía sentirlo.

Una vez pasados los primeros momentos de disfrute, Regina entró en acción. Una de sus manos agarró levemente la chaqueta de la rubia, mientras la otra se enredaba en el pelo de su amante. Atrás quedaba el beso casto y puro que habían empezado, pues Regina pronto mordisqueó el labio inferior de Emma, lamiendo después con lentitud el lugar de su mordida y finalmente uniendo su lengua con la de Emma.

Fue justo en ese instante que Emma se dejó llevar por el son de Regina. Llevaba tanto tiempo luchando contra estos sentimientos que su corazón en ese instante era como una presa que se había roto ante la presión. La pasión y el deseo comenzaban a expandirse por todo el cuerpo de Emma como oleadas, y Emma no se sentía capaz de detenerlas.

Mientras se besaban, Regina comenzó a empujar a Emma hacia el sofá que había en su estudio, sonriendo satisfecha durante el beso al ver que la sheriff apenas ponía resistencia. Cuando sus rodillas chocaron contra el sofá, Emma se dejó caer, rompiendo así el beso, observando frente a ella a Regina. No sabía porque, pero la imagen que ante ella tenía no era la misma Regina que había entrado con ella al estudio. Tenía la sensación que esta era una Regina distinta, su Regina. Suya sola. Su Amor Verdadero.

“Eres…” Emma no sabía ni qué decir en esos instantes. Regina, iluminada simplemente por el fuego de la chimenea, era una autentica belleza. Una belleza que miraba a Emma con amor, ardiente y pasional amor.

Regina simplemente le sonrió, como si supiese lo que en ese instante pasaba por la mente de su acompañante. Sus manos entonces se dirigieron a su blusa, queriendo que Emma disfrutase de las vistas que tan hipnotizada parecían tenerla, pero las delgadas manos de Emma detuvieron las suyas propias, mirando a Emma interrogante y con algo de temor. ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo?

Pero Emma, de la misma manera que parecía que Regina le leyese la mente, le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. “No me estoy arrepintiendo de nada. Pero no quiero que aceleremos las cosas simplemente por la emoción del momento.”

Regina la miró durante unos segundos, sonriendo enternecida después. Sí, Emma era perfecta para ella. Sin decir nada, Regina tomó las manos de Emma, besando lentamente sus nudillos. “Hemos esperado tres años para llegar aquí. Y ha tenido que venir nuestra hija del futuro para que nos demos cuenta. ¿No crees que ya hemos esperado bastante…?”

La sheriff río suavemente al escuchar a su amante, negando con la cabeza. Sin avisar, tiró suavemente de Regina, que acabó, de forma poco grácil, sobre ella. “Que conste que he defendido la sensatez.” Murmuró divertida, mirando a Regina, que la miraba todavía sorprendida por el brusco movimiento anterior.

La alcaldesa, recuperándose de la sorpresa, simplemente le dio una sonrisa pícara. “La sensatez no es algo que vaya contigo, _querida_.” Regina pronunció esto último con una voz mucho más ronca de lo habitual, una voz sexy que hizo que a Emma le recorriese un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral. No iba a sobrevivir a esa noche con Regina.

Aprovechando su nueva posición, Regina acomodó su cuerpo sobre el de Emma, empujándola lentamente sobre el sofá hasta que la rubia quedó completamente recostada sobre la suave y mullida superficie de terciopelo. En esa nueva posición, Emma podía notar casi todo el cuerpo de la alcaldesa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con sus manos. Parecía que la valentía de hacía unos momentos empezaba a disiparse.

Al ver la reticencia de Emma, Regina decidió ser la que tomase las riendas de la situación, situando las manos de Emma en sus muslos, retándola con la mirada. Esto era una batalla. La más deliciosa de las batallas.

Ante su mirada, Emma simplemente le sonrío, rodeando un instante la cintura de Regina con uno de sus brazos, girando con su cuerpo. Regina se aferró durante un instante a sus hombros, pues no había suficiente espacio para girar en el sofá, y creyó, por un momento, que las dos acabarían en el suelo. Sin embargo, su espalda golpeó suavemente algo mullido, y cuando abrió los ojos, los cuales ni se había dado cuenta que había cerrado, se vio en su habitación, en su cama, con Emma encima de ella, mirándola divertida.

“¿De verdad pensabas que iba a tirarte del sofá en nuestra primera noche juntas?” Preguntó divertida Emma al ver la reacción de Regina.

Pero Regina no respondió. Era ella ahora la que estaba embelesada con la imagen que Emma proyectaba ahora mismo. Desde la ventana se filtraba la luz de la luna, que se reflejaba en el cuerpo de Emma, quien, con su pelo medio despeinado por culpa de las manos de Regina, parecía una Náyade recién salida del agua. Si para Emma su belleza no tenía calificativo, para Regina la de Emma tampoco.

La mirada divertida de Emma cambió a una interrogante al ver que Regina no contestaba, pero no tuvo tiempo a preguntar, pues pronto ambas manos de Regina estaban de nuevo en su cabeza, acercándola a la morena, estableciendo un beso lleno de pasión y deseo que, en un primer momento, pilló desprevenida a la rubia.

Fue en ese instante cuando los juegos terminaron, y ambas se dejaron llevar por la llama de la pasión.

Sin separar sus labios, las manos de Regina bajaron por los hombros de Emma hasta su chaqueta, quitándosela, tirándola al suelo de la habitación, acariciando con sus manos los musculosos brazos de la rubia, apreciando con la yema de sus dedos lo que tantas veces había visto en Nunca Jamás. A su chaqueta le siguió su camisa, teniendo que separar por un instante sus labios de la rubia, pudiendo apreciarla, por primera vez, con su pecho semidesnudo. Sus ojos podían distinguir perfectamente cada uno de los músculos que formaban el cuerpo de la rubia, centrándose principalmente en los esculpidos abdominales que ahora mismo se marcaban en su abdomen.

Aprovechando ese minuto de respiro que Regina le había dado, Emma observó el atuendo de Regina. Sabía que si le arrugaba el vestido, la alcaldesa la mataría, así que decidió hacer un poquito de trampa. Aprendiendo de la alcaldesa, Emma simplemente movió su mano en el aire, provocando que una nube de humo azul rodease por un instante a la morena. En cuanto esta nube desapareció, Regina apareció bajo ella únicamente en ropa interior, dejando a Emma con la boca abierta.

Regina no era atractiva – eso hubiese sido un eufemismo –, Regina era una autentica diosa que ahora mismo estaba debajo de una simple mortal a la que había dejado sin palabras por culpa no solo de su cuerpo, sino de su belleza. Tal vez debería haber utilizado el método tradicional para descubrir semejante belleza helénica…

“Pensaba que te gustaría descubrir esto poco a poco…” Murmuró Regina con la misma sonrisa pícara que hacía momento antes, mientras sus manos bajaban desde sus hombros hasta su vientre, dejando atrás un leve hormigueo en la piel de Emma. Cada contacto establecido entre sus pieles era como corrientes eléctricas que se disparaban en todas direcciones dentro de sus cuerpos.

“La emoción del momento…” Respondió Emma, todavía embelesada con la belleza de su amante.

Las manos de Regina finalmente llegaron al botón que mantenía abrochados los pantalones de Emma, abriéndolo lentamente, conectando su mirada chocolate con la mirada verdosa de su rubia, bajando los vaqueros por las piernas lechosas, aprovechando el movimiento para acariciar esa parte inexplorada del cuerpo de la sheriff, quedando así ambas en la misma situación. Solamente dos barreras evitaban que pudiesen, por fin, conectarse como una sola.

Las manos de Emma temblaban. Jamás podía haberse imaginado en esta situación con Regina, pero ahí estaba. El cuerpo de Regina era perfección pura, y el suyo estaba marcado por la dureza de una vida que no había elegido. Pero Regina lo trataba como si se tratase de una pieza tan delicada que si hacia cualquier tipo de presión, se rompería. Regina la trataba como si fuese una visión etérea, que en cualquier momento se desvanecería en sus brazos. Regina, a través de sus manos, le demostraba tal veneración que el corazón de Emma se contrajo de la emoción, siendo esta vez ella la que uniese sus labios con los de la morena, queriendo depositar en ese beso todo lo que en ese instante estaba sintiendo. Toda la emoción, todo el amor, toda la pasión, todo el afecto. Todo.

Durante un instante, un único instante, las dos se perdieron en el beso. Y fue durante ese instante que sus magias llenaron el ambiente, fluyendo la una con la otra como si de una sola se tratase. Pronto el deseo, el frenesí de querer sentirse por fin la una a la otra se hizo cargo de sus actos, y casi en segundos las últimas prendas que separaban sus cuerpos de una unión total acabaron en el suelo. Y casi sin dejar que el aire cubriese el espacio que las separaba, juntaron sus cuerpos, unieron sus frentes, sintiendo una oleada de satisfacción azotar su cuerpo. Era como estar en casa. Estaban unidas. Eran una.

Emma miró a Regina. Regina miró a Emma. Verde y chocolate se unieron. Emma le dedicó a Regina esa sonrisa que únicamente le dedicaba a ella, aunque ninguna de los dos lo había sabido hasta ahora. Regina le correspondió a la sonrisa. Después, labios conectaron con labios, y Emma acomodó su cuerpo al de Regina, provocando ese primer contacto que tan delicioso supo para ambas. Un suave gemido escapó de una de las gargantas, sin saber ninguna de las dos quien lo había provocado, aunque tampoco importaba. Regina rodeó la cintura de Emma con sus piernas, haciendo que el contacto fuese total esta vez. Ambos cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, dejando que el deseo y la lujuria tomasen el control.

El cuerpo de Emma inició el baile ancestral de los amantes, seguido lentamente por el cuerpo de Regina. Las magias de ambas se sentían en el ambiente. Los ojos verdes pronto se tornaron azules, mientras los marrones pronto se volvieron morados. Las manos de Regina se enredaron en el pelo de Emma, no queriendo que se separase más de lo debido, no queriendo que rompiese el beso. Emma apoyó sus antebrazos en la cama, facilitando así su movimiento, juntando por completo sus torsos, aumentando el contacto entre los dos cuerpos.

Y mientras sus cuerpos y sus magias realizaban ese baile de amantes, de sus labios surgieron sendas promesas de amor verdadero, que sellaron esa noche en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

[SQ]

De la misma manera que la luz de la luna había presenciado el nacimiento de dos amantes, la luz del sol ahora amanecía iluminando la imagen de perfecta armonía. Bajo las sabanas de seda de la cama de Regina, y unidas por un abrazo, Emma y Regina dormían plácidamente la una abrazada a la otra, buscando en el cuerpo de la otra el calor necesario para seguir durmiendo.

A medida que el sol comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo, su luz iba llenando cada espacio de la habitación, provocando que finalmente la alcaldesa saliese de su profundo sueño. Todavía negándose a abrir los ojos, Regina se acurrucó mucho más al cuerpo de Emma, que simplemente la acercó más a ella a través del brazo que rodeaba su cintura, girando su cabeza en dirección a Regina, todavía completamente dormida. Al notar el movimiento, Regina abrió lentamente sus ojos, siendo lo primero que vio el fuerte cuello de su amante. Parpadeando un par de veces, su vista se centró un poco más, distinguiendo ya la hermosa figura de la rubia.

La ex reina levantó su cabeza con suavidad, observando tiernamente a Emma, quien todavía dormía. Si con la luz de la luna Emma le había parecido hermosa, con la luz del sol reflejando en su cuerpo y en su cabello, Emma parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Con suavidad, Regina apartó un par de mechones del rostro de su rubia, observándola dormir. Su mano no se apartó de su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. Emma la había cautivado completamente, y ella ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. Había caído rendida a los brazos de Emma Swan.

Sin poder resistirse más, Regina besó dulcemente los finos labios de su acompañante, sonriendo imperceptiblemente cuando notó a Emma corresponder al beso.

“Si me despiertas así todos los días, no me iré de tu cama…” Fue el saludo de Emma entre el beso, haciendo sonreír plenamente a Regina.

“No tengo ninguna queja contra eso…”

Emma entonces abrió sus ojos, observando medio dormida a Regina, pero sin borrar su sonrisa adormilada.

“Buenos días.”

Regina la besó una última vez, sin dejar de sonreírle. “Buenos días.”

Ninguna dijo nada más, mirándose como si fuesen lo único que existía en la habitación – que para ellas lo era – mientras Emma acariciaba lentamente con la yema de sus dedos la espalda de Regina, disfrutando la una de la otra. Hubiesen estado así toda la mañana, pero el mundo seguía girando a su alrededor. El sonido de una puerta abrirse y el posterior ruido de unos pasos bajando rápidamente la escalera las alertaron de que el resto de habitantes de la casa ya estaba despierto. Decidida a levantarse, Regina depositó un tierno beso en la barbilla de Emma, pero la rubia, gracias a su agarre, no la dejo moverse de su sitio.

“Emma…” Advirtió Regina con un deje de diversión. “Henry y Danny están despiertos.”

Pero Emma no contestó. Y entonces Regina la miró. Y lo que vio la dejó un instante sin aliento. Porque Emma la miraba de la misma manera que esa noche, que la noche en la que le dijo ‘te quiero’ después de su visión. Era esa mirada intensa, llena de pasión, de amor, de absoluta devoción.

“Regina…” El nombre salió de los labios de Emma como una plegaria. “Te quiero.”

Ahí estaba. Esa era la confesión que sus corazones tanto habían deseado escuchar. Los ojos de Regina por un instante se llenaron de lágrimas, pero consiguió serenarse antes de perder el control. Sin embargo, su sonrisa acuosa lo decía todo. La emoción se apoderó de ella. Únicamente una persona en toda su existencia le había confesado su amor, y ni siquiera Daniel había provocado la tormenta de emociones que ahora mismo abrumaban a Regina.

No podía contestar. Sus cuerdas vocales no respondían. No podía moverse. Simplemente estaba estática, mirando a Emma con absoluta devoción. Pero no fue necesario una respuesta verbal. Un beso. Esa fue la mejor respuesta a la confesión de Emma. Un beso de Amor Verdadero que inundó sus corazones de la magia más pura que existe. Un beso que marcaba todavía más ese amor que la noche anterior ambas habían sellado con la Luna como único testigo. Un beso que marcaba un nuevo futuro, juntas.

“Yo también te quiero.”

[SQ]

Las tostadas saltaron del tostador casi al mismo tiempo, cogiéndolas al vuelo y dejándolas en el plato antes de que el calor que desprendían quemase la yema de sus dedos. Depositó el plato suavemente en la mesa, que cada vez más se llenaba de comida, ante la mirada asombrada de Henry.

“¿Pero para qué tanta comida?”

“Mi metabolismo me exige comer mucho. Y Rinn come por dos, así que.” Esa fue la explicación de Danny, quien estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno, ya que Regina todavía no había bajado, y a juzgar por la magia que había notado en el ambiente al salir de su habitación, tardaría bastante en bajar.

“¿Y por qué te estás encargando tú del desayuno?” Preguntó de nuevo Henry, sentándose a la mesa.

“Porque Regina todavía está en su habitación, y pudiendo cocinar yo, no vamos a molestarla.”

“Mamá”

“¿Qué?” Danny se giró extraña al escuchar a Henry, creyendo que Regina estaba en la cocina, pero únicamente estaban ellos dos y Rinn.

“Tienes que llamarla ‘mamá’.” Le dijo Henry.

Danny lo miró un instante, asintiendo después con una leve sonrisa. “Está bien. Mamá.”

No fue hasta un buen rato después, con el desayuno ya listo para ser devorado, que los dos jóvenes escucharon pasos por la escalera, girando la cabeza, viendo, sorprendidos, como Emma y Regina bajaban tomadas de la mano, con una sonrisa estampada en su cara. No había que ser un experto para saber que habían pasado la noche juntas, a juzgar por la felicidad de sus rostros.

La cara de sorpresa de Henry provocó que las dos sonriesen divertidas, mientras que Rinn las miraba con una sonrisa complaciente. Danny, por su parte, ni siquiera se inmutó. Era algo que debía pasar, sino, no estaría ella presente.

“¿Má?” Preguntó Henry, todavía sorprendido.

Regina y Emma se miraron, mirando luego a Henry. No pensaban que necesitasen explicarse. Henry, por su parte, miró a Danny, que tenía la cabeza centrada en su plato. Al ver que su futura hermana no mostraba ningún signo de sorpresa, y no queriendo hacer de la situación un mundo, Henry volvió a mirar a sus madres, esta vez con una sonrisa de felicidad, casi similar a la que sus dos madres tenían en su rostro.

De un salto, el joven bajó de su silla y se acercó a sus madres, abrazándolas con fuerza. Por fin iban a ser una familia. El abrazo cogió por sorpresa a Emma y a Regina, que a duras penas pudieron responder a la efusividad de su hijo antes de que el abrazo se rompiese, mirando a Henry.

“Me alegro mucho.” Les confesó feliz su hijo, abrazándolas de nuevo, pudiendo esta vez devolverle el abrazo.

Una vez pasada esa nube de felicidad por parte de Henry, el chico regresó a su desayuno, devorándolo como si el mundo se acabase esa misma mañana; mientras, Emma y Regina miraron a Danny, que seguía mirando su plato. Durante breves instantes, las dos mujeres miraron a Rinn, quien las intentó alentar con su mirada, antes de que algo alertase tanto al dragón como a su dueña.

Casi como un resorte, Danny se levantó de la silla, alertando a los demás. “Algo pasa.” Advirtió antes de salir disparada hacia la puerta, seguida de Rinn.

Los otros tres integrantes de la casa se miraron los unos a los otros, confusos, para luego seguir a los visitantes del futuro. No esperaban para nada lo que iban a ver.

Cuando salieron de la mansión, buscaron a Danny con la mirada, observándola parada en mitad de la calle, con Rinn a su lado. Todavía confundidos, Emma, Regina y Henry se acercaron a ellos, sorprendiéndose al ver como un portal similar al que había aparecido momentos antes de que Danny cayese del cielo comenzaba a aparecer en mitad de la calle de Storybrooke.

Ninguno dijo nada, esperando atentos y preparados ante lo que podría traer ese portal. Segundos después, dos figuras aparecieron atravesando el vórtice, provocando un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de la familia Swan-Mills.

“Mamá.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tachán! Lo prometido es deuda. El futuro se junta con el presente. Ahora empieza lo divertido xD
> 
> Con respecto al momento cumbre de Emma y Regina, prometo mejorar en ese tipo de escenas para vuestro deleite y disfrute. La práctica hace la perfección, ¿no dicen eso?
> 
> Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado este capítulo y ¡nos vemos en el próximo!


End file.
